FNAF: siblings unite
by Crazyloconutcase
Summary: Split up from their brother and sisters, 4 parentless animals find out that they are not alone. The gang have been living in harsh conditions and have been counting on each other for survival. However what happens when they find out where their remaining relative's (siblings) have really been all this time? Who's behind all of this? {better then it sounds!}
1. lost

Chapter 1: prologue

 **1983**

 _ **abandoned house, near the city, 9:00am**_

"Hurry! (cough) we have to get out off here!" Mangle called over to her brother (Foxy), who she was dragging along behind her. They had both had been running around the house for the past hour trying to find an exit. One way or another, they had to escape the flames that were slowly swallowing their home. Neither of them understood what had happened, they were just talking randomly about daily life stuff, smell smoke, turn around and see that their house had been set on fire. Maybe they would have known what to do if their parents where with them, if they had any...

2 years ago when mangle was 10 and foxy was 9 all four of the foxes (mangle, foxy and their mum and dad) were on a road trip holiday. However, their parents had a... specific reputation. In fact the whole family. They had been known to steel and do some illegal things, but only did this for survival. They weren't exactly the most fortunate family. This basically meant they were always on the run. However just a few months before the road trip their reputation was cleared and they had the opportunity to become a more wealthy family, so they took the opportunity. However some still wanted revenge for what the family had done in the past. during the road trip there were a group of men who wanted the money from the fox family that was stolen from them. in result they caused their car to crash in the petrol station by chasing them down the highway. their parents had died in the crash however the two younger foxes made it out alive, barley. Mangle remembered waking up 3 days later in hospital, her brother in the bed next to her still unconscious. The doctor had walked up to her and broke the bad news to her that her parents were dead, and mangle burst out in tears.

Ever since then she and foxy had been living in an old abandoned house they had found near the city, depending on one another. and now the only place they had found and were able to call home, was on the verge of destruction.

"Mangle, WACHT OUT!" foxy called from behind her, though it was to late. Mangle's foot slipped on a lose plank in the floor and she fell face first, her grasp on foxy's had slipped. He stumbled back as the smoke clouded his vision. when it cleared again mangle was no where to be seen.

"Mangle! _Mangle!"_ foxy called, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was a young 11 year old kit with reddish brown coloured fur and a few bangs on his head. he had large, pointy ears and golden eyes... or eye. his right eye was covered by an eye patch as when he was born he was born with no right eye. Same went for his right hand only it was replaced by a hook. This made him look like a pirate and oddly enough is why everyone called him foxy the pirate fox. he was also pretty skinny he wore torn light brown shorts that were especially ripped at the edges.

"n-no... mangle" he murmured to himself barley more then a whisper. he had no other choice then to turn around and carry on trying to find an exit before he was over whelmed by the flames. he knew that mangle would want him to carry on, however he couldn't help feeling a tremendous amount of guilt weighing his heart down. though he quickly reminded he was carrying on for mangle, not himself. Just then he noticed an escape route, a smashed window. He limped over to it using all his strength and hauled him self up onto the ledge. Almost immediately he jumped out and somehow managed to land two feet with his bear feet on the crisp grass. he realized it would be long until the garden was on fire too. suddenly he remembered his sister he had simply abandoned in there. taking a few steps back, he faced their old home that was in flames. He couldn't help it any longer and fell to his knees bursting out into tears. he hung his head down.

"why...why to us, why to me? I only want a family, not a run away life. First my parents, and then my... m-my sister." he sobbed as he leveled his eyes once again with the burning house. It was obvious that the fire was not an accident, and foxy was sure of only one thing.

"I will find w-whoever did this to our house, and when I do, I will give him what he deserves, and I shall avenge my sister. I-I swear." foxy mumbled before limping away from the ruins and into the city, no destination in mind.

 _ **with mangle**_

"ow!" she cried out as her face hit the floor. However the pain seemed to immediately subside when she could no longer feel foxy's grasp. 'oh no' she thought. She got up and looked around, scanning her surrounding though her sight was clogged with smoke. she had to get out of there or she would die, though she couldn't just leave foxy.

"foxy! foxxyyy!" mangle tried helplessly. "p-p-please..." she felt tears stream down her face. why was this happening to them? couldn't they just live a normal life like everyone else? then she remembered that she was still in the house, and she had to escape... foxy would have wanted her to. With deep regret she turned around and began to run through the incasing smoke. she knew it was hopeless until she bumped into something. managing to keep her balance, she realized it was the front door (which was unlocked) 'seriously, we've been running around for the past hour and the door was always here' she thought to herself. mangle quickly turned the knob and burst into the open facing the backyard, the opposite side of the house foxy was at.

Mangle was 12 year old female fox with white fur with a bit of pink. She had ripe rosy cheeks and wore gloves and a red bowtie around her neck. unlike foxy she had two hands and two eyes. considering she was a year older then foxy she was usually the one to take care of them both. however since they were poor again foxy was the one running around being chased by the police as he does the stealing. though both of the siblings are pretty tough though mangle is the one with the real strength, and foxy had speed.

"I-I will destroy whoever ruined our lives and I shall make th-them pay for taking my brother away from m-me" she murmured still in tears. And then immediately turned to the forest and broke into a sprint.

 _ **same day. On the street, opposite side of the same city: 11:00 am**_

the two bunnies slowly wondered down the street not caring were they were going. they had both just found out that their only family member left, their grandmother, had died from cancer. now they had no where to live, no were to be safe. both of them had watery, bloodshot eyes from crying their eyes out for the past hour.

the first bunny was just slightly taller then the other one (though they were twins) and was a medium shade of purple. he had big pinkish red eyes and big, long fluffy ears. he was pretty skinny and wasn't always the confident one, infact was more of the cute shy one unless talking to his sister. His name was Bonnie. Walking next to him, gripping him into a tight hug was his sister, toy bonnie, though people called her Bon Bon. She was a pretty sky blue colour and had emerald green eyes. Her floppy ears dropped down in devastation. she wore a red bow tie and the slightest bit of purple eye shadow. she also had very blushed red cheeks (she was not physically blushing)Both of them were aged 11.

"n-no... grandmother, she's g-gone," bon bon recapped to her brother "bonnie, w-what are we gonna do without her?..."

"I-I don't know sis," her replied, trying to hide the hopelessness in his voice "though we will figure something out, I promise."

bonbon pondered it for a moment trying to imagine how things turn out fine for them, until she embraced her brother into a tight hug and crying into his shoulder. "im so sorry, im acting so hopeless. I wish I wasn't such a nuisance, letting you take care of me as I break down. even worse while you stand brave and I sit wimping. Please forgive-"

"h-hey, bon bon. there's no need for any of that, I will protect you with my life and I understand that your upset, so am I..." bonnie broke in before she could say anymore "times now are gonna be hard for us, and we are way to young to be living alone, however I know if we always have each others back we can make our way through this."

"th-thank you, for r-reassuring me. I never want leave your side..."

 _Well unfortunately bon bon, I want doesn't always get_

 ** _in the park, not far from last location, 4:00 pm_**

The two bunnies sat on one of the park benches in silence. They had used some of the money there grandmother gave them to grab a small bite to eat at one of the local cafes. it wasn't much though it was enough to fill them up. they had been sitting on the same bench in silence for the past half an hour, with a loss for words. Eventually bonnie decided to speak up.

"so what do you think we should do now?" bonnie asked her avoiding eye contact whiles she turned to look at him.

"I think that we may have to wonder around for a bit, get a job so we can earn some money and try to live off it. its either that or...orphanage" the two bunnies shuddered. orphanage's in general weren't that bad however the orphanage in that town was more of a prison for kids. They had both heard of the horrible things that had happened at that place.

"I think getting a job will do fine," bonnie said "besides what could go wrong when we stick together an-"

"HEY, YOU!" a group of Goth men marched over to the young innocent bunny's who were shivering in fear. they knew exactly who they were, this was the towns bully group, only a lot more serious like murderess. When the men reached them the leader of the group spoke to them in a deep masculine and evil voice " you 'wo look lost hey, let us 'elp ya."

suddenly two of the men charged behind the two bunnies and kicked them two the ground, placing their huge foot down on the bunnies backs to hold them down. bonnie and bon bon where as shocked as hell and trembling with fear.

"here's the deal," the same man said in a harsh tone "give us your money or you never see day light again."

"we- we don't have any m-money." bonnie managed to snuff out.

"ha-ha... every one has money you mother-fu-"

"hey don't talk to my brother that way!" bon bon immediately cut in though she changed to a whisper when the three men gave her a death glare "and I-its true, w-we don't h-have any m-money.' she was now on the verge of tears.

"oh is little bunny girl gonna cry," the man mocked faking a sad expression which soon turned into an evil grin as he thought up an ingenious idea "hey, how about we let the boy go and take the girl, god knows what we could do with her!" about then Bonnies and bon bons expressions turned into a look of horror as they realized what he meant.

"n-no! don't you dare do that to my sister! if you do I swear I will-" _THUD!_ Bonnies words were interrupted when one of the other men stopped their foot extremely hard at the back of his head, knocking bonnie unconscious.

" _no!_ bonnie!" bon bon cried as her vision went foggy with tears _._

 _"_ and now the real fun begins. what do think fellas, toss the other one into the street, take this one and try to sell her on the black market?"

"no...no _ **...nnoooooooo!"**_ she screeched

 _ **same city beauty salon 2:00am**_

"Chica! _Chica!"_ a yellow cheerleader chicken called for her sister. She wore a short cheerleading pink skirt and short tank top with the words _lets party!_ on them. she was born with no beak which meant she always wore and artificial one. She had blue eyes and her name was toy chica though everyone just called her chi and she was 13 years old. She was standing over someone who was in the chair in front with their in a water filled sink. chi worked at the beauty salon and right now she was in the middle of washing her clients hair. Her sister, chica, had come to work at her salon for the day just to get a feel what it was like. Just then another yellow chicken burst into the room with a bottle of shampoo in her hands. that was chica, chi sister. she was an 11 year old chicken who wore a short white tank top with the words _lets eat!_ on them. she also whore dark blue long shorts that reach her knees. She had beautiful amethyst eyes.

"so sorry sis, just had finish that ladies finger nails." she said apologetically as she handed chi the shampoo.

"no problem sis, this is your first day after all, and by the time your my age you'll be a professional!" chi said proudly

"yeah thanks!" chica replied "so by the sounds of it I can gat a full time job here?" she asked excitedly.

"well see how you do." chi replied, a big smile brewing one face.

 _Ring, Ring..._ the break bell rang meaning it was lunch break

 _ **same location, 3:00am still in lunch break**_

chica was finishing up her pizza in the staff cafeteria with her sister chi and a few other staff. They were about to go back to the salon when they screaming coming from the retrooms.

"whoa, I wonder what that was."chica said with a worried expression. she looked across at chi who was stood up headed towards the restroom to investigate. Chica stayed put for a few minutes until she decided that chi had been gone to long, she stood up and let curiosity get the best of her however before she could walk over to see what was going on an explosion went of coming right from the bathroom, a grenade. the force pushed chica and all the other employees backwards into the wall. then they all got up wafting smoke from their sight.

"oh no, CHI!" chica charged over to the restroom to find her sister laying on the floor in tatters, half dead.

"no... NOO! chi... w-who did this?" she stare down and her sister closed eyes.

 _ **hospital, 3:30am**_

chica was sitting out side of the hospital room, covered in a few plasters. she brawling here eyes out. she couldn't believe that this had happened. So many question where swirling inside of her head. who set off the explosion, why not chica instead of her sister? will chi die...? almost as if on cue the doctor walked out of the room and sat down beside her and faced her with his big blue eyes, which were full of sadness. chica looked up from her face palm with bloodshot eyes. the doctor then mouthed the words _'im sorry'_ and turned his head away. with that chica screamed all the way whiles running out the infirmary and she never intended on looking back. Worst of all she had no family to go back to, no parents, nothing they had been orphans as soon as chica was born, no one knew what had happened. eventually chi thought she was old enough to look after them both. What now though...

 ** _same city, butches store 5:00 am_**

two bears came out of the butchers store, dragging heavy bags from behind them filled with meat. one of them was 12 year old bear with dark brown fur and deep blue eyes. he strangely wore a black top hat and bow tie though he was far from fancy(not in a bad way). His name was Freddy. Walking next to him was his 14 year old brother, Toy Freddy. He had red cheeks and was a lighter shade of brown and lighter blue eyes. he sported a red bow tie and a black top hat like his little brother. they had just been shopping for their next weeks supply. the reason why they were doing this them selves was because their parent had abandoned them when toy Freddy was 6 and Freddy was 4. neither of them really knew why but since then they seemingly managed to survive with a little help from strangers when they pass them on the street. the two had been living down a small ally which wasn't very clean and had a mysteriously bad odor though the two bears had managed to live with it.

"hey bro, keep up would ya, were almost there." toy Freddy told his brother smiling back at him almost mockingly

"yeah, yeah I know..." Freddy glumly replied, though his expression changed immediately when he thought about eating the delicious meat. Toy Freddy simply chuckled. After a few more minutes of walking Freddy said he needed to use the restroom as they passed the café.

"alright then I will wait here then and be quick, im starving." toy Freddy said

"don't worry I will." Freddy waved him of whiles entering he café.

toy Freddy stood there thinking for a few moments. He wondered if they would ever have a real life, if they would ever live in decent conditions. before he could pull any more thoughts out of his head something tapped his shoulder. Toy Freddy's turned around to see an old yet lively man holding a dagger up to someone's neck, a kid. he was struggling to get free but the old man wouldn't have it. the mother of the child was behind the man screaming at him to let her son go. toy Freddy couldn't just stand there.

"hey, let the kid go, what do you want?" he chided him

"only something simple, I want you to run away, you alone, and get out of the city." the old man croaked

"what, why?!" Toy Freddy tolerated.

"you should know why... you and your brother are a nuisance, you hang around in your odor ally, and live there. who the hell do ya think you are. that was me hang out place, the place I run when I commit a crime. one day I try to escape the narrow ally and you two are there blocking the way for me to get through. and just because of that little mishap i was arrested and lived in the underground city jail for the past 8 years. I shall finally have my revenge. now if you want this kid and his mother to live..."

He grabbed the lady(who was trying to slap him) by the neck and began to choke her,

"...then I suggest you get going, and alone. don't let your brother follow, or else..."

he tightened his grip on the child and his mother.

"fine! fine... I'll do it, though if you lay finger on my brother then I will-"

"knock him out."

"what?" asked a confused Toy Freddy

"you said for me not to touch him so you'll have to be the one to knock him out." the man repeated only more descriptive.

"no! why would I ever..." toy Freddy's voice trailed off as he realized the man had almost completely choked the women and her child.

"fine! _fine!_ j-ust l-let them g-go!" toy Freddy screeched as he burst out in tears, though quickly wiped them away thinking about what Freddy would think.

" I will be watching you, if this isn't done by sun down, then I will have to hurt your brother, however if you knock him out and run away immediately , I will not touch him. oh and I don't care where you go, I just want you out of my life." he muttered to the bear before roughly releasing the boy and the women and walking away with out a care in the world.

 _ **same city, ally way, after dinner 8:00am just at sunset**_

Toy Freddy and Freddy had washed up in the lake and returned to their inviting home of dirty mice and putrid odor. it was a wonder how they had enough money to by plenty of food though could afford a pillow to sleep on. They both sat next to each other, their backs turned against the wall in silence. That was until toy Freddy remembered that what he needed to do had to be done before sunset. he then turned to Freddy with apologetic eyes and said

"Freddy, bro, im so sorry..."

"uh, for what-" Freddy was cut off by an extremely hard blow to the side of his head, immediately knocking him out. Toy Freddy then realized how hard the blow was and remembered that a hard blow to the side of the head can kill. he quickly rushed over and crouched down to check if his poor brother was still alive. He sighed in relief as he could still feel him breathing and turned around only to find the same man from earlier standing above him. Freddy slowly stood up the make eye contact with him.

's-so, its done. Are ya happy n-now?" Freddy muttered

"no," the man pointed back towards the entrance "go, take the bear with you, plop him on the side walk where he is out of my way and then you know what to do" the man strangle winked after saying that. freddy did what he was told. once he had placed Freddy down some where safe he got ready to run away.

"im so sorry Freddy, I know you will never forgive. Though just know that that im doing this for your own good, love you bro..." and with that Toy Freddy ran down the street and no matter how much he wanted to turn back he knew it would be a mistake.


	2. similarities

**Hey what's up peeps, sorry for not writing a message last time, had some technical difficulty's. Anyway thank you all for reading my first chapter, really appreciate it! and thank you to Kawaii Freddy for reviewing. and now im going to shut up and give you the next chapter! Plz R &R I am open to suggestions!**

Chapter: similarities

 ** _city, streets, 12;00am_**

foxy wondered down the streets, trying to take his mind of mangle. It was now midnight and foxy would usually be asleep by now, however foxy didn't care about sleep that night, he was to lost in his thoughts. he was disappointed... disappointed in himself _._ He knew it wasn't his fault that he had lost his sister, though he couldn't help feeling guilty. _'what if she is still alive and I abandoned her for no reason what so ever? o-or maybe I could have at least tried to save her...'_ foxy thought to himself _'no foxy, don't think like that, push that aside and move on."_ though foxy knew this would never happen. Suddenly he felt himself collide with another figure.

"Ow!" they both cried out in unison as they fell to the floor

 ** _same place, 12:00 am_**

 _Bonnie had been walking around the streets for the past half hour, mumbling to himself. Now that those men had kidnapped bon bon (they had left him a note) bonnie was gonna have trouble on his own. bonnie had planned to go after her though the men wrote on the back of the note that they would kill her if he tried to find her, and he preferred her sister kidnapped then dead. He had seemingly been crying in his sleep so when he woke up he was so dehydrated that he couldn't cry any more. Ever since bonnie had woken up on the side walk he had been simply wondering around the city without a care about looking were he was going.. until a few seconds ago. he collided with a mysterious figure and fallen backwards. As he hit the hard surface he cried out in pain a so did the other figure._

"huh, w-whose there?" asked a frightened bonnie

"s-sorry, its dark, I couldn't see where I was going." the dark figure apologized whiles standing up, offering a hand to bonnie. He gladly accepted and said,

"no it was my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going." bonnie looked up to face the figure who was now illuminated in the moon light. It was a red fox with an eye patch and a hook on his right eye and hand. he look quite skinny and his eyes was a golden colour and he had pretty sharp teeth, though luckily the fox looked pretty friendly.

foxy stared at the shape in front at him. It turned out to be a slim purple bunny with big floppy ears and reddish pink eyes. just by his expression foxy could tell what kind of guy this was. He looked about the same age as him, 11. Neither of them realized they were staring until they both looked away.

"uh sorry 'bout that mm.. well hi im foxy." foxy said in a not so cheery mood. It took bonnie a few moments to answer which made it clear that foxy was the more confident.

"oh im bonnie, uh so what are you doing out here a midnight?"

"I... I don't h-have anywhere to l-live." foxy stuttered as he could feel the tears coming back to his eyes. bonnie noticed this and asked,

"what happened?"

foxy began explaining what had happened earlier that day and bonnie soon realized the fox had been through something very similar to him. and when foxy mention sister, bonnie felt a few tears stroke his cheek. foxy looked up to face bonnie, who was still silently crying and realized it was his turn to ask.

"so, w-what about y-you?" he asked still stuttering through a few tears.

After bonnie had finished telling his story, they both stood there thinking, almost as if they were inn another world.

 _'is it even possible I might have found someone who has been through everything I've been through ? I might not be alone in this world..."_ bonnie couldn't help feeling overjoyed at this, though his emotions immediately went back to sadness, depression and guilt thinking over the days events. foxy was thinking something very similar, _'I cant believe, there's actually someone else that's been through every thing that I have, in the same day. I wonder what he will do now'_

"hey... um are you saying that y-you don't have any where to live now?" bonnie began a convocation to their solution.

"yeah, same with you, right?"

"exactly, but um... since we've, you know, been through and lost the same things recently... and have no where to live, I w-was wondering maybe... look, if we go out into the big city alone, there's a small chance that we could survive out there. And I think if we can managed to stick together maybe we could, well, live together, help each other... what do y-you think?"

'I agree."

"y-you what?" bonnie couldn't believe foxy had just agreed to the idea.

"your right, if we are going to survive out there, we gonna need to look after each other. So I say lets do it."

bonnie breathed a huge sigh of relief. he was surmised and actually a bit happy. he thought foxy would turn and run away from bonnie, though instead he simply agreed. It had taken probably the most courage that bonnie had ever had to use.

 _Oh don't worry bonnie, you shall be needing a lot more courage, a lot more._

 _ **city bridge, same city, 12:00**_

chica sat on the edge of the bridge pavement, her feet dangling over the edge, about 8 feet away rom the murky water. the creek usually looked beautiful at night time with its wet mirror reflecting the stars and moons gaze. However right then the beauty of the creek had turned into a puddle of inky darkness, or at least that's the way chica saw it. She had finally managed to stop crying over her sister though couldn't get the thought off her dead out of her head. _"is it really true, is my sister really... dead? did I run away to quickly? should I have waited for another response? no- no, she's dead, and now I have no idea what to do."_ chica kept on thinking _'I mean I have a house, though me alone I could never take care of my self, if only there were some one else like me, some one who can understand what im feeling...'_

Almost as if on cue, chica spotted a strange figure stumbling in the distance, and it seemed to be going across the bridge. as the figure got closer chica got a better look at it, and luckily the figure did not see her. she made out a brown bear wearing a black top hat and black bow tie, he had deep blue eyes, which were half closed, and he seemed to be clutching the side of his head. he looked a year older then her, so he was probably about 12 years old. chica got curious and was about to follow when she felt her foot get caught and she slipped and fell front first onto the concrete bridge.

"ow!" she cried out loud, then immediately lifted her head when she heard foot steps coming towards her. the same figure was now crouching down next to, ready to help her up. he gave his hand and she nervously took it.

"s-sorry, I was-"

"are you okay?"

"y-yeah, im fine but um, hey what are doing out here a night, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"well, I-I usually would at this time though I uhh... hey why are you out here then?" Freddy tried desperately trying to change the subject.

"huh, its a little touchy, though I think it would good to get it out my system, so..."

chica explained her story about the explosion in the beauty salon and the fact the doctor said that her sister was dead, or at least that's what chica thought as she ran out the doors before the doctor could say anymore.

"And now, even though I have a home, there's no way I-I could take care of my self, all alone..." she said as she began to burst out in tears.

"hey, its okay... I understand what your going through,"

"im sorry, I don't even know who you are, and im chica by the way."

"im Freddy,"

" its nice to... wait earlier did you just say that you know what im going through? I don't think anyone could understand-"

"unfortunately, I-I do.."

" really ...what happened?... if you don't mind me asking-"

"n-no, its fine, its just I don't really know. Me and my brother were walking down the street from the butches store and I went to use the restroom. I come back and see my brother had dropped his bags and his eyes were bloodshot. Though I let it slide and later on after dinner... im not sure. I remember he saying he was sorry and then, he knocked me out and obviously abandoned me..."

"oh god... im so sorry, do you know why he just abandoned you like that?" chica couldn't believe Freddy's brother would leave him like that.

"not sure...um, I was thinking... no sorry its a stupid idea..."

"what's a stupid idea?" chica had no idea what Freddy was talking about though it was sounding good already.

"well neither of us have any one to live with now, so you know, maybe we could look after each other.. so?"

"that's... that's... that's a great idea!" chica cried happily, and Freddy was really pleased with him self for coming up with that.

"hey uh..." Freddy began "wont we need to get a house or something?"

"me and my sisters house, its perfect, its a little big as its designed as a house for 4, though it will do."

"what about your-?"

"parents... I don't really know... anyway so I think this could work, don't you?"

"yeah, but... here's the hard part... we are to young to get jobs, out at least I don't wont to get one, so it looks like we may have to do some... stealing..."

"I-I k-kinda figured that."

"so where's this house of yours?"

 ** _same city, streets, 3:00 am_**

Bonnie and foxy had been walking down the streets talking about what they were going to do and how they were going to survive. Lucky for bonnie, foxy new a lot about this stuff. They had decided to go with the flow and they already new they were going to have to steal for survival, and once again foxy already knew how to do this, and some how bonnie also had a far idea of what to do. only through their little talk they already knew quite a bit about each other and we good friends (that was quick). Now they just needed some where to lay low and that's what they were looking for at that moment. They thought they would never find anywhere yet they had no idea there solution was just around the corner...

chica and Freddy were walking down the street on their way to chica's house when they were about to turn the corner. Suddenly they stopped as they could here small voices coming from around the corner."whoa, what do you think that is?" Freddy's asked chica a little louder then he had intended to. just then the voices stopped as they had heard Freddy speak.

"I-is someone there?" asked one of the voices from behind the corner.

"yeah, c-come out, we aint gonna hurt ya," Freddy called

as he said so, two figures came out from behind the corner. One was (foxy, not gonna explain what he looks like again) and the other one was (bonnie, again not explaining). Chica's eyes immediately fell on the red fox. she thought he was pretty cute, the way his bangs kinda blew around in the nights wind.

"h-hi im Freddy and this is Chica, who are you two?" it was obvious Freddy was attempting to start a good convocations.

"uh, im bonnie and this is foxy,' bonnie introduced them by pointing at himself and the fox.

"hi," chica and foxy said in unison

 _ **and now they get to do all of this again, yay!(sarcastically)**_

It took a while however eventually they had all explained why they were outside at night, the accidents with their siblings, and that they had decide to live with each other and all that.

"wait, your saying that you two have no where to live?!" chica strangely felt excited.

"yeah, were actually looking for somewhere now though we cant find anywhere. do you know any where we could lay low?" foxy asked hoping they she could give them some where, though wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"why not live with me and Freddy, and we could all look after each other, its a huge house and it was made to fit 4!"

"seriously, you mean that?" bonnie said jumping up and down excitedly like a, well, a bunny.

"of course, that's a great idea chica!" Freddy was so happy he had already made 4 friend who had been through very similar things to him and they were going to live together.

"wait, don't you need to pay to live in a house monthly, I wouldn't really know, I used to live In an abandoned one." foxy asked

"oh god I didn't think of that. How are we gonna get the money?"

"stealing, we were gonna need to do that anyway, right" bonnie said as everyone nodded.

 __ ** _Freddy, 4:30am_**

I couldn't believe it, I had friends, maybe we could become a family. I've never had friends before and living with them, I just hope we can manage it. Im also the oldest, even if its only by a year, I have to be responsible, I cant let anything happen to them. we may have to make a routine of things to do like whos gonna steal? how? are we even allowed to live on our own, I defiantly don't fancy and orphanage.. anyway im sure things will run smoothly…

 _Oh freddy you wish… you wish_

Well every one that's the second chapter, hope you liked it! Plz review and tell me what you think. Sorry if im rushing this I just really want to get into the real story. Crazyloconutcase is out, peace!


	3. the real begining

**Hello once again peeps! I really hope your enjoying my story so far! Now I've had a lot of views (it's a lot for me since im new) though only 1 review, Plz review guys I want to know YOUR ideas and what YOU think! Also sorry for last time, I kinda had a glitch in the computer and posted the chapter really short however I hope that doesn't happen again! Now R &R&E (read and review and enjoy)!**

 **Now everyone keep in mind that this is** _ **4 YEARS IN THE FUTURE**_

Chapter: The real beginning

 _ **Town shopping center, police forces, 3:17 pm**_

"Hurry! Get up to the ground floor of the parking lot, he's about exit the shopping center! GO, GO, GO!" one of the police (the commander) screamed into the walky talky, sending a few of his own men down to that level.

"Commander, c-commander h-he… g-getti-n-ng a-awa-y!" another police man said through the commanders glitching walky talky.

"Well, then we have no choice then to bring out the tranquilizer darts, and hurry with them! We can't let that red thief get away again, we've failed too many times for me to count."

"r-remember s-sir, h-e is-s the fas-test t-thing in t-town, i-if not the co-untry!"

"JUST CARRY OUT THE ORDER!"

"Y-yes sir!"

 _ **Ground level parking lot, 3:18 pm**_

"Hahaha, oh this is hilarious, oh god police are SO dumb!" the red fox laughed as he sped away from the mall holding a simple linen lamp with his hook "I hope this is the lamp chica said to get… or steal whatever!" the fox sped through the parking lot like a blur, chuckling every time he heard the cops curse as they missed him with the darts. Most people who steal wouldn't be laughing at the police nor hardly watching were they were going, yet this particular fox thief had quite a few years of experience.

Obviously, the fox was foxy. He had grown _A LOT_ since he was 11 and had also become a lot more mature… and mischievous. He was now a 15 year old fox with again reddish brown fur. He was tall and lean and a nice body build. He still had his long time hook and eye patch giving him the pirate look everyone recognized. His other eye that wasn't covered was a bright gold colour and he had big pointy ears for hearing. He also wore the same, only a bigger size, light brown shorts that he had once again managed to shred at the ends. He was quite attractive. Another thing that had increased massively was his incredible speed. He was now at least the fastest in town, maybe even the country. That's the main reason why he was the one who usual did the small stealing, though when they plan to steal a few things the team usually go with him.

Foxy was now running away from the police officers once again as he had stolen a lamp from the home center store. The funny thing was that he knew the police and their commander pretty well as they had managed to arrest him several times, infact they had arrested all of the team except chica. They were lucky for this as she always immediately runs over to get them out of jail, then they all walk away laughing. Of course though most of the time team 'thief' won against team 'police'

Foxy then saw the entrance to the parking lot and quickly increased his speed. They lived quite far away from the mall in a big house at the end of town. It would usually take a car to drive from the mall to their house an hour, however thanks to foxy's speed he could get there under 10 minutes (yes, im making him that fast). Unfortunately, just as he exited the parking lot he felt something sink deep into his shoulder. _'Oh no!'_ foxy thought and looked back over at his shoulder to not see any blood but a small dart implanted in there. Foxy new immediately what it was, a tranquilizer dart. He had never, ever been shot by one of those before, which meant he had never felt the feeling of slowly passing out whiles trying to run as quickly possible.

"n-no, I… I can make this, c- ome on." Foxy could just see the house up ahead. He quickly looked back to see the mall was out of sight and there were no police coming after him. When he saw the house again it was more of a blur, though he managed to see his friend's running towards him, they must have seen him through the window. Just before he blacked out he heard chica scream his name, and then everything went black.

 _ **Inside the house, 6:30 pm**_

Foxy woke up to find himself lay down on the main sofa inside their house. He quickly sat up and looked around to find that chica sat next to him. She turned to look at him and when she did so their noses were practically touching, or beak to nose as chica's a chicken.

Chica had again like foxy grow a lot since she was 11. She was now a 15 year old chicken with a beautifully shaped body (I don't mean that inappropriately). Her amethyst eyes sparked more then ever and she wore a white tank top that was bigger in size then it was 4 years ago and the same short again a bigger size. Her blond hair was boy-style though this didn't really matter as she was covered in feathers. She had had a crush on foxy ever since they met however since they were 14 her feelings have started to get a bit more serious.

They were both blushing for a moment until chica sighed in relief and gave him a quick hug.

"Im so glad you're finally awake, you've been out for 2 and a half hours."

"What! That must be some strong dart huh?"

"No kidding. So yeah thanks for getting lamp! It looks great."

"Really? Well no problem, hey where are Freddy and bonnie?" he asked whiles standing up.

"Not sure,"

"Well let's go see, there probably somewhere upstairs…"

 _ **House, upstairs, living space, 6: 40 pm**_

Bonnie was practicing notes on his guitar. He had always had an interest for music though never been able to express it as they were, well, wanted. They were technically on they run though all police were smart enough not ambush the gang. Over the four years they had lived together, as they had hoped, they had become practically a family. They cared for each other like they would for their brother and sisters they lost all those years ago. The thought still hurt them though together they had gotten through it. They family also had their daily life routine figured out: the boys steal, chica does house work (which she actually enjoyed doing) and they always roam around the city as group, as if they wanted to get caught.

Bonnie thought about the day they had all met, how young they were. Just like foxy and chica, bonnie had grown to be a tall and lean purple bunny. The same pink and red eyes and big floppy ears. Though he was still the cute shy bunny he's always been. Just then Freddy walked into the room.

Now Freddy had also grown, though had matured the most. Most of the time he was a chill dude who was always playing it cool however when something happened to one of his brothers or his sister (they considered themselves brothers and sisters) he would flip. This was one because he cared for them a lot as they cared for him and because he wanted to make sure that he would never turn into his brother and abandon them. He, like the others had grown taller and still wore his top hat and bow tie. He was nice and lean like the other boys and still had his dark brown fur and deep blue eyes. And he was pretty handsome.

"Hey bonnie, you really love ya guitar huh?" Freddy asked smiling

"Hey what's up Freddo, anything new?"

"Well foxy has woken up, though that's about it… hey have you thought about what happened all those years ago, when we first met?"

"What do ya mean?" bonnie asked as he put his guitar down a looking back up at Freddy, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"H-have you ever wondered what h-happened to your sister, bon bon?"

"Oh..." as soon as Freddy mention bon bon, bonnie began to have flash backs of all those good times he had with his sister, which hurt him. He missed her so much and wondered what had become of her. He then looked back at Freddy and said, "Well, I try not to think of it too much, but honestly, sometimes I just want to run away and search the world for her."

"I know what you mean, though if ever find my brother, I want to beat him and force him to tell me why he abandoned me like that… I do wonder where he is now though."

Just then foxy and chica entered the room, waving casually.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" foxy asked them.

"d-do you guys ever miss your sisters?" bonnie asked chica and foxy, stuttering slightly.

Their expressions immediately changed to a look of upset and depression. They never really fancied remembering what had happened back then, though they knew one day it would come to this.

"You know now I think of it I really regret running away like that, maybe i should have stayed behind with here, I never even heard if she at least had a funeral!" chica cried out randomly

"Same with me, I feel like I should have at least gone back and looked for her body in the ruins, though I just left there for good and I don't intend on going back…" foxy just said miserably.

"If there were anything that we could do about it, that I would have done it years ago. I would at least wont to know what happened to my sister and if she's dead or alive." Bonnie then finished. Those answers set Freddy of thinking. What if there was something they could do, to find out if their siblings are really still alive and if they are, where are they?

"Hey guys, it's pretty late, let's have some pizza and then we can talk afterwards, ok?" chica said back to her cheery self. Chica really loved to cook if you want a perfect meal, you go straight to chica.

 _ **Police office, mall, 6:50 pm**_

 _Slam!_

"Sir, please, put my officer down… or I use this!" the commander pulled out a shotgun from his belt and aimed it at the intruder. Suddenly, the mysterious figure began to laugh uncontrollably. What could have been so funny, the police had heard of stories about criminals who killed for fun, though didn't realize that's what they facing at that moment. Eventually the intruder stopped laughing and stared up and the officer he was pushing against the wall, whiles choking. Then again at the commander.

"And you think that thing…" he pointed at the shotgun "… will affect me?"

"Im taking that as a no to my question! Im sorry sir but you leave me no choice…" the commander said as he tightened his grip on the trigger and fired. Though the bullet simply bounced right of the figure.

"What the …?!" the officer never got to finish his sentence as his eyes turned to a haunting purple. He dropped the gun and stared up at the figure, who was now the one controlling him. The figure stepped away from the wall, releasing the other man that was now dead. The mysterious intruder had squeezed its neck so hard that the vocal cords collapsed inwards along with the man air tube and throat. Now there was quite a large puddle of blood on the floor. The figure looked back at the commander and said

"You now serve me…" and as he stepped out into the light all you could see was his eyes, they were black voids with white centers. However saw nothing else as the figure simply vanished.

"Yes master… I shall now take out the first order." Murmured the now-possessed commander, in a deep metallic voice. He then took out his walky talky and began to yell the order into it, which delivered to his other police men officers.

 _ **House, kitchen, 7:00 pm**_

"Pizza's ready!" chica called as she pulled out the beauty out from the oven, ready hot. She waited a few moments before calling again. This time they came, however they weren't rushing to be the first ones in the kitchen as they usually did, they just walked in slowly, with bored expressions. Only when she studied them carefully she realized that they were thinking about the conversation they had had earlier. She had to admit that she didn't really think about it, though she was always better at letting things go then the boys. They simply grabbed their slices, waved as a simple thanks and turned to go back to their rooms, though chica wasn't going to put up with it.

"Hey! What's up with you guys?" chica called back at them.

All the boys turned around and hung their heads down apologetically. Chica sighed and said,

"I know that you guys wish you knew what had happened to them, so do I, though there's no way to find out if there alive or-"

"Internet." Freddy simple interrupted, snapping his fingers with I free hand.

"What?" all other three animals said in unison.

"The internet, you can find anything on there! This may be our only way of finding out if your siblings are alive!"

"What about yours brother?" foxy asked

I-I don't think I could ever stand to see h-him again! Though I- I want to help you guys…"

"That could work, we can go check now, let's go!" bonnie said as he began to wonder out of the kitchen only to be dragged back by chica.

"Yes but FIRST, we eat!" chica said and handed him his plate, as the others chuckled at the two.

 _ **Living room, 7:50 pm**_

After everyone had finished their food and where about go upstairs and to the computer, however bonnie and foxy, thanks to their huge ears and good listening, noticed they could footstep's pattering on the pavement.

"Huh, what's that?" bonnie asked

"What's what?" chica and Freddy asked as they weren't so good at hearing.

"It kinda sounds like footstep's coming from the front yard." Foxy said. All four animals looked outside the window however it was too dark to make out any unusual figures. All they could make out is that it was raining as the rain drops stained the window.

"Probably just the rain you heard, maybe the thunder." Chica concluded. Foxy and bonnie were pretty sure it wasn't rain they heard, however if you truly knew chica, you have to know not mess with her and put up a fight. You would regret it. Though then they heard it again, and this time they were certain it wasn't the rain. Without saying anything this time, bonnie and foxy rushed down the corridor that was connected with the living room. Foxy then opened the door only to get a powerful blow to the chest, knocking him back with bonnie luckily there to catch him. All four animals looked up to find a police man aiming a huge machine gun at them, and a load of other police behind him for back up. Did police even carry guns like that? Then chica noticed his eyes.

"Oh god, guys, look at his eyes!..." she screeched. They did and noticed that they were a bright illuminating yet scary purple colour with a serious glow. All the other police man's eyes were also like that.

"Whoa! What the fu-"Freddy began but was interrupted by the police men shouting,

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Ok, ok. Don't worry I will take care of this," foxy said as he walked up to the commander and looked him in his mysteriously purple eyes. "look sir, we will give back the lamp and in return you get out of here, got it?" foxy tried to deal firmly however the officer simply snarled, showing some unnaturally sharp teeth before repeating,

"Put your hands in the air!"

"Guys, were gonna have to do it or they'll-"bonnie was interrupted as Freddy stepped forward and began to walked over and stand next to foxy. This caught the officer's attention however before he bothered to shoot, Freddy slapped him across the face.

"What's wrong with you?! W-with your… eyes?" Freddy slowed down to a stop as the officer looked up, his eyes now a deep navy colour. Though instead of shooting Freddy, he swiftly tackled him to the floor. Now the officer may have been strong, however Freddy was stronger. Almost as soon as they hit the floor, the animatronic bear used his feet to push his opponent off him. Just then chica rammed her rolling pin (which she always carried with her for emergencies) into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, bonnie then ran up to the commander and punch him square between the eyes. It wasn't often that he enrolled with the fighting, though he noticed that this was starting to get pretty serious.

"What do want with my family?!" bonnie screeched at the police officers.

"I have to take out my masters orders, it shall not be long before this country knows you're wanted…" he said whiles brewing an evil grin.

"Come on dude, we always come around, we trade you the back the item and you walk away only for us to steal it again, what is it with you?" foxy said jokily, thinking the police men where messing with him, though had no idea what was really going on…

"I have no knowledge on any of this! You are wanted by my master and soon it won't be long until whole world knows you're wanted, my master shall make sure of that!"

"But why are we wanted? Who is your master?" chica asked impatiently

Suddenly all the police men flinched as they blinked a few times. Just then the lights went out as the lightning from the storm struck the power cables, which travelled around the city. Luckily thanks to the animatronics glowing eyes, they could still see, however for some strange reason so could the police men. The animatronics only noticed this though when the police officers came towards them, heads hung down, mumbling something.

"Ok its official, there possessed by something!" bonnie said as the grumbles from the police men got louder.

"No kidding! There's something obviously that has been programed to destroy us and possessed them," foxy said pointing the creepy officers

"n-no, a machine cant hack a human, there flesh and blood. It's not something, it's some _one_!" Freddy exclaimed shocked. They all turned to the police who ere now only a foot away and there grumbles could be heard,

"Find them… challenge them… DESTROY THEM!" they said repeatedly now in a deep metallic voice. The animatronics eyes widened once they heard this, and realized that they had to get out there immediately. Though before they could do anything, one of the police brought out a knife a struck bonnie on the left arm, leaving a deep gash. Bonnie screeched out in pain. It began to bleed oil (animatronics are like different versions of humans, only these are animals, so loosing oil to them is like losing blood to a human).

"Bonnie!" all three animals cried out whiles running to their brother.

"I-im ok…" he managed

"We need to wrap that up, but first…,' foxy said whiles grabbing Freddy and chica by their arms and gripped tightly "Freddy grab bonnie, we need to get out of here!" so Freddy grabbed bonnie, putting his arm behind bonnie to give him support as he was losing oil fast. No one realized what foxy was about to do until we leaned back slightly, and prepared to make a dash for it. Foxy always did that when he wanted to go his maximum speed. Suddenly, everything became a blur as foxy karate kicked the window and broke into a run, dragging the others with him. They could all still hear the sound of bullets firing as they went however it quickly faded as they picked up speed and travelled out of ear shot.

 _ **5 minutes later, edge of the city**_

The blur of mixed colours of red, brown, yellow and purple finally came to a stop as they had reached to brink of the city. Freddy and chica were panting heavily, but not foxy. That was pretty ironic as he was the one doing the running however he was used to running. Once they regained their breath, they helped sit bonnie down under the trees so he wouldn't get to much rain water in his system. Luckily he had stopped losing blood and was starting to regain consciousness as he had briefly blacked out in the running. After a few minutes chica had patched up his arm using a first aid kit she had managed to grab before they had sped off.

"What happened?" bonnie asked as he regained full consciousness.

"Were not sure… glad you're awake though." Chica said relieved.

"Not to sure about that…" foxy said whiles him and Freddy walked over to them and sat down.

"What do you mean you not sure your glad to see Bonnies ok?!" chica screeched at him, though when the three stared at her she realized foxy meant that he thought he knew what was going on, not that he didn't care for his friend.

"Uhh… s- sorry foxy, I didn't realize what you-"

"Forget it, doesn't matter. Though what does matter is what's going on. It's obvious that those police men were possessed, we know that for sure. Who possessed them? I have no idea. And that's now the problem. Who wants to get back at us, kill us? Why? And what can we do to stop them? From now on guys, until we find out what's going on, we are on the run for their lives…"

 _ **Somewhere in the town, 00:00 pm**_

Hahahahahah, oh god! That phrase is going to echo in my mind forever, literally! Oh you little scum have no idea what you have got ahead of you… no idea

…

 _It's me_

 **Well everybody there's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Now please guys it only takes a few minutes to review this story! It would hurt to simply type in your name and send in a small message to tell me what you think, please, please plleeaasseee review! I shall be updating soon! Crazyloconutcase out!**


	4. A shocking discovery

**WWHHAASSUUUPPP! Peeps! I wanna say thank you to my 4 follows kawaii Freddy, freman226, elatedrune and last but not least Jonathan Stanley! I want to point out a few things, im gonna start putting the days just for the sake of it, k? K! Now:**

 **Chapter 1 was on a Monday, chapter 2 started on Monday (same day) and went into Tuesday, and chapter 3 was 4 years later and on a Friday and this chapter a day later on Sunday.**

 **However… however, I uhh… actually I got nothing else to say that please R &R&E! Oh and this chapter is for ****Chica** **,** **Bonnie** **and** **Foxy** **fans! Don't worry there shall be more Freddy in the next one!**

Chapter: a shocking discovery

 _ **everywhere! 5:00 am, Sunday**_

Life… was a gift which people cherished with love and kindness. A world full of freedom and nature, Positivity and respect. A life of perfection… phft… well if that's what you're looking for don't come to this city cause you aint gonna get any of it **(guys, I just** _ **had**_ **to put that in)**

 **Forest, same time**

Foxy, chica and bonnie where hanging around in a hidden part of the forest where no one could find them, well at least they hoped. Freddy had gone out to get some food supplies for them by stealing from the local shopping center. They had tried to go out altogether, though when they did they were almost caught by the police. Luckily for them, chica seriously loved to use her rolling pin for more than just cooking. So Freddy had gone out alone as they figured it wouldn't attract as much attention.

"I… I can't believe it. I never thought this day would come! We've been through so much… a-and if we ever got sent on t-the run… I didn't expect it to happen like…like… that." Chica said between tears.

"I know. I-im mean I know we steal, and the police know it was survival. We usually get away with it and they just let it roll off. Though why now? And the real question, who's their master? It's obvious that wasn't them and that that ambush was not done on their personal terms." foxy said, his face hung down and ignoring eye contact.

"We- we have to do something about all this! We can't just stand around and watch the purple-eyed police men put up wanted posters of us. Theirs some one behind all of this who wants revenge us for some random reason and we have to find out who it is!" bonnie screeched, clenching his fist and squeezing his eyes shut.

Chica and foxy immediately looked up at their friend. They had never seen him so angry before, and they were pretty shocked to see how confident he was. The truth was, bonnie honestly did want to figure out this entire mess, though part of it was because he hated it when people hurt others, physically and mentally. He remembered back when it was just him and his beloved sister, bon bon, back in the days when they had somewhere to live (with their now dead grandmother). Bonnie remembered those who used to bully his sister… all those years ago…

 _ **Bonnies flash back, streets, 7:30 am, 1982**_

 _Bon bon was walking home from the park. She loved going there, it was the only place she could be alone, where she was allowed to take a break and think. And… it was also the last place she had ever seen her parents, before they were killed… and she had no knowledge on how. That's why spending so much time in the park was special to her. Though she now feared that those days were over as she had seen a huge cement truck rubble through the park, vibrating the ground and destroying a lot of the grass. She had tried complaining to the instructor about it, though he simply said they were expanding the city using the park, and closed the window in her face. A few tears streaked her face as she walked back home. Now she was probably going to have to find somewhere else to think straight now, though she could never replace the memory of her parents. She was about to enter the front gate to her houses front yard when a foot pushed her hard in the back and she fell to the floor._

" _Ow!" she cried out in pain, she turned on her back to see 3 figures standing over her. Two of the figures roughly 'helped' her up and shoved her forward to face the 3 one. He was a midnight black panther with insane swamp green eyes. He wore a aviator jacket and a pair of shades over his eyes. He stared at bon bon and an evil grin formed on his face._

" _Hey there girly, what ya doin' ou' 'ere all alone hey?" he asked her as if talking to a 2 year old, as the others chuckled in amusement._

" _Please, l-let me go… I don't want anything to… to d-do with this." Bon bon said as she tried to pass the panther however he blocked her way with ease._

" _Ohh, leaving so soon?" he said mockingly. They began to close in on her_

 _Bon bon looked back at the other 2 figures. One was a grizzly bear (unlike Freddy) and had big yellow eyes and was wearing a leather jacket and was smoking a cigar. The last figure was a hair-blond coloured bird with an orange beak. She had long brown wavy hair and an evil look in her emerald green eyes._

' _Hey, rob, I think we could have some fun with this kid…" she called over to the panther (rob)._

" _Ohh, yes I agree… I agree Lizzy, what do you think rake?" Rob replied back_

" _Yeah baby, let's get started..." the bear (rake) said._

 _Bonnie, who was watching all of this from the window, was absolutely shocked. He only broke out of his trance when bon bon began to cry. He quickly whizzed outside as fast as he could (which was as you know really fast) and was soon behind the panther._

" _Hey you!" bonnie called over to rob who was towering over him._

" _Ahh! And 'ho the hell are ya?" rob demanded._

" _Uh, look, let my sister go or you'll regret it!"_

" _Hahaha! And how are you gonna stop us, you look so weak and puny!" rake laughed as so did the other 2. Bonnie caught a glimpse of bon bon and she was now on the floor weeping. Bonnie looked back at the bullies and immediately knew he wouldn't be able to take them out, he was only 10 years old after all._

 _Though he knew his speed would work, without a second thought, bonnie sped past the panther that had forgotten about blocking the bunny's way. He picked up bon bon, avoiding not to hurt her, and sped back to face the bullying trio, who had stopped laughing and turned to face the 2 bunny's, shocked at Bonnies speed._

" _How the hell did you just do that?!" rob asked him, a look of shock and fear on his face. Though bonnie didn't answer, he simply sped back into the house, still carrying bonnie in his arms. When they were safe again in the house, bonnie set bon bon down and looked at her dead straight in the eyes._

" _Did they hurt you?" he asked in a serious tone_

 _Bon bon just shook her head, and then ran to bonnie and hugged him, crying into his furry shoulder, and he returned it. "Thank you, brother, I knew I could count on you. Please never ever leave me…"_

" _Bon bon, I would never dream of leaving you, I promise we shall never separate." He answered back smiling in happiness. Bon bon returned the smile…_

 _ **Back to the present, same location, 5:10 am**_

"Bonnie?...BONNIE?!..." foxy and chica shouted at bonnie, who was in his own world. His eyes had been scrunched shut for the past 5 minutes and his fist was still clenched tight. Eventually opened his eyes only to be confused when he saw chica and foxy shaking his shoulders.

"Whoa, what's going on?" bonnie asked as he unclenched his fist and the other 2 stopped shaking him.

"Dude, you've been day dreaming for the past 5 minutes." Foxy said

"I think it was more like zoned out." Chica corrected. Foxy raised his eye brows at her and she giggled. She had always thought he looked cute when he did that. Foxy then smirked and turned back to bonnie.

"Anyway, what was all that about?"

"a- a flash back of when people used to bully m-my … sister." Bonnie explained

Foxy and chica mouthed the one word 'oh' and chica turned away to go back to their hide out sleeping area to wait for Freddy though foxy stayed with bonnie to talk. It was a few moments before either one said anything, however eventually, foxy spoke up,

"We need to do something about this…" foxy trailed of,

"Huh, what do ya mean? Are ya talking about the police men, 'cause if you are we got no chance. I have never seen anything like that in my life!" bonnie said

"No, Im talking about our siblings. We have to at least find out what happened to them. Your sister was kidnapped, though you don't know exactly what happened to her. Chica said she ran out before hardly getting any real information about her sister, so who knows? And my sister, mangle… she may have made it out the back yard or something, she wouldn't have been caught by the fire so easily, though I can't be sure…"

"Yeah I agree with ya, though how do we get to a computer to look it up?"

"There's an office block a few miles away from here at the edge of the town."

"Ok, but unless you know how to hack-"

"Im prepared to take that chance."

"Oh, then I guess we just need to tell chica and-"

"I already heard." Both boys turned to see chica leaning against one of the trees a few feet behind them.

"You've been stalking us, haven't you?" foxy rolled his eyes

"No, I've been watching you two silently whiles listening to your conversation without you knowing, not stalking!" chica teased as a smiled brewed on her face. Both boys just shrugged and bonnie asked,

"So, what do you think?"

"Let's do it! Though we can't tell Freddy, he said that he doesn't want anything to do with his brother."

They all nodded in agreement and talked for a few more minutes before Freddy got back.

 _ **Same location, 00:00**_

The 3 had agreed to wait when Freddy was asleep to sneak out and make a run for the office block. Once he was, foxy, chica and bonnie sped for the forest.

"Are we all ready?" foxy asked whiles taking chica's hand, making them both blush. Bonnie smirked when he saw this and took chica's other hand as he and foxy began to run towards the city. Foxy went slower to let bonnie catch up to him. It only took about 3 seconds to reach the city. As soon as they reached the brink of the town they had to move quickly so they wouldn't be seen. They hid behind the turning corners of the street and sometimes down the ally's. When they finally reached the office block there were three ways to enter.

"ok, guys. I know this place seems a little… plain, though I have heard some pretty freaky things go on in here so we have to be careful. We should all take a different route so if one of us finds the path blocked they can turn back and try another route. One way or another, one of us shall make it, got it?" foxy asked. The other two nodded and chose a path.

Chica chose the path of strait ahead it was pretty simple. All she had to do was smash the window, hack the elevator and reach up to the top level or as they call it base 21. In there they had all sorts. Information on the military and war, bank accounts, security cameras from all over the city and even a vending machine. **;)** If any of this stuff were to go worldwide there could be major consequences so it was safely locked up, or at least that's what the boss thought.

Bonnie went with a different path which was through the air vents. He would have to use the dumpsters to reach the vents though it didn't look hard. Then he would have to travel through a couple of them to move up to floor 21/ base 21. Once he was there he would probably meet chica there if she made it and same with foxy.

Foxy had taken the most difficult route, up. He would have to use the rain pipes running up the building to reach the top. Once at the top he would have to find a trap door that would lead down to the base 21. At that point all the animatronic animals figured their task were pretty simple. They thought that the only one here was the night guard, who would be easy to take out, and that other than that he would be alone. Boy were they wrong **(you know I think I give out to many cliff hangers).**

"Ok guys! Let's do this!" chica cried as all three charged to their path. Hopefully, they would find out the truth about their siblings… though is there something that doesn't want them seeing what's inside those computer files? ( **Ok! Its official that's the last cliff hanger unless it's at the end of the chapter!)**

 _ **Chica, 00: 30**_

The 'elegant' Steps to breaking a window- step one: chica simply charged at the window, not realizing how thick the glass was. She simply slammed into it with all her force as her body stoke to the window for a few seconds before slowly slipping down. End of steps.

"Ow! God dammin' it!" she cried out in pain as she rubbed her beak. "Oh yeah you want to have go at old chica, phft, bring it!" She seemingly challenged the emotionless and lifeless glass. She stood on her feet and this time with a more powerful run up managed to karate kick her way through the window. Shards of glass immediately flew everywhere. A lot of them piecing themselves in chica's back.

"Ahh!" she cried out as a few dropped out, letting some bloody oil drip out. Luckily there was hardly any oil coming out of her back. She stood up and walked forward casually. Then she spotted the elevator at the other side of the room though she didn't see any sort of security guard. She walked over to the elevator. She had no idea what's so ever on how to hack, so she figured she would just prise the doors open. And she did so. Once chica entered the elevator she immediately pressed the button that said:

BASE 21/ RESTRICTED AREA

"Well that was easier than I expected!" chica said happily as she noticed the doors were still open as the elevator she was in started to go up.

"Oh crap… uh who the hell cares?"chica grumbled. She watched as she could see what each floor level was made off, though it was just cement walls, wires and pipes. Nothing special **.** She finally reached the top of the building and stepped out to take a breath of fresh air. Then she looked around base 21.

It was the most boring thing she had ever seen! She even thought cleaning a toilet looked more entertaining. The office just had a load of computers on desks and with chairs dotted around the room. They were separated by a cardboard wall that only went up 3 feet. There were no lights however chica could still see because of her illuminating eyes. She walked over to one of the office computers and cracked her knuckles, but just before she could type, she got a powerful plow to the head.

She fell to the floor on her knees.

"Yikes! Who the hell?!" she turned around to see a human figure standing over her. When chica quickly stood up walked back a few feet, she got a better look at it. It was male with messy blond hair stuffed under a hat. He was wearing a rain blue button-up shirt and black pants and looked about 17. He was holding some sort of metal pipe.

"Stay away from the office! How did you even get in here?!" the figure screeched at chica, raising his bat at her again. She simply smirked and pointed to one of the room's security cameras. The man's eyes wided as he ran over to check the cameras on a tablet that was on the desk.

"What?! Y-you did this?" he asked chica and she nodded.

"You know what, whatever! You just do whatever you need to do! I don't care, I can't do anything about it!" the man screamed and this surprised chica. Why was he letting her of so easily?

 _ **Bonnie, 00:30**_

When bonnie ran for his target, but he had to stop and hold his breath. He DID NOT want to smell those putrid bins. Then he ran straight up and jumped as he could. He had always been able to jump at least 5 feet in the air though this wasn't because he was a bunny as he didn't jump like that. Once his big feet hit the top of the dumpster and when he jumped up again he managed to reach the air vent.

"Oh great, I have to rip of the dammin cover!" he complained as he tugged at the air vent shield. Luckily it was pretty rusty so he could yank it almost straight off. He through it one off the bins and climbed into the air vent. It was a LOT smaller spaced then he intended, though bonnie managed to fit in it thanks to him being lean **(I like dat word!:)** __

He shuffled along the air vents before he noticed they began to bend upwards to move up levels, and they were really hard to squeeze through.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" bonnie complained sarcastically __

 _ **2000 years later (10 minutes later)**_

"Yes… yes! I finally made it to the top of all this hit!" he cried out when he saw light coming out of one of the vents. He shuffled forward and began to punch outwards. It was metal that he was punching, though under his fur was also metal so he had no probable punching it.

Bonnies finally finished punching it and squeezed out of the vent. Though he forgot that was high up in the wall so he fell strait out and landed on the floor with a big thump.

"Oh f #k!" he shouted

"Oh hey bonnie ya made it!" bonnie looked up to see chica running towards him, hand offering. Boonie took it and asked,

"Is foxy here yet?"

"n-no, though I think he shall be here soon… hey we need to-"

"What the hell is going on?!" asked a voice. Bonnie looked behind chica to see a young mad staring at them.

"I-I don't care what you guys are going to do, though I want to know if you at least plan to kill me?" the man asked fear brewing in his bright blue eyes. It was obvious something was up with him, but what?

"Hey, we won't hurt you," bonnie said whiles walking forward towards the night guard "we just going to… look something up." The truth was, they were planning on taking the guard out, though when they saw the horror in his eyes, they just simply couldn't bring themselves to do it.

"W-whats wrong? Why are you acting like this, I mean isn't your job to try and stop us?" a clueless chica asked.

"I… there… there's no p-point! This is what always happens when I get a job. I've had at least 6 jobs now where I was fired a few days after I began the job. Somehow someone always breaks in, and they always get past the cameras! And if I can't earn any money… I'll n-never…" the man hung his head down in depression and began to let out a few tears.

"you'll never what?' bonnie asked, now concerned.

"I can never go see… m-my f-family…" the guard said barley over a whisper.

"w-what do you mean, where is your family?"

"I- I lost them in an earthquake, 7 years ago, in the city of Dalvock, I managed to escape though my mother and father were caught and injured… the last time I saw them was in hospital though my mother's heart stopped… the doctors told me to wait outside as they were gonna try and get my mums heart beating again, and then, I don't remember anything. It's like I passed out for shock. Then I woke up in a dark alley here in this city. I've been here ever since… on the other side of the world… recently I've been trying to earn enough money to fly back to Dalvock however my jobs are always interfered, and now…"

That story saddened the two animatronics so much they were almost in tears. This boy had been through so much and they had probably just got him fired from his 6 job, and all he wanted was to see his parents again.

"Well… my names chica and this is bonnie." Chica introduced them

"Im mike Schmidt…"

Though their conversation was soon interrupted by a large clang and a loud of bashing coming from… the roof.

 _ **Foxy, 00:30**_

Unlike chica and bonnie, foxy had a very difficult route. There weren't many stages, infact only 2 stages, or at least that what foxy thought. When ran for his target, it basically jumped up and dug his sharp extended claws into the wall. He flinch a bit before grabbing the rain pipe and used it to make his way up the building. It was very high up for climbing and was very dangerous. If foxy slipped, it would be his last move. Though foxy didn't seem to care, after all he was a good climber. He was making his way up pretty quickly.

"This doesn't look to bad, maybe I should-"he was cut off by the sound of the pipe, cracking? That could be possible, the pipe was very strong and made from steel. Then foxy realized something, it was collapsing outwards. Something else was causing it to break… from the inside. Now foxy knew he had to be quick. He increased his speed though not to fast so that he wouldn't fall off. He could now see th top of the building, though the pipe had almost split in half.

"Oh come on! Just a little further!" foxy said as he was a few meters from the top. He was just about to jump for the top and grab the edge when the pipe broke.

"Aahhhhhhh!" foxy cried out, as he tried to cling onto the wall. Fortunately his sharp claws did the trick. They dug into the wall and was in a safe distance for foxy to jump up and grab the ledge. He got ready to pounce up and did so. Foxy pulled himself up and sat at the edge, trying not to hyperventilate. Once he regained his breath, he stood up and watched the view across the city. It looked so, miserable. Though it was night, he could see that the clouds were dull and grey. The buildings reach so high that down below it blocked the view of the sky. Foxy hoped one day they would leave this prison, one day. He then remembered what he was there to do. He turned around only to find out that the top level was completely empty except for a few trap doors in the floor. He walked forward to inspect.

 _ **elsewhere, 00:50)**_

 _Ahh, yes. Carry on small fox, carry on. Its time to get this plan… into action. Let's bring out the big guns!_

 _ **foxy, 00:51)**_

Foxy was about to open the trapdoor that lend into the building when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He spun about to find a face right in his face. He stepped back quickly and bit his lip to stop himself screaming. In front of him had been a… puppet? It was a pure white face with freaky black eyes and purple streaks coming from his face down to its black, permanently open mouth. It had red cheeks though not the ripe rosy ones mangle had. They looked more…miserable.

"…" it simply stared at foxy. Suddenly, foxy swore he saw the puppets eyes flash quickly from black to purple, the same they saw the police men had. Though then it went back to black.

"Who- who are you?" foxy demanded. No answer. Then suddenly the puppet disappeared… it vanished from foxy's sight. He looked around frantically trying to find it though it was so dark even with his illuminating eyes he had trouble seeing. Out of the blue, a force from behind him blew him forward, pushing him to the hard cement floor. _Clank!_ Foxy spun on his back, ignoring the pain to see the puppets face about to ram into foxy, followed by its body. _Clonk!_

This time, the force pushed foxy so far back it was enough to blow him off the edge of the building if foxy wasn't paying attention. He immediately stopped himself from sliding any further and got to his feet. By then the puppet was already charging at him. Foxy began to panic though thanks to his quick reflexes, he was able to move out of the way in time. The puppet then slid of the edge and fell towards the city. Foxy watched in glory as he watched the puppet fall, though was a bit surprised not to hear any screaming. Maybe it couldn't talk? What did make foxy uncomfortable was that after a few seconds the puppet disappeared **(im gonna call it the marionette).** However foxy let it roll off, which was a huge mistake. Suddenly bonnie and chica broke through the trap door and stared at foxy.

"Uhh, hi?" foxy asked more as a question.

"What was all that?!" chica cried whiles running over to foxy with bonnie not far behind. Then another man emerged from behind, a look of terror on his face.

"Uhh, chica, b-bonnie, who's that?" mike asked the other two, his voice quivering like he had seen a ghost.

"h-hi, im foxy, you are?"

"Im mike. Mm… could someone explain whats going on right now?" he asked slightly angry. Foxy sighed and explained what had happened with the marionette and the random fight. The others were as confused as foxy himself.

"Wait a minute, did you say it had purple eyes?" bonnie asked

"Yes, but only for a second and then it went back to normal, why?" foxy asked as he tried to figure out why bonnie was asking. Then his eyes wided.

"y-you think that he was the one controlling the police?" he asked shocked.

"Exactly… and it looks like that we have something big coming, I just don't know what…"

"Guys sorry to interrupt, but it looks like we don't have much time left to check the computers." Chica said pointing to the horizon were the sun had begun to come up.

"Wait, what do you need with the computers?" mike asked.

The three took it in turn to explain the whole situation. From beginning to end, though making it as short as possible. When they had finished mike said something quite surprising.

"If you want to hack the computers and search for information on your siblings, I can help you with it."

"Seriously?" the other three asked in unison.

"Yeah, I mean, I may as well. Even though you probably got me fired, I would have been fired sooner or later.' The other two felt bad about that now, and foxy figured what mike meant by 'got him fired'.

 _ **Office, 3:00 am**_

It had been an hour and 10 minutes since mike began to work on hacking the computer and every one was getting impatient.

"Mike, you almost done yet, if were not back by 3:30 am Freddy will wake up and he will be pretty worried." Chica asked staring at the clock.

"Don't worry, almost done… and go, you're in!" mike said proud with his work.

"Good work mike! Come on guys let's get started." Foxy cheered

Bonnie went first. He typed in ' _Bon bon bunny'._ He clicked on a few tabs before finding the right one. When he did, he read it out loud for the others to also hear.

"Bon bon bunny, a blue coloured bunny with green irises and red rosy cheeks. Gender: girl. Lives: in Dalvock city. Age now: 15 years old. Relative's: Bella bunny (mother), Boniface bunny (father), and bonnie bunny (brother). Statues: she is still alive and healthy today, though lost her brother when she was kidnapped. She was found and brought to safety by the police and she started a new life and has lived with her 4 close friends ever since.

They were all silent. Bonnie was crying in joy.

"She- she's alive… she's really alive!" he cried out.

"Wow bonnie, we real happy for you!" chica said whiles hugging him, she loved it when her friends were happy. Foxy gave him a pat on the back, a big grin on his face. Bonnie began jumping up and down like a five year old, though the others didn't mind. Now it was chica's turn. She typed in ' _chi chicken'_ and only one result came up, and it worried chica, though she tried it anyway. Then she read out,

"Chi chicken, a yellow chicken with an orange beak and pink cheeks. Gender: girl, Age now: 17 years old, lives: in Dalvock city, relatives: Chima chicken (mother), Ronald chicken (father), chica chicken sister (sister). Statues: chi is a heathy and wealthy chicken who is still alive today though no one now's how. She had died 4 years ago when she was 13 in an explosion and her heart stopped, though when doctors walked in the next day it was up and going again. Now though she is fine. She now lives with her 4 best friends.'

Now it was chica's turn to cry in joy. Foxy went over to give a hug and she obliged. It made them both blush. Foxy looked at her as they pulled away, _'she looks so cute when she's happy'_ he thought. He had always had feelings for her though didn't know how to express them.

"How is it possible if her heart stopped?" bonnie asked confused. They discussed theories for a few minutes until it was foxy's turn to check with his sister. He typed in 'mangle fox 'and entered search. Nothing. They waited a few more seconds until the icon finally appeared and they all sighed in relief. Foxy clicked it and began to read,

"Mangle fox, a white and pink fox, red rosy cheeks. Gender: girl. Age now: 16 years old. Lives: Dalvock city. Relative's: felle fox (mother), Felix fox (father), foxy fox (brother). Status's: she is a now a happy and wealthy fox who is still alive today. She was in an accident 4 years ago when she and her brother as orphans were caught in a fire. The siblings were split up and record is they are both alive today and managed to escape. However they both have lost each other and we have no knowledge on if they have found each other. Sh now lives with her four close friends."

"Oh… god. She's really alive, she really escaped and she's alive!" foxy cried out in joy. Chica watched his enthusiastic face. _'He looks so cute when he's happy, I wish he would notice me_ 'chica thought as she hugged him tight.

"They all are, there all alive! But… what about Freddy?" bonnie asked now ashamed of himself. They all felt bad for doing that now. Freddy had had a horrible past with his brother, toy Freddy, when his brother had abandoned him.

"Maybe we should just check his brother's profile, just in case." Bonnie suggested and they all nodded and foxy typed in 'Toy Freddy fazbear'. As it came up, foxy hesitated to click it. Should he really reading this without Freddy knowing? He finally decided it was for the best and clicked the icon. Then read,

"Toy Freddy fazbear, a light brown bear with light blue eyes and rose cheeks and wears a top hat. Age now: 18 years old, lives: Dalvock city, relatives: jewel fazbear (mother), ben fazbear (farther), Freddy fazbear (brother), other sibling (unknown). Status: abandoned his brother for an unknown reason 4 years ago. Now lives wealthy with his four close friends, these friends known as bon bon bunny, chi chicken, mangle fox and balloon boy (BB). These 4 have been living together just after their sudden incidents."

Every one stood shocked. There siblings… living together…

"That is either so ironic or someone has set us up! We somehow end up living together and so do they! Is that even possible?" chica said, very confused.

"Im not sure… wait, I got it. Why don't you guys go and see your sisters and brothers in Dalvock! That way maybe you could surprise them. And maybe if you get Freddy to come with ya you can help him and his brother make up!" mike exclaimed

"That's a great idea mike! We may have to lie to Freddy at first but im sure he will love the surprise! What do you guys think, chica, foxy?" bonnie asked the two and chica nodded enthusiastically. Though foxy was in his own world. He was wondering about what he had just read, did it really mean Freddy might have had another sibling? He was so curious about what was going on, none of it made sense, none of it. From the purple eyed police, the marionette attacking and now all their siblings live together… and now Freddy with a mystery sibling? Another thing was what mike said about him after the hospital, him waking up randomly have way cross the world. It's like it was all set up, and there weren't enough wires to connect for it to make sense.

"Hey mike, if you hadn't helped us out and hacked into the system, we would have never have found out about our siblings, and didn't you say you last saw your parents there. Why don't you come with us! It won't cost anything, literally!" chica suggested. Mike was so shocked he stuttered,

"Really, y-you m-mean that-t?"

"Of course, that's perfect! You helped us and we can now help you! What do ya say?" bonnie asked excitedly. Mike simply nodded and looked like he was about cry tears of joy.

"Uhh, foxy, you there?" chica asked the zoned out fox.

"Oh what? Yeah, just wondering how are we gonna convince Freddy, to go to Dalvock. I mean we can't tell him the truth, or it would be a surprise."

"Don't worry, well just tell him that it may be the only place we are safe and not on the run, which of course probably won't be true, but it's our only chance. I mean how bad can their feud with each other really be?" bonnie asked rhetorically.

"Well we may have to make something up about mike, though it can't turn out that bad." Chica said.

"Uhh, guys, what time does your friend Freddy wake up?' mike asked concerned. The animal's eyes wided as they checked the clock. '3:29'

"About a few minutes at least, we need tio get back now!" chica cried, though in a few seconds she became a blur and she knew bonnie and foxy were speeding. She turned to see foxy speeding whiles holding mike, who was pale with complete shock. And then there was bonnie who, even though foxy still wasn't going his complete fastest, was almost being slightly dragged. It wasn't a minute before they were back in the forest in the hideout.

Luckily Freddy was only just stirring so they weren't too late. They sat down to get some sleep. Mike slept at the edge of the hide, pondering.

'I think I can really trust these guys, it's all just so sudden. And if my parents, my mother, if there still alive, this trip will all be Werth it. I almost let it slip out, the truth of what really happened that night…'

 _ **7 years ago, mikes prospective**_

 _Im sorry, please stay outside were gonna attempt to get you mummy's heart beating again, ok?" the doctor firmly told ten-year old mike. He nodded and as soon as the doctor went back into the room he burst out into tears. Mike always tried to be strong, however sometimes he just couldn't handle things. He then realized he was in the hall way, alone. Suddenly, a flash off black sped past him, and as mike spun around, he saw tall skinny puppet. It was completely black except for his wrists, ankles and face. its face had pure black eyes, and permanent smile-mouth. Purple streaks poured from its eyes and red patches on its cheeks.._

" _Ahh!" mike tried screaming for help, what the hell was that thing?_

 _The puppet then suddenly, disappeared, leaving a blood message on the wall behind. Mike read:_

' _It's me… tell no one… NO… ONE… of this… it's me… unless you… don't want to… see your parents… again…' mike may have only been ten, though he knew a threat when he saw one. He still didn't understand what was happening though. Suddenly everything suddenly went blurry and mike saw the puppet again, and this time its eyes flashed to purple for only a millisecond. And everything went black._

 _ **Same time, original city**_

 _Mike immediately opened his eyes to find he was in a dark alley way, not sure what was going on, though he remembered everything that had happened. The only thing he heard was the wind…and a whisper._

' _it's me… tell… no one' mike understood and swore on his life not to tell anyone about what had just happened and he was going to remember that promise… he thought. Now all he needed to do was get back…_

 _ **end of flash back**_

 **Ohh, god! That chapter was a shocking 6509 words, oh god. So sorry haven't updated in the last few days, I've obviously spent a lot of time typing this chapter. The others won't be as long. And don't worry if this makes no sense, I shall sum it all up in the end. Thanks for reading, review please! Crazyloconutcase out!**


	5. The plane escape part 1

**Hey there once again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, as I don't know as im new to fanfic! Anyway, I hope this one will start to sum things up, and all I have to say now is… R &R&E! **

_**Forest, 4:16am, Monday**_

Freddy woke up at around 4ish to find the others still asleep. They were usually awake before him and he was pretty impressed with himself for waking up first, though of course he had no idea what had really happened. He decided he would wake them up and was about to when he heard some seriously loud snoring coming from the corner. Freddy looked to see a… human? Freddy was freaked out by this and thought that this guard had cornered them and was guarding them from escaping. He ran up to the figure and bashed it so hard on the head blood began to drip.

"Ahh, help!" Mike cried as Freddy lifted him by his shirt collar. He screamed so loudly it caused bonnie, chica and foxy to wake up.  
"Whats going on?" bonnie asked in a mad tone. He and the other two had only had about half an hour of sleep so they weren't in the best mood.

"Some idiot guard tried to sneak in!" Freddy shouted keeping his eye on the man he was chocking. Foxy then stood up and pulled mike out of Freddy's grasp.

"Hey, what are you doing you dolt! He's the enemy!" Freddy shouted at foxy **. Did I mention that this bear had some… anger issues?**

"Please Freddy, you don't understand! He's a friend!" chica tried to make him listen, though Freddy didn't listen. He ran up to foxy and mike, preparing a blow to the guards face, though foxy got in the way. As much as Freddy wanted to fight for their survival, though he knew he couldn't win against foxy. They would just fight forever, and he would never, EVER dream of hurting his family, neither would they.

"What is it with you guys, he's probably here to capture us?"

"No he isn't, let me explain, we mm... well…" foxy was a complete loss of words, and had forgotten about what to say as a lie. Luckily bonnie had an idea and chica was good at improvising.

"He was lost, we couldn't just leave him, and he looked innocent!"

"Yeah, and he gave us and idea!" chica joined in. all of the others (even foxy and bonnie) mouthed the question, 'what'.

"W-well, first, Freddy this is mike. Ok and now, we found him on the street, and he said he was lost. We talked for a bit and found out he is trying to get to his home city, Dalvock. Now, this half way across the world, do you really think that many people would know about us there, and while we have the time when were not on the run, we could try and piece together whats going on?" chica summed up.

"How are we gonna get there exactly if it's half away across the world?!" Freddy asked still frustrated.

"We sneak on a plane, hide somewhere. And sneak back out once we land, simple?" foxy said now getting the situation. Freddy had a complete poker face… the others signed, this was going to be a long night, or morning, who cares?

 _ **10 long impatient years later (10 minutes)**_

"So your saying, that we should just sneak on a plane, taking this guy with us," Freddy asked as he pointed at mike "when we land, we escape, find some where to live for a while a just peice together whats happening and maybe just randomly start a new life?"

The other 4 simply nodded, as if that was their daily life style, which it basically was. Freddy then shrugged.

"Well, I guess that it's a good idea and a good way to get away from all this stress of being in the run. Who thought I would be so popular that police would want to chase me all the way around the shopping center." The others laughed at this and kept talking for a few minutes. Mike rubbed his sore neck that Freddy had almost squished to nothing. Freddy noticed this and saw it as a chance to apologize.

"Hey, uhh… im sorry for attacking you when I found you in here, I should have asked who you were first. I'm always like that when there is some one that could oppose a threat to us."

"It's alright. I should be saying thanks for you guys letting me com by the way." Mike said.

"Don't worry about it, mike! After you helped us with the… idea of moving to Dalvock, this is the least we could do for you." Bonnie's heart was pounding heavily, he had almost said 'help us hack the computer' and that would have defiantly left Freddy with questions. He let it slide and forgot about it.

"So, when do we go?" mike asked.

"I think we should set off at around midnight, the airports are serving all night and it will be easier to sneak in at night." The others nodded at chica's suggestion.

 _ **Elsewhere, 4:30**_

 _There on the move, at last. Our plan shall take a turn and we shall take action! Just as we did all those years ago…_

… _it's me…_

 _ **Forest, 00:00 Monday going into Tuesday**_

All five of them were getting ready to go. Chica collecting some spear food they had managed to steal (a bag or two of sweets; some simple bread and butter and for some reason Freddy had decided to steal a useless sack of potatoes). Freddy and mike were simply talking, getting to know each other. Mike now felt comfortable around Freddy like he did with these others. He almost felt he might be able to trust Freddy…

… _because he was gonna need to_ … **(Darn another midstory cliffhanger, oh well ;)**

Foxy and bonnie were getting ready to speed off, racing around their hide out, blowing leaves everywhere.

"Guys, by the way, were exactly is the airport?" foxy asked

"Yeah I mean if we're gonna get there we need to at least you know, know where it is?" bonnie also asked. It was really dark and the only source of lite was the moon, however bonnie and foxy could tell that the others had blank expressions and the silence told them everything. The two animals face palmed and the others just sighed and mike said,

"I-I think it's on the other side of the city, near were the creak goes into sea."

"Ok, then we shall try that route and if it's there then we sneak in and try not to be seen, and if it's not, well then… we better hope it is there." Freddy replied.

"Ok then, let's go, we don't have all day!" chica commanded and every on obeyed. Foxy and bonnie gripped on of Freddy's hands, bonnie held mike and foxy held chica. And they were off. Foxy and bonnie had no problem avoiding objects, and they sped so fast everything was a blur. Mike looked like he was gonna throw up, as he wasn't used to this, though he knew he was gonna have to get used to it. It wasn't long until they were already at the edge of the city and by the creak. All five looked around to find that the airport was just on the other side of the km long bridge.

"Well that was too easy!" foxy said as they began to walk across the bridge, as they weren't bothered to run again. They were all about half way across the bridge when they saw a tall skinny figure standing a few feet away from them… almost as if it had just appeared there. None of the five could see the figure face, just it outline of the body. Though foxy recognized the figure. It was the marionette.

"Oh no…" he muttered to himself, though the others heard him.

"What is foxy?" chica asked him "do you know who or what that even is?"

"Uhh… bonnie take Freddy, mike and chica with you and head to the airport, at FULL speed.'  
"What, why?! And what about you?" bonnie insisted.

"Don't worry about me, just get the others to safety! Go!" foxy raised his voice and bonnie obeyed, though Freddy pulled away. Then bonnie sped off with chica and mike.

"Leave me here, I know exactly what you're going to do foxy, and im helping you with it." Freddy said to him, as you could always tell the difference in foxy's eyes. And the look was clearly attack.

"Though I would like to know, who the hell is that?" Freddy asked

"It's… its someone that attacked us when we found mike." Foxy said, obviously not giving Freddy the real details.

Though when the two looked back to where the puppet was, it was gone. "Uhh, there's nothing there now." A now confused Freddy said, which was pretty obvious. Though foxy new exactly what had happened, it had teleported. He looked back slowly (you know, to build tension) and it wasn't long before Freddy followed foxy's action. When he looked back fully he saw a white puppet face right In his face. The marionette.

"Aahhhhhhh, what the?!" Freddy cried as the puppet disappeared again. The two animatronics looked around frantically, trying to find the strange puppet, but found nothing.

"Uhh, that crazy son of a-" Freddy's uncalled-for complaint was interrupted when something rushed into his back and he was sent flying at least 20 feet in the air.

" _Freddy!"_ foxy cried as he used his speed to aim and catch the bear, though he knew that Freddy would just squish him. Luckily Freddy's fall was saved by foxy. Unfortunately, the blow practically squished foxy.

"…ow…" he wheezed.

"Oh, yikes, sorry dude!" Freddy apologized as he got off foxy and help him up. "but thanks for the save!" he said with a big enthusiastic grin on his face to try and cheer up the mood. Foxy chuckled and said,

"Yeah, and thanks for squishing me." They had almost forgotten about the marionette until they almost heard the wind… whisper?

'Its me… It's me… It's me'

"God dammit that's just creepy!" Freddy complained as he looked behind him, still cracking for the White-faced puppet. _Thwack!_ Foxy was sent across the street and crashed into one of the building was ask keening crunch. So much force was put into that attack that dozy broke the wall, hitting his head hard. He then fell to the ground, incredible dazed and barley conscious.

"Foxy!" Freddy was about to run over to his friend when he felt something grip his ear and whisper the words,

' _Be, ready'_ and then silence as the marionette teleported away. Freddy then ran up to foxy and sat him against the wall, shacking him so he would stay conscious.

"Come on, bro. We need to get back to the others, please?" Freddy tried as he still shook foxy lightly. Only then did Freddy see the oil drip from the foxes head to the floor. He immediately checked the back of foxy's head only to find a huge cut that was bleeding rapidly. He had split his head open. Freddy began to panic as foxy closed his eyes. He had to get him help though he also needed to tell the others, who were on the other side of the bridge. This was gonna be a long walk.

 _ **Other side of the bridge, 00:30**_

The others were starting to get worried. Foxy and Freddy should have been back by now. When bonnie had sped past the figure, they had all got a quick look at it. It was the same figure that had attacked foxy yesterday. And they knew it was powerful, and it was even letting them off too easily. They had thought it was the one controlling the police as its eyes had flashed purple, though none off what was happening still didn't make sense. It was like something was out to get them, a force that non off _them_ new of. And why?

"Guys, im starting to get really worried about them, we should go back…" a worried chica said.

"Hey, look!" mike pointed to their side of the bride. It was Freddy. All three immediately ran over.

"Freddy! What happened, where's…?" bonnie trailed off as he noticed foxy unconscious in Freddy's arms. Freddy looked ready to collapse himself.

"Oh god, Freddy, what happened?!" chica asked desperately looking at foxy, none of them exept freddy knew about his head split open.

"That…puppet… attacked us, and smashed foxy into… the wall." Freddy managed before falling to his knees, almost dropping foxy. The others saw the cut on the back of foxy's head, and chica let out a full- lunged screamed.

"Oh god, what do we do?!" chica asked now In tears. Freddy felt bad about that, he should have been there for his bro. Bonnie saw Freddy's expression and said to him,

"Freddy, this isn't your fault, im sure foxy will be fine. Though I think you both need to rest. Were gonns have to find someone to help foxy though"

"Hey, aren't you guys basically animatronics, you know metal, I've always been great at this kind of thing, I could fix him up. And I could also help you Freddy, you look quite battered yourself."

Freddy was delighted to hear that, not that he was battered obviously, but the fact that mike be able to help foxy, and even get Freddy himself into better shape.

"Really, you would do that for us?" he asked.

"Of course! I may have only known you guys for a day or two, though I have a feeling I can trust you guys, I hope you can trust me?" mike asked nervously. Chica then gave mike a sudden hug and said,

"Off course we do, mike!" she cried, she was so happy that her friends were going to be all right. She just started and foxy, simply stared. She had been afraid not only because, well, they were practically family, but also because she was afraid she would never get to express her true feelings for him. And she had decided that she needed to start making a better impression on him, starting from when he regained consciousness.

So mike began to work, using anything he could f

 _ **Outside of the airport, 5:00 am**_

After 4 long hours of working on foxy and Freddy, they were in decent condition. Freddy only had a few scratches that needed patching up, though foxy needed to have his head stitched up **(the way you would path metal, im not sure how that works.)**

"Uhh, what happened?" foxy groaned as he sat up when mike had switched him on again. Then he suddenly remembered the fight with Freddy and looked around frantically to see if Freddy was ok.

"He's fine, foxy, though… how does your head feel?" mike asked worried.

"It feels fine, why?" fox asked as he felt the back of his head. When his figures ran over the scar he realized what had happened and his eyes wided.

"Yeah, ya got hit pretty hard. Though I think I fixed most of it up.'

"Ye did, thanks mate!" foxy said now realizing that mike must some kind of talent at this "were are the others?"

Mike pointed behind him were the others were. "just sleeping, we decided that we would leave in a few hours after you woke up. We will have to go pretty soon though, its almost sunrise."

Chica was just waking up at that moment and when she heard the boys talking her eyes shot open. When she saw foxy sitting up she immediately tackled him to the ground, which made them both blush.

"Um sorry, im just really glad that you're awake." Chica said shy and embarrassed as she got off foxy. He himself was deeply blushing as he rubbed the back of his head and said,

"Uh, it's okay, glad to see you too, chica."

Mike smirked as he understood that the two had a thing for each other. They both looked at him and he simply waved them off as he continued to chuckle. Just then Freddy and bonnie woke up, who were both relieved to see foxy awake. They all talked for a few minutes until they decided it was time they set off. They got up and began to walk over to the airport (which was about half a km away)

 _ **Elsewhere, same time**_

" _Hahaha, this is way too easy! They won't even expect whats coming at them, not after they barely survived that attack! How are they even gonna survive the 4 test. They made it through the police incident, then the fox battled you on the building you simply let him off easy, and they almost died in this one! There so weak!"_

" _Sir, im not sure. They may take after their…parents."_

" _Marionette, oh my dear puppet. Those fakers didn't know what they were dealing with… I did. And im determined to finish their race… even it's the last thing I do." The dark figure thought about his most feared enemies._ **(You will find out who they are in story 2! ;)**

" _We can't let our enemies find out our plan to get rid of the 8 animals … "The marionette warned his boss "They will do anything to stop us from causing harm, and we are not even close to their power "_

" _the other eight, well they will be 8 when they meet up again, won't even live long enough for or enemies to at least find out our plan!" The dark figure turned around to face the white-faced puppet. Clenching his fit, he aimed his dagger at a wall and through it with such force that it cracked the wall. The picture that the knife had stuck floated to the ground, with a big rip coming from the center._

 _The photo was of 8 animatronics, all with proud expressions. The puppet picked it up and stared at the right hand corner off the photo._

' _Taken on the Friday the 13_ _th_ _of March, Sunday. Taken on the same day their parents all died. And their offspring will die on the exact same date." The marionette began to laugh uncontrollably and soon the other figure joined in._

 _ **Outside the airport, 5: 09**_

Now that the five were close enough for anyone to spot them, they had hide behind something whenever someone walked past. At first foxy and bonnie led the way, though they simply sped off so as mike had been to the airport before, he led the way around. It wasn't hard to find the plane that took flight to Dalvock, as they had arrived just in time to hear them that it would take flight in half an hour.

"Now for the hard part…" foxy announced as he pointed to the boarding door that would lead them to the plane. No one had begun to board, however the luggage packing was already in motion. The workers were simply throwing the bags into the port with no care in the world. Unfortunately, that was the route they were taking. To get there they had to simply:

1: quickly Freddy was to smash a window and bonnie and foxy would grab their friends and run before anyone else noticed who cracked the window.

2: they would have to climb the Crain thingy that led up to the luggage compartment and sneak in when the officer had turned his back.

3: this was the most challenging, getting comfortable.

So then the plan was in action.

Freddy and his friends ran up to the back off the room as he punched the glass with such force that the lights on the ceiling vibrated. Then foxy and bonnie grabbed everyone and raced out into the open. Sunset was occurring and the light from the blinding sun was quite welcoming. Though they didn't have time to admire the sunrise.

Next up was the Crain climbing. Mike and Freddy went first. Then chica, though she slipped on one off the bars and began to fall.

"Chica!" the others cried, though thanks to foxy's quick reflexes, he caught chica within a flash, he didn't even hesitate to think. When chica landed in his arms, she blushed deeply and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as red as blood and she giggled. Once they were all finally at the top they snuck in to the luggage are and stare at the sight.

"This…" bonnie said pointing around at the scenery "Is not going to be fun." The others agreed with him and sat down somewhere. About 15 minutes later they felt the plane move. They were taking off. Foxy and bonnie and chica were all excited to see their siblings (if they could find them in the new city). Mike was desperate to see his parents again, or at least his father. And Freddy simply thought they getting away from trouble.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Now if this story is not making sense, then that is good! It's meant to be complicated until the end. And if you still don't get it then, I will do an author's note that will sum things up. Now if there are any characters that you want me to add in, I will tell you when I will add them in. And if not, then just review and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!-Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	6. The plane escape part 2

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY! (Clears throat) sorry about that, so whats up peeps! May I ask my fellow companions?**

 **Foxy: nothing much**

 **Freddy: well yeah except getting attacked, running away, board a plane illegally. Yeah that's pretty much nothing!**

 **Me: whoa… calm down fazbear, it was only a question.**

 **Freddy: I AM CALM!**

 **Bonnie and chica: yikes!**

 **Me: now finally I got a review I can answer!**

 **Kawaii Freddy:**

 **Im not complete sure how to as I have kinda made bonnie a boy, though if you have any suggestion on how to make that work I am open to all and shall consider them! Well maybe not gay…**

 **And now I can't believe I've always forgot to do this, and I know it's dead boring but I have to,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any off the fnaf characters though I may own some OC in the future, im not sure yet.**

 **Me: anyway here's the next chapter, R &R&E!**

 _ **Plane luggage holder, mid-day**_

They had already been in the same compartment for about 8 hours and still had another 6 to go. And oh what fun they were having! Seriously, no. It was the most boring experience of their entire lives. Unexplainable, indescribably boring…. Just boring. Or at least for now… _ **(DAMMIT! Another mid cliff hanger, are you serious?! Meh, who cares?)**_

Chica sat on a big long brown bag. It was even big enough for her to lie down on. The room was flooded with complete darkness, though the animals were illuminated so they see everything just in a shadow form. Chica looked around and saw Freddy and mike whispering about boy stuff. Bonnie was sleeping, and when chica looked over to foxy, he had already began to walk over to her. She moved over on the bag so he could sit down.

"Hey, mate. What ya doin'?" he asked unamused.

"Just thinking… about what a new life we could make in Dalvock, with our siblings." She whispered that last part so Freddy couldn't hear. Foxy nodded and replied,

"Yeah, if we can find them… hey can I ask you something?" foxy asked beginning to blush.

"Umm, yeah, sure… I mean off course!" chica was now getting a little nervous.

"Uhh, this is a little awkward but… do you like anyone, im mean like, like them?"

Chica was speechless. Had foxy himself just asked her that? She managed to break out her trance,

"Uhh yeah, I do. You?"

"Yes, does the person that you like, you know, l-like you? If you know…" foxy asked stuttering slightly.

"Ohh, um, im not sure if he does. I would love it if he did… who do you like?"

"…"

"Foxy, you can trust me."

Foxy looked into her beautiful amethyst eyes, and then he saw it. He knew he couldn't read facial expressions, though he just knew what the look in chica's eyes meant. Without another thought, he randomly said,

"I like you."

"I- I like you too." They were both stunned and the answer they had received, though that didn't stop the conversation,

"I mean, I've always had a crush on you, though I never knew that you liked m-me."

"Yeah, I really do chica. Ever since the day we met."

Chica could suddenly feel a lot of excitement fill her, foxy really liked her, and she without a doubt liked him back. She then felt something hit her lips and she joined in when she knew what it was.

"Awwwwww!" bonnie and Freddy watched the two make out, but they didn't care if they saw.

"What, what are you guys awing about?" mike asked as he could only see pitch black.

"Oh nothing," chica giggled when the two had pulled away from a treasuring kiss.

"I guess that means that you two are a thing now, huh?" Freddy asked amused.

"I-I guess." Chica and foxy said in unison.

 _ **Elsewhere, 12: 30 am**_

" _Uhh, boss, maybe we should bring out test 5, this scene is getting a little…awkward!" the marionette screeched as he read the minds of the animals and mikes. He had seen the entire foxy and chica deal and wasn't keen for it to carry on._

" _Uhh, fine, go ahead. You know im surprised the… other enemies haven't figured any off our plan out yet, which is off course a good thing."_

" _Yeah, but I guess we should roll with our luck. Once were done with this lot we can finally concentrate on destroying those two. So I guess I shall see if these 4 survive their next test, huh?"_

" _Phft, bring it you strangely stringless puppet!"_

 _ **Back on the plane, 5: 45 pm**_

All of the five had talked a little more since the love bird scene, and were now discussing as a group. However when foxy and bonnie began to cheer the others stared at them in confusion.

"Uhh guys, whats so awesome that you just randomly started to cheer?" Freddy asked confused.

"Oh yeah, we forgot we got good hearing, the pilot just announced that we are starting our descend to Dalvock! Finally!" foxy cried.

"Yeah, and we can see our s-"bonnie was cut off when mike tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth. He may not have been able to see in the dark, but he could hear Bonnie's loud screeches.

"Shut up!" he angrily whispered into his big floppy ear and bonnie obeyed.

A bit later foxy and bonnie heard the pilot speak again, though what he said practically scared the hell ou off them. Infact the pilot was so loud the others could figure out what he was saying.

"Uhh, passenger, we …. Need you… get out of… the plane… p-please follow the assistants… safety exits, go!"

Maybe the animals hadn't been on a plane before, but they knew that pilot was supposed to give an emergency warning calmly, so there must have been an extremely big problem. They all began to panic, as they had no way off getting out.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Were all gonna DIE!"

"HELP USS!"

"Note to self, NEVER USE THE LUGGAGE CARRY IN A PLANE TO TRAVEL!"

"Look! We may be able to get out of the plane that way!" mike pointed towards the door they had entered from. Freddy immediately ran over and attempted to punch through it. It wasn't hard as he was the strength off the group. Within a few blows, the final punch cut it. Freddy had managed to punch a hole big enough for them all to get out off.

"Oh god!" chica cried as she looked out. It wasn't that they were very high up, it was that they were incredibly close to the ground and the plane was still floating. The ground from the plane was only 10 meters away.

"Guys!" she cried to the others. "If this plane crashes into the airport it will cause a massive explosion, and we will be killed instantly!" she had always been the brains of the group.

The others looked out to see the airport only a few miles away.

"Guys we need to get away, now!" mike cried

"I got it!" bonnie cried as he grabbed foxy and chica and they grabbed mike and Freddy. Without another thought he jumped as high as he could and into the open. When they hit the hard floor he broke into a run. He may not have been as fast as foxy, but he was fast enough to get to a safe distance from the explosion. He didn't think about stopping, he just continued to run at full speed, with a confident expression.

It was another 10 minutes before they stopped, all panting. All their ears pricked up when they heard the explosion from the distance, well exempt mikes who could move his ears like that, and chica, whose ears weren't visible. They all turned to see a huge orange fiery mushroom cloud erupt from the airport.

"It doesn't seem right, everywhere we go it's like this bad luck follows us! This is impossible!" foxy cried in anger.

"It's alright, babe. We know it wasn't our fault, and maybe we could start a new life here, the place does look peaceful, well, except for that." Chica assured her boyfriend and tried to change the subject.

"Thanks hon, well I guess we should look around." Foxy said turning around to face the city off Dalvock standing tall and proud behind them. None of them had noticed how grand the city was they talked about moving there.

Its buildings towered quite high and didn't look like one of those sad office buildings. They were quite impressive in the way they looked and didn't cramp the city together like their old town did. And it wasn't far from the ocean. Plus the town was a lot bigger, a LOT bigger. The city building looked like they had quit a lot of nice apartment and fancy work buildings. Then the other side off town was more houses and villas, which looked very nice with their green gardens and pure blue pools.

"Wow! This place is incredible!" bonnie cried happily as he countlessly scanned the scenery.

"It is really amazing!" chica was jumping up and down I excitement.

"It wasn't this beautiful when I left!" mike said

"Well, we got to find somewhere to live now, I guess. Let's get started!" freddy said as they all began to walk towards the stunning city.

 _ **Old city, elsewhere, 6:30pm**_

" _Whoa, b-boss, they survived the crash! That was pretty sudden!" the marionette was just a bit shocked. He would have been able to get out of that crash in a flash, though he didn't know that that team had the knowledge to escape so quickly._

" _Seriously?! This is perfect! And when their time comes, they may actually be a challenge! So are they now in the city off Dalvock?" the dark figure asked the puppet. The marionette was confused on why his boss thought that his target were powerful, but he let in slide and answered,_

" _Yes sir, so I guess it's time for us to take little trip to Dalvock, boss?"_

" _Let's go!" then the marionette teleported them to the city off Dalvock, ready to bring out the next stages off their plan._

 _ **Dalvock city, 7:45pm**_

The five were scanning their new city for some apartments. They had quite a bit off money as mike had managed to steal some from the office block before they left, so they could afford somewhere to stay. The only problem was that there was so much to choose one, and it was beginning to get dark.

"Hey look, they look quite nice!" chica pointed to a tall glass blue building.

"Nah, I like that one!" bonnie augured looking at a place on the sandy beach.

"Uhh, bonnie that's someone's beach house, were looking for an apartment." Freddy tried not to laugh at bonnie.

"Oh, I knew that!" he said embarrassed now.

"Hey guys, what do ya think of that?" foxy suggested pointing towards another tall glass building not far from the ocean. It looked like it would have a nice view of the city, and it was a nice style. It also didn't look to expensive and in decent condition.

"You know that place actually looks quite good, let's go inside and have a look around!" mike said as they all walked towards it. When they got inside, they were all amazed. The place wasn't glamour's, nor was it a mess, it actually looked pretty cool. The lights were simple, the windows in the reception were huge giving them a nice view of the ocean, and there was marble floors and smooth wooden reception desk. It had white walls and the registration area its self was huge. They all walked up to the lady at the desk and chica asked,

"Excuse me, how much does it cost for an apartment to rent a month?"

"600 dollars to rent a month, for five that is." The lady said from the desk after that the two ladies talked about kinds of stuff as the boys just rolled their eyes and turned their backs to talk.

"No one here has noticed us yet and who we are so I guess we could really have a new start here!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and no more purple eyed police men or anyone else after us…" foxy mumbled so no one except mike and Freddy could hear.

"Hey guys, we got an apartment!" chica cried happily over to them.

"Seriously, that's great chick!" he sped over to her, blowing a few papers around. (Chick being his nick-name for her).

"Yeah, so can we see it?" Freddy asked as he and mike wondered over.

"Of course follow me!" chica led them to an elevator and when they were all inside, she pressed the button saying level 23.

"Whoa, we got 23?! Awesome, I love heights!" bonnie cried as if he were five.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" chica boosted as she told them how she had convinced the lady. Once she was down they all nodded and as if on cue, the elevator doors opened again to reveal the 23rd level. They walked down the corridor until they came to door number 456. Chica unlocked the room and they all ran in.

The place was perfect. It had huge widows overlooking the sea, and simple white curtains. The doors were a light wood colour, and the kitchen side was marble. And the kitchen was huge! It already had an oven, fridge, microwave, everything. It was also in the same room as the living room.

The living space had 3 long sofas and had massive's of room. It had a huge flat screen TV and even an Xbox.

The dining room was in another room, however no door was separating it from the living room and kitchen, instead just a big open arch way.

And the bedrooms were all the same just at different angles. There were only 4 bedrooms, however one was a big master bed room, another had 3 single beds and the last had 1. They decide that foxy, Freddy and bonnie would have the three bed bedroom, which was the most spacer's, chica the master bedroom, being a lady, though she claimed to be a tom boy. And finally mike would have the 1 bed bedroom.

"Well guys, I guess this is our new home!" chica cried spreading her arms out.

"Yeah it's amazing! I really think we could restart here!" foxy cried.

"I think I need to go out to the shops and by some food for us, and I mean physically negotiate with the man behind the counter not steal it and charge out the shop!" Freddy joked and the others chuckled.

"K, dude. Well, maybe tomorrow it's getting dark out, we can just order room serves tonight." Foxy suggested and freed agreed.

 _ **Apartment, 8:30**_

The five had crashed early as they had had such a long day. They went to bed in their bedrooms, and couldn't wait to get a feel of the bed. There we very comfortable. By nine every one was asleep, well exempt foxy.

He couldn't stop thinking about everything. It hadn't bothered him much until now, that what was all happening was just so… sudden. Who possessed those police, why was everyone they ran onto on the streets treating them so weirdly, the town's people literally chased them trying to catch them. And that was not normal. And they had been encounters that puppet several times, and after the plane crash. Foxy had a feeling that this defiantly had something to do with the marionette. He finally fell asleep, though it just made things worse.

 _ **Foxy's dream, 9: 15**_

 _Foxy saw himself standing in a pitch dark room completely made of cement. There was no roof he could see, and the room seemed to go one forever. He saw himself run forward in a blur, when he was at the end of the corridor, he looked at the wall to see some sort of message written in blood. The blood looked dry and a few years old. It read:_

'you… and your friends… will die…and your race… shall end… we will…kill you…on the same date… as we rided your… parents… all of them… be… prepared..

…it's me…'

 _The vision foxy simply walked over to the wall and bent down to grab something, when really foxy wanted to scream. He didn't know what the hell that message meant, but he knew it was a threat._

 _When the vision of him stood up again, real foxy saw a picture of his… parents._

 _The photo was of two foxes, a female and a male. The women was a pure white with red fur, gold eyes and had sharp hook. The male, had brown fur and strangely a little pink, though hardly any. He also had an eye patch. The photo was stained with blood. Foxy was now crying in his sleep now. He could no longer control his emotions._

 _ **Apartment, 9:00 am**_

Bonnie, chica, Freddy and mike were already up, had eaten breakfast and Freddy had already headed out to the shops. He said he was gonna be a few hours as he wanted to look around town, and the others said they were probably gonna do the same.

Chica had begun to wonder were foxy was so she decided to go and wake him up. She knocked on their door but got no reply so she just opened it and stepped in. To her surprise foxy was still asleep, so she walked over to wake him up. However as she got closer she realized that foxy was actually shivering and sweating in his sleep. _'Oh no!'_ she thought as she desperately tried to wake him up. He didn't move.

"Foxy… foxy! FOXY!" she screeched shaking him harder. He then suddenly bolted up right in bed panting.

"Oh god foxy, what the hell was that?!" she demanded.

"S-sorry chick, it was just… a nightmare." He apologized and got out of bed. Just then bonnie and mike burst into the room, concerned looks on their faces.

"Whats wrong?!" mike cried

"Who was shouting?!"Bonnie asked as well.

Chica told them about not being able to wake foxy up and foxy told them all about his dream.

"Whoa, that's just… weird." Bonnie commented smartly.

"This is all so unnatural, whats going on. What does all this mean, ever since we were set on the run, it's like we've been having bad luck, and something or someone is trying to tell us why… im not sure." Chica said.

"Well, maybe we should just try and take our minds off all of this, oh, and go and look for our siblings?!" mike suggested trying to change the mood

"Yeah, why not?!" foxy really liked the idea and he figured it may take that dream off his mind.

"This shouldn't be too hard, with me and foxy's speed, chica's brains and mike… well… with mike!" bonnie said making the others laugh, even mike.

"Ok then I guess we should get going." Chica said.

 _ **Elsewhere in Dalvock, 9:30 am**_

" _Finally… hahaha!" the marionette evilly laughed._

" _Oh, what now?" the dark figure asked the excited puppet._

 _There finally on the right track to the real stage, it won't be long…"_

" _Oh yes, YES! Now I can permanently destroy the fazbear heroes thingy race once and for all…" the dark figure then walked away and mumbled to himself. "… After all they had done to me…"_

 **THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR READING! Sorry caps lock was on! Any way hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope it left you with questions! The next one may be shorter or longer, don't know. Anyway please review and I shall post soon! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	7. a failed surprise

**Hello my good friends! Im very much enjoy writing these stories, do you guys enjoy reading them?**

 **Foxy: yeah, I love it!**

 **Freddy: yeah, it's quite good.**

 **Chica: are you guys serious this sucks!**

 **Me: 'wipes tears from face' no one asked you chica…**

 **Bonnie: what the hell are you guys talking about?**

 **Mike: who cares, just get on with the story already!**

 **Me: k, sorry, anyway im just gonna point out that I am gonna make these animatronics actual animals, but not in the form that real foxes, bears, bunnies, chickens are. Sorry if it's a bit sudden. But they will be like how they were in Kingstrikers stories! And if you haven't read them, you need to! 4 stories all named struggles on a hook:… and im stealing his ideas, though he is a really good writer!**

 **So remember: if it makes no sense, that's good! If you want any other characters you would like me to add in, review and tell me! And if you wanna try and guess who the dark figure is, tell me in a review!**

 **And also the apartments that foxy, Freddy, bonnie, chica and mike live in now is called** **Pexul** **.**

 **Anyway, disclaimer, blah, blah, blah and now sorry to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter!**

 **Oh and the last chapter was on** **TUESDAY!** **This chapter is on** **WEDNESDAY!**

 _ **Dalvock city, Pexul, 10: am, Wednesday.**_

Bon bon sat on the couch in her and friends apartment, flicking through channels on the TV.

"Uhh, stupid thing, there's never anything on this stupid TV, nothing!" she cried getting up from the couch. She slammed her foot on the ground and through the remote out of the window. It smashed the glass and fell down 20 floors as they were on level 20.

Bon bon bunny was a 15 year old sky blue bunny and she was pretty tall, with her green irises. She was the sister to bonnie/ his twin. She still only had a little eye shadow, and still had her permanent rosy cheeks. She was nice and slim and ever since she was taken away from her brother she had become more action like. She was a black belt in karate after being taught by one of her best friends mangle. Speaking of mangle…

"Uhh, bon bon, how bad is the damage this time?" mangle called from the kitchen. She wasn't too worried about bon bon throwing things out the window as it was about the 7 time it had happened. Bon bon also had some… anger issues.

Mangle fox was a 16 year old fox with white and pink fur and golden eyes like her brother, foxy. She wore a red bowtie and had red cheeks and she always wore her favorite white gloves. She was also a very in-action person, but as she was older then bon bon she was quite a bit stronger. Ever since she had lost her brother in that fire, she had promised herself to never let any of her friends get hurt again, ever.

"Oh, I just through the remote out of the window." Bon bon called back.

"Oh, ok. Well just tell toy Freddy that we need a new one and we may need someone to repair the window…again."

Just then the door burst open. Stood in the hall way were three figures.

One was a tall good-looking bear with red cheeks and wore a black bowtie and had a few buttons on his chest. He was a light brown colour with light blue eyes. He also wore a top hat and always had a calm, firm smile on his face. He was the oldest out of them all, 18 years old. His name was toy Freddy fazbear.

Then there was a yellow chicken with blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a whit tank top with the words lets part written in purple and pink and it was decorated with rainbow sparkles. She had a short cheerleader skirt and had to use an artificial beak as she was born without one. She was the sister to chica and her own name was Chi chicken.

Last but not least there was little old balloon boy (BB). He was only 11 and was the youngest out of all of them. He wore red and blue striped t-shirt and hat (which had a little propeller on top) he had light blue eyes and also had red cheeks. And as his name says, he loves balloons. He was no one's brother, and only lived with his 4 best friends in the Pexul apartments.

All these 5 had been living together since they lost their siblings and moved to Dalvock almost as soon as they became friends. They were practically family.

"Hey there, we back! Man I love shopping!" chi cried as she ran in holding up all her shopping bags she had.

"uhh, do you ever want to do anything other than shop, like go to a laser tag arena, or maybe a go kart track o-or maybe even one of those rollercoasters that are designed to make you through up!" toy Freddy kept suggesting things as the others rolled their eyes and chuckled. Toy Freddy was the kind of guy who, like his younger brother, was over protective but always had cool side to him.

"Oh hey teddy-"

"Hey, mangle you know I hate that name!" he cried

"-bon bon through the remote out of the window again."

"Ok I will call the repair man." Toy Freddy walked over to phone as toy chica ran into her bedroom to put her new clothes away. Usually people would get really mad from someone breaking their window, however this had happened so many times it was a regular routine.

 _ **Same place, 11:00 am**_

'Ding, ding' the doorbell went in the group's apartment and BB cried,

"I'll get it!" as he ran over and opened the door there was a tall dark man wearing a janitor's suit and a tool box in his hands. He looked down at BB with deep green eyes and smiled.

"Hey, what up BB! It must have been a week since I last saw you and ya family!" he said giving bb a noggie.

"Hey there, ben!" toy Freddy ran over to the door and greeted him in. when ben saw the window he simply shrugged and made a few calls. Once he was done he said,

"Your window will be fixed in a few hours, so you might wanna go out the house not to get in the way. They have been here so many times they have their keys so I wouldn't worry about being here when they arrive." With that he left.

"So, what should we do while they repair the window?" bon bon asked once they had all gathered in the living room to discuss plans.

"SHOPPING!"

"Find a fight on the street and win it! YEAH!"

"Laser tag!"

"The fair ground, I want balloooonnnnsssss!"

"Uhh…" bon bon complained.

"What?" the other 4 asked in unison.

"How about we just simply have a look around the shops, then visit the fairground, I know they have laser tag at that place, get some food, and then on the way back we can find a fight on the streets, ok?" bon bon compromised for the lot. She had always been their brains, though she wasn't near nerdy.

"That's a great idea, bon bon, good work little sis!" toy Freddy congratulated her and soon they all set out. First up: the shops.

 _ **City, shops, 12:00 am**_

Foxy, bonnie, chica and mike had been wondering around the shops for a while. The streets were so much wider then back in their old city. Dotted around were trees and other echo friendly plants. The shops looked fresh and clean not dirty with grub.

They were all admiring the different shops and talking about the differences between the cities when bonnie stopped. Just stopped. Foxy, chica and mike turned to see him staring at something, mouth wide open.

"Uhh, dude, you'll catch flies." Foxy said waving a hand in front of the paralyzed bunny.

"Bonnie, what is it?" chica asked as she tried to see what he was looking at. Then it was her time to stop and stare.

"Oh, come on! Now chica, what are you guys even…" foxy's voice trailed off when he turned around to see 5 figures walking down the street laughing together. There were four of them who looked very familiar to the people they had described at the office block. However one foxy was sure he knew who it was. Chica and bonnie were also thinking the same, just concentrating on their own sisters.

"m-m-mangle…" foxy mumbled

"chi…. Oh chi…" chica was already crying in joy again

"Bon bon!" Bonnie cried and was about to run over to her, but was stopped by mike.

"Wait, there your siblings?!" he asked surprised to find them so easily.

"Guys there getting away!"

"We need to stay close to them, but we can't let them find out were following them." Foxy said as he and bonnie grabbed chica and mike and ran over to were the group was at.

 **(Group faz= foxy, chica, bonnie, mike. Group toy= bon bon, toy Freddy, chi, BB, mangle)**

Group toy

The group suddenly felt a burst of wind from behind them though when they turned, there was nothing there. They simply shrugged it off and continued towards the fair

Group faz

"Phew! That was to close!" foxy sighed in relief as the other group moved out of ear shot.

"Come on, looks like there headed to the fair, we need to be quick to catch them up!"

"Hon, quick is my middle name!" foxy boasted

"I didn't know you had a middle name?" bonnie said sarcastically and mike smirked. But before they could tease him anymore, foxy grabbed them all by the arm and sped off.

When they reached the other gang again, they had almost collided. Though luckily foxy managed to drive them away.

"God dude, that was way to close!" mike angrily whispered.

"Sorry, I run fast when im trying not to get mad, and you know what happens when I get mad…" foxy apologized. And it as true, you never wanted to see foxy angry. When the four looked back to see the group entering the fair ground and saw how big the place was, they all huffed.

"I love fair grounds, and this one looks great, though I don't think im gonna enjoy running around trying to follow my long lost sister!" Chica complained

"You're lucky, foxy and I will be doing all the real running. And with that the bunny and fox grabbed chica and mikes hands once again

Group toy

The group were just entering the fairground when they felt another gust win coming from behind them. They whizzed around to try and see what it was, but once again, nothing. They figured it was just the wind. The first ride was on the Ferris wheel, which apart from bb, didn't look very exciting. Though since toy Freddy was then responsible one he had to go with BB on the ride

The girls simply laughed at their friend's bored expression on the ride as BB was having the time off his life. When they got off toy Freddy immediately suggested going on the throw up ride and them all accepted except for BB. When they got there, the girls said that since toy Freddy was the most responsible, he needed to stay with BB. He tried to protest as it was his idea but the girls were already gone.

"Don't worry toy Freddy, you get to watch the girls throw up!" BB suggested and the bear smirked. He had forgotten that this ride found one way or another to make you throw up, no matter how strong you were. He ruffled BB hair as the kid giggled. And he wasn't wrong.

As soon as all three girls go of the endless loop ride, the immediately bent over the wooden railing and puked into the sea. When all three turned back around they saw toy Freddy and BB rolling around on the floor, laughing tremendously.

Group faz

The four were also laughing as the girls threw up into the ocean. Though when the other group went onto play laser tag, they almost lost track of them. When bonnie had sped them all into the laser tag center, they already saw their siblings in line to play.

They figured that stay with them two of their gang members would have to enter the laser tag. They choose bonnie and foxy as they could run fast and their siblings hopefully would know it was them if they were a blur. When at the front of the line, foxy and bonnie quickly paid and grabbed their guns.

When hey entered the game, they spotted bon bon and mangle immediately, luckily with their backs turned. Bonnie and foxy then saw a chance to speed away before their sisters noticed them.

Group toy 

Bon bon and mangle swore they could feel the gust of wind again. That didn't make any sense, they were inside. But before they could think of it any more, the bleep sounded meaning the game was starting. All the five quickly ran around the maze, shooting every one they could. Bon bon and mangle kept on getting zapped and then the feeling the same gust of wind.

Once mangle was about toy shoot BB whiles he wasn't looking, but something then sped past her. It was a… red blur? It looked a lot like the way her brother did when he used to run. Foxy. 'No mangle, the past is the dam past, let's win this game!' she thought.

Bon bon saw something very similar only it was purple blur. 'Were have I seen that before?' she asked herself, though just forgot about it and went on with the game. **(Sorry, didn't mention its toy Freddy, bon bon, mangle vs Chi, foxy, Bonnie, BB)**

The end results came in and it was a tie. Afterwards the toy group went over to a café to get some food.

Group faz

"Hey guys maybe we should get some food ourselves." Chica suggested as they all sat down at a table, far enough not for their sisters to see them. After they had ordered they began to to talk in hushed tones.

"We have to own up to them sooner or later, we can't run around chasing them." Bonnie said.

"I agree, you guess are gonna have to tell them."

"Right, we can do it when they leave the fair ground, got it?" foxy asked and they all nodded.

 _ **Time skip**_

Both groups were now getting ready to leave the café and head home.

Group toy 

"Hey guys, we should get going, it's getting dark out." Chi suggested as they all got up.

"Wait, first on the way home, we need to find a street fight!" mangle screeched.

"Uhh," every one sighed "don't worry mangle we can try to find something." Toy Freddy said as she hugged him tight.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, YES!" mangle really loved her street fights.

Group faz

"Hurry, we need to catch them up, and need to be quick about it!" chica warned as she watched her sister and her friends exit the fair.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" foxy said as him and bonnie swiftly grabbed chica and mike and sped for the exit, when they caught up with the other group, they stopped right behind them before going to the left. They hid behind the corner off a building and watch as their siblings wondered up to the… Pexul? Their siblings lived in the same building as them? That was gonna make things a lot easier.

Group toy

They all wondered up to the building, trying to avoid mangle complaining about no street fight. Toy Freddy was about to enter the building, but something pushed him back. But he didn't feel anything physical. He was pushed back into the group and they all fell to the floor like dominoes. They all looked around before getting up. They realized that the streets were completely emptied. It wasn't like that a minute ago, then they all turned around to find… a puppet?

Group faz 

They all watched as the marionette just appeared behind their siblings and use a dark force to push them backwards. What was it with that thing? It followed them literally ever where, and how did it find them? Just then they saw the puppet bash each off their siblings on the head, and throwing them around. Bonnie watched as bon bon charged at the puppet and try to kick it backwards, though the marionette simply teleported away. He appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground with the same dark force. Chica watched Chi try to stand up to him and slap him with her shopping bags though he caught the bags and swung them around until eventually letting go, flaying her over the side walk. Foxy watched as his sister get shoved through a shop window, smashing it in the process.

They were really struggling and need help quick. Bonnie, mike and chica saw foxy's irises go red and bare his teeth. Within a blink off an eye, he was charging to the puppet, bonnie and the others not far behind. Since their group had a lot of experience fighting off police and other street fights, and they had fought the marionette before, they were more confident to attack the thing. It had already hurt them enough, and they were determined to get him back.

Group toy

Mangle swore she saw that red blur again, bon bon the purple one. The blurs jumped at the puppet, and then bounced right back off in sync. This left the puppet dazed, and the blurs attacked again without stopping. Now the puppet was really dizzy, and was about to teleport away when a yellow chicken came up to it and punch him right in the face. Then it just disappeared.

Mangle, bon bon, chi, toy Freddy and BB turned to thank the 3 that had helped them out and ask who they when all 3 girls gasped. That left toy Freddy and BB confused

Group faz

When all three turned to the siblings they were just staring at them wide eyed.

"F-f-fox…y?..." mangle asked in pure shock.

"W-wha? B…bonnie?" bon bon said on the verge of tears.

"C-chica! Little sis!" chi was the only one who was enthusiastic.

"Mangle." "Bon bon." "Chi." All three said simply, big grins on their faces.

All three girls slowly walked up to their siblings, tears now in their eyes. When they reached them, they braced them in tight hug, crying into their shoulders, except chi, who was jumping up and down in excitement, hugging her sister every now and then. It really made chica happy to see her sister like that.

Mangle and bon bon just simply stutted as they talked.

"Is I-it r-eally you, f-foxy?"

"Oh, b-bonnie, I-I never thought I w-would s-see you again…"

"Im sorry for interrupting, but what the hell is going on here?!" toy Freddy asked trying to figure out the scene that was happening in front of him. But before anything else could be said, it began to rain, heavy. Bon bon looked back at bonnie and said,

"hey, uhh, I think we should talk up at our apartment." And without another word being said, they all followed her into the Pexul.

 _ **Dalvock, elsewhere, 6: 00 pm**_

 _When the marionette returned from his failed fight, the dark figure was already laughing, rolling around on the floor. When he looked up again, he noticed the marionette staring him, his white pupils now showing._

" _What, come on that was funny!" the figure complained as he had seen the whole thing._

" _It's not, it means they are a lot more powerful than we thought! I may not have been trying near my best, but if they can fight like that, then you don't stand a chance!" the puppet said and smirked. In a few seconds he could feel and dagger pressing into his neck._

" _Say what?" the figure whispered into his ear threatening to dig the dagger into the puppets neck._

" _N-nothing boss!"_

" _I thought so." The dark figure snickered as he pulled the dagger away. "If they passed this test, It means that their ready, and now they've found each other again, all we need to do now is capture the bait to lure them in…"_

 _ **Dalvock, Pexul, level 20, room 15, same time**_

All the 9 walked in to the room that toy Freddy and the others lived in. they all sat in the living room and talked. it took at least an hour, but eventually foxy, bonnie, chica and sometimes mike had managed to explain everything that had happened back when they were all separated, and what had been happening recently, from purpled- eyed police, to marionette attacks, to plane explosion. Once they were done, all the toys stared at them in bewilderment.

"That… made no sense…" BB summed for all off them as they slowly nodded.

"I know, we don't understand it ourselves…" foxy said.

"Hey guess, im just gonna go make a few calls to pay for the window being fixed." Toy Freddy said as he went into his bedroom to use his cell. Once he was gone, chica saw an opportunity.

"Hey guess, we didn't tell you, we have another member in the group." She whispered as mike, foxy and Bonnie's eyes wided as they remembered Freddy, as their new friends and off course siblings just looked confused.

"Well, where are they?" bon bon asked them.

"No, you don't understand. Its Freddy fazbear." The toys eyes widened when they heard the name, toy Freddy had told the about him, his brother.

"Seriously, we can't let them meet!" mangle cried.

"Why not?" mike and the other three animals asked in unison.

"Because toy Freddy never wanted to abandon his brother, he was forced. He knows that Freddy won't forgive him." Bon bon explained disappointed.

"We have to try!" chica said surprising every one "if we can get them to meet, maybe we can talk to them, convince them! I know you guess don't give up that easily!"

"My sis is right, we need to at least give it a shot. What do you guys think?" chi agreed with her sister.

"You right we should do it!" bon bon said as they all then went silent as toy Freddy walked in with a complete poker face. He sat down and the all talked some more, until the others realized the time and decided to leave. They made arrangements to meet each other tomorrow at the Pexul reception. And except for Freddy nodded as if saying. _And introduce Freddy and toy Freddy._ Though no one new that toy Freddy had heard the entire conversation and was determined to make good impression on his brother.

 _ **Dalvock, the next day, Pexul reception, 9:00 am**_

All the toys were waiting in the reception, getting impatient. Where were they? Just then they heard the elevator ding and five figures walked out. They got really excited when they heard voices, except for toy Freddy whose heart was beating 100 mph. he was actually pretty scared. He knew this wasn't gonna work, but he could tell them that, they would now he was stalking them.

"Uhh, guys, why are we over here, why not go for the exit were we would usually go to… well… exit?" When toy Freddy heard Freddy's voice he thought he was gonna throw up. And then he heard a gasp. Toy Freddy slowly turned his head to face his younger brother.

"T-t toy Freddy! What are you doing here?!" Freddy demanded, anger now brewing inside of him.

"Freddy I…"

"No, you know what, I don't want to hear it!"

"Freddy listen, what happened then-"foxy was cut off when Freddy swung a punch at him, not realizing how hard he was delivering it. It knocked foxy down and left him dazed.

"Foxy!" mangle cried as she ran over to help him. Chica was already there.

"Whoa, who the hell are you guys?!"

"There our siblings Freddy, and he's yours. If you would just listen to us you would understand…"

"You just expect me to- wait these are your siblings?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's ironic- any way as I was saying you expect me to believe this traitor!"

"Freddy please little brother! I never abandoned you out of choice, I was threatened!"

"Yeah right, I-"

"Freddy, he isn't lying!" chica had helped foxy up and was now very angry at Freddy for punching her boyfriend.

Then Freddy just simply ran out of the building, tears flowing from his eyes. They all sighed and faced palmed. They figured it was gonna take a lot to get Freddy to forgive his brother.

 **Thank you for reading! The next one should be released today or tomorrow, I hope. Now things should begin to get more action like, k? K! Also thnx to everyone who has reviewed so far and to my followers! Pleas review! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	8. kidnapped

**Hi there my peeps! Great to.., uh… read to you again? I don't know, anyway! So this story is basically the base line for all my future stories. I could have explained all of it in 1 chapter but I figured I would make it into a proper story! - I have no idea why I just added that in, just felt like I should tell ya! Any way how are my good old friends doin'?**

 **Chica and bonnie and mike and foxy: great!**

 **Freddy: I just saw the person I wished never to see again! But yeah other than that im good.**

 **Me: excellent! Now im gonna move strait onto the story before you lose your temper again!**

 **Freddy: hey! I-**

 **Me: Sorry, anyway first I just wanna say…**

 **Janepiratefox**

 **Thnx a lot for liken it and your right about who the dark figure is.**

 **Freman226**

 **You said you want someone to die, well, I just love the characters, though I wouldn't mind killing some OC… sorry to OC fans. I may kill one off the characters, not sure yet.**

 **Me: so I just wanna say that im making foxy, foxy the pirate fox. Lets say he has always been a pirate though mangle isn't one, so he just has the accent.**

 _ **Dalvock, Pexul room 456, Thursday, 10:30 am**_

Mike, foxy, mangle, chica, chi, bon bon, bonnie, toy Freddy and BB were all sitting in mikes and the others apartment, rethinking what had just happened. Freddy had just run out on them, and toy Freddy was now crying.

"He w-will never forgive me! I know he won't…" he sobbed. Bon bon tried to calm him down though it wasn't working. Mike was feeling sorry for the two bears, they had both been through a lot, no, all of them had. Suddenly, mike remembered his own purpose for coming back to Dalvock… his parents. He was so engulfed in helping the others and their siblings, hadn't thought about his parents since they had arrived. He decided that now would be good time to go as he could go alone.

"Hey, guys, um, I think im gonna go and visit the hospital, maybe the doctors will have info on were my parents went… and if my mother survived…"

"Sure mike, sorry we didn't do you earlier, we can come with you if you like?"

"No it's ok bonnie, I think I want to go alone."

"Can I come, please?! Im so board here!" balloon boy begged mike, literally on his knees. Mike sighed and said,

"Fine, come on kid, guys well be back soon."

"ok see you mike, be careful not to run into that puppet, again. Look after BB!" toy Freddy told mike as he left and then immediately put his head down and let the tears come back to his eyes.

 _ **Dalvock, elsewhere, 10:45 am**_

" _Boss, the two are on the move!" the marionette called. The dark figure then entered the scene._

" _I knew that the bear wouldn't forgive his brother that easily, how god dam dumb are they?" he asked chuckling to himself._

" _I guess I need to go carry out the plan once again?" the puppet asked in a not so enthusiastic tone._

" _Oh, dear stringless puppet, we shall get our revenge, and we will end their race once and for all, and our enemies won't find out, I can promise that!"_

" _And how sure can you be about that, those 2 practically find everything out?!"_

" _Ahh, but you see, as you said yourself. We only have 3 days until the 8 ever see daylight again…"_

" _So does that mean-"_

" _Yes, of course carry out the plan, go!"_

 _ **N.D.H (national Dalvock hospital), 11:00 am**_

Mike and BB had arrived at the hospital and were walking towards the reception desk. When they got their mike watched as BB tried to jump onto the desk and simply chuckled.

"Dude, you aint getting up there any time soon!" he told the kid as he still tried to get up. The man at the desk then looked up to the two and smiled,

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked in an Irish accent.

"Umm… well im looking up information on my parents, I was here about 7 years ago and my parents were in hospital and my mother's heart stopped. I never saw them again, and I would just like to know what happened and if you have any information on them?" mike asked shakily.

"Ok then, what was their names?"

"Abigail Schmidt and Dan Schmidt."

"Thank you, now just give me a minute…"

"…"

"Hey mike, what are parents?" BB oddly asked

"Uhh, don't you know, those adults that you live with, they take care of you, love you…?"

"No."

"Oh…" mike couldn't believe it, this kid had never actually had parents, or at least he didn't know them. His thoughts were interrupted by the officer when he said.

"ok so, your father… sorry it looks like your fathers information has been erased from history, however your mother… she had died and her funeral was 7 years ago now, im sorry." And he finished there, turning back to his documents. Mike just stood there, paralyzed. Was it true… was his mother really dead? He couldn't feel his body anymore and his knees simply buckled.

"Mike!" BB cried as he tried to catch however just ended up getting squashed flat.

"Sorry, BB. I just…" mike apologized but before saying anymore he simply ran out out of the hospital doors.

"Uh-oh!" BB ran out after mike.

 _ **Dalvock, church graveyard, 11:15 am**_

Mike was speechless, his mother was really dead, and she had been all that time. What really bothered him that his father's profile had been completely erased, why? It didn't make any sense… they only erased peoples evidence if there was something that needed to be kept secret. Just then his legs bumped into the church gate. He slowly pushed it open and realized it was were the graveyard was. If his mother had a grave, it would be here. He looked around until he found one saying

'Abigail Schmidt, age 36 when died. Died 1980. Born 1944.'

"Oh, mum. I wish I was there, I wish-"

"Hey mike! There you are." Mike spun around to see BB staring up at him with little blue eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Its ok, you've lost your mother and have no idea where your father is, even though I have no idea what father or mother mean, I can tell your upset, so im here to comfort you."

"Thanks BB, you're a great kid." Mike said ruffing BB hair, or whatever there was to ruff as most off it was under a hat.

"Is that your mother's grave?" BB asked pointing to the stone mike had been staring at.

"y-yes, it I-is…" he could feel tears come back and fog his eyes.

"Oh, im sorry, I never meant-"

"So, you finally found out huh?" mike and BB spun around to see the marionette towering over them, arms crossed. Mike mouthed the words whoa. He had never seen the puppet up so close that he could see his white pupils, nor ever heard him talk.

"Took you a while" marionette continued.

"What are y-you talking about?" BB asked as he and mike backed away slowly.

"you will find out soon enough…" and with that the stringless puppet vanished, though in a few seconds mike heard BB yelp and turned to find marionette holding BB by the neck in the air, choking him.

"Hey, please p-put him down… What d-do you want from us?" mike asked trying to sound confident, though was clearly failing.

"Phft, what I want…" the marionette paused as he disappeared again with BB, startled mike by grabbing his neck from behind, and turned mike in his hand to face him. "is you 2…" and with that they disappeared.

 _ **Elsewhere, Dalvock, 11:30 am**_

 _The dark figure was pacing the large-spaced floor, mumbling to himself_. _He was still waiting for the marionette to return with their 2 hostages. The figure was looking forward to having a little chat with the older one, mike._

" _Boss?" he looked up to find the puppet standing tall in front of him holding mike and BB by the neck. Then he immediately dropped them. For a minute mike thought that he word at least be able to fight now he was free, however it was only in a couple of seconds and he found himself strapped down to a chair along with BB._

" _What do you want from us?!" mike demanded._

 _The figure was already there holding a dagger to his neck. "You…" he whispered into mikes ear._

" _Ahh, help me!" BB cried from the other chair and mike looked over to see the marionette had a long metal sort-of pipe and trying to yank into BB neck._

" _Hey, stop it you son of a b tch!" mike cried as the puppet managed to yank the pipe into BB neck and he cried out in pain before slowly falling unconscious, though mike thought he was dead._

" _NO, BB! You will pay for that, I swear!" the young mechanic cried!_

" _oh, but how are you going to do that?" the dark figure asked and chuckled as he pulled the dagger away from mikes neck and stood in front of him._

 _"listen kid, I have been planning this for years… years… and I have no intention of letting a little puny seventeen year old boy get in my way! I will finish their offspring and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" the figure chided._

" _What the hell are you talking about?! Whose offspring? And why do you need me and BB?!"_

" _ahh, you don't need to know any off that, let's just say your little friends don't have long to live, and you can watch in joy as I slowly, painfully, tear them apart one by one…" he chuckled as so did the puppet._

" _Why, what have they ever done to you?" mike almost had tears in his eyes, a teen his age should have had to be going through this._

" _You'll find out soon enough... did you really think that all that had been happening to you and especially your friends was al just a coincidence?"_

" _Wait, this is all your doing!"_

" _Phft! You think that a random stringless puppet would just come out and attack you like that with no reason what so ever?!" he let out another evil laugh and then suddenly picked mike up by his shirt and lifted him in the air, mike taking the chair with him._

" _Let me tell you something, something you may want to know…"_

" _W-wha…at?" mike was struggling to breath. The figure dropped him again and luckily the chair landed on all 4s though threated to break._

" _i…" the figure walked up to mike and got right in his face "I am you father_ **…" (Hehe, from star wars, huh? Huh?... yes… no, no… okay)**

 _Mike felt like he was gonna throw up. He knew this wasn't the kind of guy who would trick someone for fun, and it would explain why his father's profile info had been erased._

" _n-no, that isn't possible, I-is it?" he stutted._

" _Oh, my son, it's more than possible. You see…"_

" _Don't call me son!"_

"… _when I fell in love with your mother, I never intended on having you infact when I found out about you, I almost gagged. In that earth quake when you had managed to escape, and we were injured, your mother hadn't been caught by anything, she would have escaped, if it weren't for me. And I beat her up, I was boarded off her! She had lost too much blood to live and that's the really reason why she died, not because off some puny earth plates!"_

" _y-you killed… her? You took her away from me! Oh, I will destroy you, I will-"_

" _You're strapped to a chair, I don't think you could do anything. And when your friends come to save you, and they will, you will be all alone in this miserable world once more!"_

" _No, you're wrong, they will save me! And BB! They not be as strong as you are individually, but I've seen the 4 in action and their stronger as a team, and I bet if they had the chance so are the toys! You'll never stop them!"_

 _The figure began to walk away, but mumbled as he went loud enough for mike to hear. "That's what their parents used to say…" smirked and walked away into darkness._

" _What does he mean their parents?..." mike wondered out loud to himself…_

 _ **Dalvock streets,11 :20 am**_

Freddy walked off out of the restraint still in tears. Was that really his brother? After all this time Freddy had tried to ignore thoughts on his brother, and here he was now trying to apologize? Part off Freddy wanted to turned around and let his older brother talk to him, another part wanted to slap him as hard as possible.

"Why, why would he turn up now?"

His mind then went back to his friends. How could they just randomly find their siblings, what if they knew they were here? It didn't make any sense, and whatever was going on, Freddy had a strange feeling it wouldn't be long until they found out.

He walked for a little longer until he heard a scream. He looked around to see something ironic. The marionette standing in the middle of the grave yard holding a little boy by the neck, mike backing up in fear. Freddy was about to run over and help when the puppet vanished into thin air, appeared again behind mike, grabbed him and teleported away again permanently.

"Oh no! "Freddy cried. He had to find the others, no matter if toy Freddy was with them. His friend had just been kidnaped and Freddy was certain that he had seen that kid with his brother's friends. He ran down the block heading towards the Pexul.

 _ **Dalvock, Pexul, room 456, 1:20 pm**_

"Toy Freddy, maybe you should go lie down." Chica suggested as she scanned her friend's state, he had been sobbing for the past few hours and they were all worried about him. He nodded weakly and was about to head for the door when foxy called to him.

"It's alright matey, ye can sleep in meh bedroom, I don't mind."

"Okay, thank you foxy." Toy Freddy wondered down the hall till he came to the boy's room, and opened the door. He lied onto of the covers on foxy's bed and closed his eyes. Maybe Freddy will forgive him if he explains, can he really stay mad at him forever? Before he could think anymore he fell asleep.

 _ **Toy Freddy's dream, same time**_

 _Toy Freddy saw himself in first person (through his own eyes). He looked to find that he was in pitch black, there wasn't even a floor he was standing on. He could still see anything with in a few feet though. He looked at the ground around him and almost screamed. All of his friends, bon bon, bonnie, foxy, mangle, chica, chi, Bb and even Freddy were all lying on the floor, bleeding corpse. Standing next to nim was mike, scratched and bruised. Toy Freddy saw that all of them eyes were complete black with white pupils and foam was coming out their mouths. BB had a pipe in his neck, though that wasn't what had killed him as he had a dagger in his chest._

" _Finally… my revenge… at last!" toy Freddy looked up ahead to see a dark purple figure standing infront of all of his dead friends._

" _You... You killed my friends?!" toy Freddy cried but it turned out that the purple guy couldn't hear him, neither could mike._

 _Then everything went black, all toy Freddy could hear was the wind. And then a whisper._

" _We will get our revenge… and there is… is nothing you can do… about it! So many years… and now… you parents shall pay… and we shall do that… through you! Be prepared… dear child."_

 _He then saw a photo of himself, Freddy, and his parents, though then his parents slowly faded away, leaving toy Freddy and his brother all alone. But then he saw all of his friends and their own parents, foxy and mangle with theirs, bon bon and bonnie and their parents, and chi and chica with theirs. And the same thing happened, their parents slowly faded away. Toy Freddy wondered what that meant, he knew all about them losing their parents, but wondered what it had to do with any off this._

" _See… just like your parents… will shall end you… we know what we are... Doing… you don't! We don't need to come… find...you,… you shall find us… that's if you want to… see…You're... Friends alive…"_

 _The pitch black once again changed to another scene to where the last scene was, though instead off his dead friends, there was mike, strapped to a chair, unconscious. Next to him was BB, with the pipe once again going through his neck._

" _If… you want to… see them again… then I suggested you… get ready... For the... Fight… of your life…"_

 _Toy Freddy wanted to gag, so badly he almost did in his sleep but didn't realize._

" _its me…"_

 _ **Dalvock Pexul, living room, 2:00 pm**_

The others were now simply talking getting to know each other better. Bon bon and bonnie were remembering all their good memory's (as they were the simple but highly enthusiastic siblings), mangle and foxy were wrestling on the large spaced rug (as they were the hardcore and tough ones, always looking for a fight). Chi and chica doing each other's hair, well at least chica doing chis as chica's hair was short (as they were the girl, makeup and popular type of siblings. Suddenly they heard the doorbell go multiple times and followed by a couple of impatient knocks.

When bon bon opened the door, they found Freddy standing there, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey, Freddy, ye came back! Didn't think we'd ever see ye again." Foxy welcomed his friend back in as the bear walked in.

"Hey guys, im sorry for running off like that, I just-"

"We understand Freddy, you and your brother have a difficult history." Chica said

They all talked for a while, introducing the toys to Freddy and talking about daily life stuff until bonnie pointed out,

"I wonder when mike and BB will get back."

"Oh god…" Freddy had completely forgotten about those 2.

"Freddy what is it lad?" foxy asked him.

"The reason I came here, mike and BB, they were kidnapped, by that stupid puppet!"

"WHAT!" all of them screeched in unison.

"Im sorry, I completely forgot, but I have no idea-"

Freddy was interrupted by a sudden scream from the boy's bedroom. They all rush in to see toy Freddy sitting up in foxy's bed, sweating and shaking.

"Whoa!" bon bon cried as she ran over to him.

"Toy Freddy, are you okay?"

"n-no, I can't believe it…"

"Believe what?" foxy asked whiles walking over.

Toy Freddy told them all about his dream, his friends dead, the purple guy, mike and BB everything. Once he was done all the others were completely shocked.

"So that purple man, he must have been the one causing all these attacks!"

"Mike and BB have really been kidnapped and BB has a pipe in his neck! GAHHH!"

"What does he mean we have to come and find him?"

"Yeah, where even is he?"

"Who's HE?

"The purple guy toy Freddy described!"

"Oh…"

"Shut UP!" everyone turned to see Freddy standing behind them, fists clenched.

"Im sorry, but no matter how confusing this may be, we have friends to save!" Freddy chided. Toy Freddy was shocked and almost fell as he slid off the bed. Freddy had come back, though he doubted that he would forgive him.

"Freddy's right, but how are we gonna find them?"

" _Oh, no need to worry about that, just live your life as usual and we shall take care of the rest…"_ once again it was hound off the wind whispering, though this time they could all recognized the voice, it was the marionette.

 **So I hope that gave away a few things! Sorry if it seems Im rushing this, but trust me im not! I just can't wait until I can get onto the real stories! Anyway hope you enjoyed, and I will post soon! Remember, it's GOOD if it makes NO sense! Till next time- Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	9. The bunnies test

**WHAT IS UP MY AWESOME PEEPS?! Nothing much, yeah, yeah, okay. So anyway im just gonna quickly do that stupid disclaimy thingy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, however may own OC in da future. Yeeaaahhhh!**

 **Okay now that that craps done, we can move on to da story wait first…**

 **A shy guy**

 **Thnx so much for liken this story! I was afraid it wasn't that good. And also thnx for the idea off someone raiding a gun store and fighting a gangster. I will use them in future chapters/Stories!**

 **I also wanna say that** **the** **Town tunnels** **shall be an important scenery in my future stories.**

 **Now...**

 **Me: hello good people, or animals, meh who cares?**

 **Freddy: yellow, whats up?**

 **Bon bon: awesome!**

 **Toy Freddy: is it true you still hate me bro?**

 **Freddy: yes!**

 **Foxy: life is based around bein' cool!**

 **Bonnie and mike: no.**

 **Foxy: oh.**

 **Chi: SHOPPING!**

 **Me: yeah, anyway I guess I shall now be giving you the story! R &R&E!**

 **Dalvock, Pexul room 456, 9:47 am, Friday**

Everyone had taken it into consideration, and guessed they just had to go with it. So they decided to just go around the city as normal and wait for the marionette to give them a chance to save BB and mike. They also decided that they would stick together in groups with their siblings, mangle and foxy, bon bon and bonnie, chica and Chi, and last but not least toy Freddy with Freddy.

Now that was gonna be a problem. Freddy still hadn't forgiven his brother and they hadn't spoken since Freddy had ran away. And now they were probably going to struggle to trust each other. The others had put them together to hopefully give them a chance to talk, but they had their doubts.

"Alright guys, I know I doesn't seem right to just do nothing about BB and Mike, but the marionette did say that he would take us to them, somehow, if we act normal. So I guess we just wonder around town, got it?" foxy announced as everyone nodded and head out their apartment door.

They decided that bon bon and bonnie would stay in the room and just hang around. Foxy and mangle would go check out some gun and grenade stores so they could arm the team. Chica and chi would obviously hang around the shops, though weren't allowed to buy anything. And Freddy and toy Freddy would go near the beach. They all headed to their location, which meant the bunnies luckily didn't have to move

 _ **Elsewhere, Dalvock, 10:00 am**_

" _Ok, boss! They've split up in groups of 2, which should be enough to really test them." Obviously the marionette._

" _Perfect, and this time I will be the one to test them out!" the purple guy snarled and turned to face the now conscious mike and slowly dying BB. Mike simply hung his head down and cried. The purple guys laughed._

" _It would be hilarious to watch them try and beat me, and I know they won't survive this ambush, but if they do we'll just kill them if they get here, but they won't make it here!" boasted the over-confident purple guy._

" _You shouldn't be so sure, they were a lot more skilled then I thought, and their parents-"the marionette stopped and looked around._

 _The purple man had just disappeared, and when he reappeared he was right in the puppets face; he rarely teleported. But the marionette didn't back away like usually as he knew how dangerous his boss could be. Instead he stood his ground._

" _You know what happened when we last underestimated their parents. These 8 may be not close to our real enemy's power, but they certainly aren't those to mess with…"_

 _The purple man simple stared the puppet down, as did marionette to his boss. Eventually the purple guy sighed and said, "I will defeat them, I can't let their little 'legacy' continue!" and with that he turned and marched away into darkness. He ready his first ambush and that was to attack…_

 _ **Dalvock Pexul, room 456, 10:10 am (A**_ _ **bunnies**_ _ **tests)**_

Bon bon and bonnie were simply scattering themselves around the living room. Bon bon was reading a book on the sofa and bonnie was playing with their new Xbox 360.

"Yeah, oh god I rule at this game! I am indefeatable!" bonnie cried throwing his hand in the air and flipping the remote away. It landed at bon bons feet and she picked it up and examined it. She figured she would give the Xbox a go. She walked over to her brother' and said,

"Hey, I think im gonna give this a try, mind if I use this remote?"

"Course not, go ahead sis!" bonnie leaned back on the sofa and watched his sister pick a different game.

"Oh, and by the way it's undefeatable not 'indefeatable'."

Bonnie simply rolled his eyes at his twin's correction and walked over to help her pick a game. Eventually they came across one that was called 'five nights at Freddy's 2'

"Hey, five nights at _Freddy's_ , I bet he would like this game!" bonnie teased the not present bear as he inserted the game into the Xbox. They played through all the events but when they saw the menu screen they were shocked. It was strange as it looked like animatronic versions of bon bon, chi and toy Freddy. Only in really life they were of course biologic and they were slimmer. Later on in the game when the faceless bonnie appeared and the present bonnie screeched when he saw it.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, surly you can't be scared off that! It looks exactly like you!" bonnie and Bon bon spun around to see a dark purple figure standing in front of the locked door. He was the one toy Freddy had described in his dream. He was purple all over, his eyes were a purple glow, his cloths were purple cop cloths and he wore a brown badge. His longish purple hair was pulled back into ponytail and he wore a purple cop hat. He also had dark aura radiating from his body. When the purple guy saw the look of horror on the bunny's faces he simply laughed mockingly.

"You… you're the one toy Freddy described in his dream! You're the cause off all of this!" bonnie cried as he got up and faced the man.

"Oh, I would say that you will find that out when the time is right, though unfortunately you won't live that long! So… let's get started…" the purple man drew out a half meter dagger. It was stained with dry blood and looked incredible sharp.

' _Why was this monster attacking us, obviously wanting to kill us?'_ bon bon thought as she examined the dagger. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear bonnie call out to her. A few seconds later she felt a pain in her shoulder. She turned to see the same dagger sinking into her skin, and she was quickly loosing blood.

"Bon bon!" bonnie cried and ran over to her but he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. Neither had he known about bon bons extremely bad yet useful anger levels. Before he ran over to her, she yank and the fresh blood covered dagger and threw it to a side.

The purple man, who had thrown the dagger, was very shocked by bon bons actions. He had threw that with such force that he almost cut all the way through the shoulder. He expected her to fall to her knees and gasp in pain, maybe if she lost to much blood she would pass out. Not bon bon though. He hadn't realized how strong she was.

Bon bon charged at him and he had no time to react. She rammed into him with such force he shot backwards into the wall with a sickening crunch. Though the push was powerful the only damage that it caused was for the wall to crack. The purple guy simply jumped down and teleported away, but only to collect his dagger. The 2 bunnies didn't know where he went until bonnie turned around a saw the dagger hurtling towards his chest, the purple guy at the handle. Thanks to Bonnie's incredible speed, he got away from the dagger with ease.

"What the, you MOTHER F #$ER!" the purple man cried as he stumbled from the failed attack. He wasn't really trying his best though and now that he realized that the marionette was right about underestimation, he decided it was time to bring this fight to another level.

Instead of attacking with the dagger, he simply stood there, feet shoulder width apart and his hands spread out. Then he dropped the dagger. Simply, dropped it. That left bon bon and bonnie confused. Right the bon bon didn't feel anything in her shoulder as she was so angry. Her and bonnie where preparing a team attack and were about to charge at the same time, when the purple man's dark aura increased dramatically. In a split second the entire room was filled with a permanent dark inky shadow.

"If you wanna play rough… then we can play rough!" the purple guy shouted as he simply flicked his fingers and a huge dark ripple erupted from his figure tips. It swept all of the objects in the room to the walls, cracking the windows, destroying everything in there. Bon bon and bonnie were sent back and slammed into the kitchen counter. They sat there dazed for a few seconds before getting back up and preparing to fight. When they did the room was no longer in darkness, and in the center off the wrecked room was the purple guy. He had a smirk on his face

"w- Who actually are you?" bonnie asked

"You will find that out soon enough, I didn't think you would survive this ambush, though I guess I did underestimated you, but I am warning you, you don't have much time left until your doom…"

And with that he sent another shock wave and this time it sent bon bon and bonnie flying out the window, and down the 23 floors.

Bon bon and bonnie screamed as they entered the open and began to fall down. They were coming up to ground fast. If they didn't do anything they would die, splatter into bunny pancakes.

"BONNIIIEEE!" bon bon cried.

"I got an idea, grab my hand! QUICK!" Bonnie told his sister in a panic. When she reach his hand he quickly pulled her in and squeezed his arms around her tight to keep her from slipping. The pressure from the fall was actually helping the blood circulation in bon bons arm.

They were just about to hit the concrete sidewalk and bon bon felt like screaming, but she knew she had to trust her brother. When they were a foot from the ground bonnie quickly crouched in midair and readied the go into a sprint. And when they did hit the ground, most off the impact was taken away when bonnie sped forward. He only ran to take away the impact, not that he had anywhere to go. A few seconds after they had begun to run, bonnie stopped and stared at their scenery. They were only a km away from the Pexul. They were in the middle of the city, tall buildings reaching high all around them.

"Follow… me… through the … town tunnels… NOW!" said the marionette, whispering through the wind again.

"T-town tunnels? What the hell are they?" bon bon asked no one in particular.

"I think he means that!" bonnie said as he pointed towards a rather large hole in the ground, enough for them to both fit down. They went over to examine it. It looked pretty deep though not to dark. Bonnie didn't hesitate to jump down the whole, bon bon strait after him. They scanned the area. It was a cylinder shaped tunnel, no completely flat edges. There were metal panels on the ceiling that reflected all the light from outside. Other than that it was very gloomy and damp. It was almost completely black and you could hear the water dripping from the ceiling.

Bonnie and bon bon began to wonder forward as it was the only way to go.

"Well I guess this will take us the BB and mike, where else?" bon bon rhetorically asked

"Yeah, and I think this is gonna be a long walk…" bonnie moaned.

 **Well guys that that! Im sorry if the next couple are as short as this one, but it won't be too bad. Im expecting to post them all today! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	10. The foxes test

**HELLO THERE! So whats up again?! This one will be short again but meh! Now the characters are very busy so there not here, but I guess that means I can get on with the story quickly! Now R &R&E!**

 _ **Dalvock, city factories, 11:00 am same day, Friday**_

Foxy and mangle were walking down the street making their way towards the factories to steal some weapons. Foxy sped them towards the factories. When they reached there, he and mangle made their way to the electrics fence.

"Seriously, this is to keep animals from escaping farms, not a factory! They really need the make better walls to keep people out!" foxy said biting his lip trying not laugh at how pathetic it looked. Mangle simply rolled her eyes and jumped over the fence with ease, foxy not far behind. On the other side the 2 foxes slowly made their way towards the building. The city wasn't one to pollute, so the factories didn't use fuel **(they used whatever else you can use to power a factory, I don know!)**

Mangle and foxy got about 12 feet from the factory when they noticed the security guards at the entrance. Mangle sighed and said,

"Ok I will distract them, you sneak in and I will join you soon after, got it?"

"Got it! Wait what?! Im not gonna leave ye-"foxy stopped when he noticed mangle already creeping towards the guards. He snorted and sped to hide around the corner of the factory.

 **Mangle**

Mangle ran over to the guards and jumped into midair. It was too late when the guards noticed her as she swiped her foot and smacked them in the face. They got back up as quick as they went down and readied their guns, though never knew it was hopeless. Mangle simply charged at them, dodging the bullets with ease. When she reached the guards again, she was about karate chop their guns out of their hands when the gauds suddenly fell to the ground.

A confused mangle knelt down and examined them. Their eyes were purple, just like foxy and her other knew friends had described the police back at their old house.

"Umm… foxy?" she looked at the entrance but he was nowhere to be seen. When she fully turned around she saw not foxy but the same figure toy Freddy had described in his dream, the purple guy…

 **Foxy**

Foxy had been hiding for 5 minutes now and hadn't heard mangle call him yet, and he began to get suspicious. He knew that mangle could easily take them down, so what was holding her back? He finally had had enough off this waiting and decided to look around the corner, but when he did, he noticed that mangle was backing away from the… purple guy? He was floating in midair, and foxy knew who that was. According to toy Freddy's dream, this was the one who had caused the attacks, the puppet worked for him.

When mangle saw foxy she mouthed the words 'help me' she looked pretty scared and foxy wondered why. When he sped over to her he realized why it was so creepy. The figure in front was indeed the purple man, but his grin was unnaturally big and there was a pure look of evil in his eyes.

"Hello…" he said in a deep voice.

"What do you want?!" mangle demanded back.

"Don't you want your friends back?" the purple man asked with a fake sad tone in his voice. He knew that bon bon and bonnie had survived the fall and was determined to stop all the rest from reaching his base.

"Ok, that's it, let's get this over and done with then!" foxy cried as he readied his hook. The figure in front of them simply smirked and closed his eyes. Then the 2 foxes didn't hesitate to charge at him. But just as mangle and foxy's fist and hook made contact with the purple figure, there was an explosion off strong dark energy. It flew foxy and mangle backwards and they landed hard against the factory wall and slipped down. When they wobbled up to their feet again and saw the figure with a machine gun aimed at them.

"d-do you seriously always carry that with you?" foxy asked mockingly and purple guy snarled. Then mangle and foxy noticed the huge blast in the factory in the wall and realized that the purple guy had stolen it from there.

"Whoa how did ye get it that fast?!" foxy screeched but got no answer as the purple guy began to shoot. Foxy immediately grabbed mangle and ran, shielding her from the bullets. He made his way towards the factory wall where the big whole was and ran inside. When he stopped he quickly set mangle down. He panted heavily, though not because off the running.

Mangle examined foxy to see what was wrong and when she saw his hands holding his side she immediately knew what had happened. She prised foxy's hand away and examined it. He had at least 4 bullets in his side and them bleeding very heavily. He must have been shot when he was trying to protect mangle.

"Whoa, we need to patch that up quick… I wonder if this place will have a first aid."

"Mangle, no please, im fine…. We need to find that purple guy and take him down."

"Yes and we will. But first at least stop the bleeding." Mangle spent the next 5 minutes hunting the factory for a first aid while foxy sat down head in hands, focusing on not fainting from blood loss. When mangle retuned with the first aid and gasped when she really got a good look at the bullets when she bent down.

"God foxy, they have gone right through your body! You almost punctured a rib!" mangle quickly unraveled the bandages and worked on wrapping up the wombs. When she was done, foxy struggle to stand up and mangle grabbed him when he fell down.

"I got ya, don't worry. You alright?" Mangle asked him worried and replied as a small nod. When he regained his balance, foxy clenched his fist and said,

"We need to find him, but first I say we do a little raiding?"

"Now ya thinking! Let's do it!"

So for the next 3 minutes or so both foxes grabbed a rucksack from one off the dead workers (most of them had died during the blasted hole in wall incident), and they were already filling it with guns, grenades and a load of other little danger gadgets.

When they were done they slowly mad their way to the open were they found the purple guy simply standing there a few feet away. He hadn't come to find them, just stood there smirking. When foxy and mangle walked up to him he simply brought out his machine gun again. But this time the other 2 also pulled out theirs, which slightly surprised purple guy.

"So, I see you got some new gadgets huh? Well that won't make a difference, bullets just bounce right off me!"

"Oh really?" foxy immediately lowered his gun and I a split second it dropped to the floor. Foxy was gone. The purple guy didn't really pay attention and turned his attention to mangle, who was still holding up her gun. He was confused when he saw her stifle a giggle and glanced behind him only to get rammed into by a red blur/ foxy. It knocked him to the ground and he immediately teleported away.

He then reappeared behind them with a complete poker face. The marionette had only said there were 2 who had speed, but purple guy never thought he would fight the 2 in a row. Now he really wanted to finish them though never had the chance when mangle shot him.

Now most bullets bounced right off him as he said, the only place that was weak enough to shoot was right between the eyes, and that's where the bullet hit him. He howled in pain as blood splatted across his face. Some even got into his eyes. His blood was a lot darker than most peoples, even the marionettes.

"Oh you SON OF A B TCH! I will get you for this!" the purple guy then teleported away again and the 2 foxes just shrugged. But then they heard once again the marionette whisper through the wind again.

"Through the town tunnels… go… hurry… if you want to find… your friends…" mangle and foxy scanned around for some sort off tunnel, until foxy noticed a hole in the ground near the electric fence. When the 2 walked over and peeked down they realized it looked pretty empty a dun discovered.

"Honestly, how does no one see hose giant holes in the floor?" mangle said.

"I guess we have to go in, and hopeful it will lead us to the BB and mike…" they both jumped in and looked around **(you guess already know what the tunnels look like!)**

"Well, I guess we better get start walking, I would run, but im still loosing blood and I think I will find it difficult to run." Foxy complained

"Yeah, you better not, just in case. Don't worry, I know we can make this! I just hope the others can…"

 **Well that's that! Once again sorry it was short! But again I posted in the same day and im hopping to post the next one today as well! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review! Till next time! - Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	11. The chickens test

**SUPPPPPP PEEPPPSSSSS! Well hello there, and this time I actually managed to get my animal friends to come for a quick visit! Well…**

 **Mangle: hey, whats up?**

 **Freddy: nothing much…hey have you guess heard about the new star wars film, I can't wait!**

 **Foxy: I now right I can't wait until it comes out in cinemas!**

 **Bonnie: yeah, but its months away-**

 **Me" whoa, whoa WHOA! When did this story turn into a star wars advertisement? Phft anyway I guess all I have to say is R &R&E!**

 _ **Dalvock, jewelry shop, 12:00 am, same day Friday**_

Chi and chica were having the time off their lives hanging around the shops. They had complete forgot about the plan and didn't care if they weren't surpassed to admire the shops. Off course they really cared for their friends, but sometimes to them shopping overwhelmed them. And even though chica called herself a tom boy, she was a really big fan off shopping as well as cooking.

"Hey chi, do think foxy wouldn't mind if I wore jewelry? I mean he has always liked me the way I was, so I don't want to ruin this relationship."

"Chica darling, if a man ever dumps you for what you look like, you immediately know what kind of guy he is. I may be a huge fan on how myself and others look, but I know for love it's what is inside they love, and I don't mean organs, I mean when they truly love you! I say you should by that neckless." Chi said.

She was pointing over to one of the stands in the shop. The neckless she meant was a fine silk blue string and had some diamonds on it. It was beautiful. Chica figured foxy would love it but when she saw the price she shrieked,

"Oh my GOD! Sis, its 600 dollars, I can't afford that!"

"Oh well good by my favorite jewelry shop…" chi sighed which left chica confused but when chi grabbed her and ran to grab the neckless she knew what he sister was up to. Chi quickly grabbed the neckless and made a run for the exit. The police where way to slow to catch them and the 2 chickens ran out of the shop laughing. They ran for ages all the way down the miles long street until they turned to the next block off shops. They had FINALLY lost the police and were panting exhausted.

"Wow! That was amazing! Do you do this all the time? It must be awesome, but dangerous!" chica cried in joy as chi handed her the neckless.

"Girl, in this city were the trouble makers, though we side the good guys when he comes to regular day to day street fights and we often break up others. Usually when we rob shop, someone else thinks the police are after us, so they see a chance to rob it themselves, but they get caught and we save the day by fighting them, then we are allowed back in that shop again. It's happened to us in almost half the shops, as there are so many shops in this town. And we know the cops so well we actually had some hang out nights, were we have fun, get drunk, steal something and run away! It's a great life! The thing is even though we do so many bad things, we just simply get away with it!" ( **Eesh, that was long!)**

"Are you serious?! Do you really think me and my family could really make a new start here, and you know, us and you guys could hang out?"

"Of course! I hope that was the plan all along! Oh and im sure foxy will love the neckless!"

"Yeah, thnx so much for stealing it, I have no regrets on doing that!" chica hugged her sister but was shocked when she heard a new voice from behind them.

"Oh are you really sure about that?" both chickens turned to see the owner off the voice, the purple guy… **(You guys know what he looks like!)** The only thing was that he had blood on his face and in his eyes. He also had bullet scar right in-between the eyes.

"Oh god, it's the same guy from toy Freddy's dream…" chi whispered to chica.

"w-what do you mean am I sure about it?" chica asked the man nervously

"When you raid store, I rings a bell and tells me were you are, aint it obvious?" he mocked. Chi then stepped in front of her sister.

"Oh, what do you think you're doing pretty girly?" purple man smirked and rolled his eyes. The last 2 ambushes hadn't gone as well as he had thought but he figured as these 2 were girls this fight would be really pathetic. When the next he knew chi was holding him by the scruff of his collar, holding him in the air with ease.

"What the f*** do you think you're doing here?" she asked in a deadly serious and threatening tone. Though the purple guy was shocked by her actions and strength he simply smirked and teleported away. When he reappeared again it was in front of chica. He was about to strike her when she did something he didn't expect.

She brought out her rolling pin and slammed it as hard a possible into the womb between his eyes. He yelled in pain as the scar reopened. Chica slammed him again in the same area. Chi soon joined in in the beating. She punched the back off his head seriously hard and then kicked him in the back making him fall forward.

"t-that was the last time I-I ever under e-estimated someone… uhh." He complained as the dark aura once again grew from his body and sent out another ripple of dark energy. It pushed chi and chica backwards and they hit the concert floor with a _CONK!_

"Ow!" chica cried as struggled back to her feet.

"I am gonna beat the sh*t out of… hey where is he?"

"Here…" the same voice said from above them. This time purple guys eyes were a lot more, well, purple. He was floating midair with his fist tightly clenched.

He had had enough, he couldn't stand it. He wasn't gonna let these puny creatures beat him up. It had already happened 2, and now again. He would have fought more, though he wanted to make sure that his last ambush would be the success to all of his attempts to kill. With that he teleported away. That left both chickens confused until they heard the marionette once again through the wind say,

"Down the hole… town's tunnels… follow them to... Our base… your friends… hurry…"

Chi and chic noticed a few meters away there was whole in the ground which was probably the town's tunnels. They made their way down and stared at the tunnel ahead. This was gonna take a while.

 **Well once again thnx for reading. Yes its short, the next one should be out tomorrow and will probably also be short, but oh well. I may post 2 tomorrow, I DON'T KNOW! :3 happy face! Anyway hope you enjoyed and PLEASE,** _ **REVIEW!**_

 **I wanna know what YOU think, because I do CARE about what you say. And a big thnx to those who have reviewed! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	12. The bears test

**WHAT. IS. UP! Hello there everybody! We all doin' good, yes, yes, okay then! Now let's see, no reviews to answer yet** **. Anyway I don't wanna spend too much time doing this as I really wanna post 2 today! The next one will be longer, I promise on my life! But this probably will be like the others, short… so I guess its Read & REVIEW& Enjoy!**

 **WAIT! I've got a VERY important questions that you guys NEED to answer!**

 **Do you want me to add in a pizzeria, because if you want me to I can, but you guys need to tell me as soon as possible, okay?!**

 _ **Dalvock beach, 2:00 pm**_

Freddy and toy Freddy had been wondering around the sand for the past few hours, Said nothing and walked a least 5 feet apart from each other. Neither of them wanted to work together like that, but for their friends, they had to. They both getting impatient waiting for the marionette to take them to BB and mike. They were silent until toy Freddy began a long chain off emotions.

"…Freddy…"

"…"

"…"

"…toy Freddy…"

"… I want to… ask you something…"

"…o-okay…"

"Ever since t-that day… the day I-"

"Yes, I know what day…." Freddy cut in with a hit off anger in his voice

"…have you ever felt anything other than hatred towards m-me?"

That got Freddy thinking. Ever since the day he had been abounded it wasn't really anger he had felt, it was confusion. Not just him, but foxy, bonnie, chica had also been confused on what happened on the day they lost their siblings, it was just so random. Eventually Freddy answered,

"Honestly, I haven't felt anger towards you…. Until Thursday when I ran away."

"… really, I thought you had always hated-"

"Why?"

"…what…?"

"Why exactly did you leave me like that, to defend for myself?"

It took a while, but toy Freddy had eventually explained everything that had happened on that very day. Once he was done, Freddy could feel a lot of guilt weighing his heart down. His brother had only abandoned him for Freddy's sake, not because he didn't care about Freddy. He could already feel tears coming to his eyes, and toy Freddy noticed.

"Freddy, I just want to know now if you can ever forgive me?" he asked shakily

"I-"

"Oh, look at you 2, reunited bears! Pathetic!"

Freddy was cut off by a different voice. **(YESS! You guys know who he is)**. The 2 bears looked around trying to find what had just spoken, but found nothing. They were about to give up on who it was when something hit toy Freddy in the back, hard. He landed hard on the sand with a big thud as sand flew everywhere.

"Toy Freddy!" Freddy cried as he ran over to him.

"Im fine, just got some sand in my mouth…" toy Freddy complained as he continued to spit out sand.

"Enough off this!" both bears turned to see what had pushed toy Freddy, the purple guy.

"You… you were the one in my dream, the one who had killed my friends!" toy Freddy screeched in rage.

"WHO THE F CK ELSE DO I LOOK LIKE! I have had enough of all this SH T! Your friends may have gotta away, but this time I will tear you 2 to shreds!"

Freddy and toy Freddy were relieved when they heard that their friends had gotten away from this guy and would be able to move on to finding BB and mike, probably.

"Tell us where BB and mike are!" Freddy demanded.

"Phft! Your friends will live long enough to find that out, but you won't!" and with that he cracked his knuckles clicked his fingers and a huge tidal wave of knives shrouded in dark mist and stained with blood came at them. Freddy and toy Freddy just had time to react. They crouched down as low as they could and let the knives sailed over them and implant themselves in the sand only a couple inches behind them.

"Whoa! That was very close!" Freddy cried in horror. When him and his brother where on their feet again, purple guy where already forcing his dark aura to grow stronger. By now it had covered half the beach in a dark veil and people where running away screaming.

"Stop this, what do you want?!" toy Freddy demanded

"… Your nonexistence…" when the purple guy looked at them again his eyes were a very dark purple glow and with small white pupils.

"…oh…" Freddy and toy Freddy said as one.

They fought for what seemed like hours. The purple guy was a lot more powerful when he was angry. The others were just lucky they had gotten attacked when he was over confident. It was official, Freddy and toy Freddy couldn't win this alone. Finally, purple guys move made the cut, literally.

Toy Freddy was running along the beach trying to get away from another batch off knives. He had just managed to dodge them as they hit the ground. But then he felt something, one dagger he hadn't dodge. It was implanted in his lower chest between the ribs. The knife had barely it his heart.

"TOY FREDDY!" Freddy screamed as he charged over to his brother, who was now slowly falling to his knees **(you know, to build tension!)**

When Freddy reached him he was just in time to catch toy Freddy as he fell backwards.

"No toy Freddy stay with me! Please!" only then did Freddy realize how much he really cared for his brother. He didn't want to lose him, he couldn't stand the thought. Tears immediately crowded his eyes began to fall repetitively.

"Shhh, b-brother… I w-will be o kay… but first…" toy Freddy managed to turn his head to face the purple guy who was laughing aimlessly, still floating. "Kill him." Freddy looked up and saw what toy Freddy meant and didn't hesitate to carry out the demand.

Purple guy was still laughing and didn't notice Freddy charging towards him. When the 2 connected it was too late to turn back and there was an explosion off dark energy. It pushed the 2 bears backwards and the purple guy. He was so shocked he wanted to scream, but that would just show him as a coward, or at least a bigger one.

When the dark mist cleared away purple guy teleported away in anger, leaving the 2 bears. Freddy got up and rushed to toy Freddy's side. The bleeding was bad. The dagger thankfully looked in a place where if you pulled it out the person wouldn't lose any more blood. Freddy slowly slipped it out and toy freddy slightly winced in pain. Luckily the dagger hadn't gone very deep

"s-sorry!"

"Its f-fine…"

"Ok, you need help and fast… and I don't think I have time to get you to a hospital."

"Freddy, im fine, it was more the shock…" toy Freddy said wearily as he steadily sat up. He breathed heavily in attempt. Freddy helped him stand up, he asked,

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Freddy was really worried by now. Even though it was in the lower part off his chest, toy Freddy had still managed to stand up. Though he did move very slowly and clutched his womb.

"Freddy, I think I will be fine for now, though I may need to get this wrapped up after we save BB and mike."

"No kidding…"

"Come… this way… town tunnels… follow them…. Hurry..."once more it was that stringless puppet whispering through the wind.

"What town tun-"freddy asked but when toy freddy pointed towards the hole in the ground that was when freddy stopped. They walked over to it and dropped in **. (you know what the tunnels look like…)** they began to walk forward cautiously. They had walked a little way when freddy said,

"Yes…"

"… uh, yes what?..."

"Yes, I-I can and will f-forgive you…"

"R-really, you mean that?"

"I do…"

 **Well, there it is! Now the next one will be longer, I swear! Anyway really hope you enjoyed. Remember:**

 **Tell me if you want a** **pizzeria** **or not!**

 **Tell me if you want me to add in any characters I've missed!**

 **And guys Plz it isn't hard to review, fanfic account or not you can do it. Plz review! Love you guys! Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	13. The truth

**HEY THERE MY FRIENDLY FRIENDS! Why I shout like that whenever I greet you guys, I don't know! Anyway, I just wanna say that this story will be ending in a few chapters but-**

 **Chi: NOOOO! I actually decided Im enjoying this story, and you end it?!**

 **Mike: I honestly do not care…**

 **Toy Freddy: I like it!**

 **BB: can we just get over this and move on!**

 **Marionette: you're supposed to be dying!**

 **BB: right! S-sorry…**

 **Me: chill-ax guys! What I was saying… I am gonna probably end this in a few chapter but like I said a while ago this story is just to get a base line for future stories. When im done this story, im gonna start a new one called** **FNAF: the golden years** **. Now this gives away some clues to what it's about, and it will probably be quite a bit longer than this one! I can't wait to start it!**

 **Now I got one review from CoolDudeStar saying they wanted a pizzeria and I would be happy to add one, though off course it won't be the main focus, just somewhere to hold events for future stories!**

 **Anyway enough on me gibbering on! Now da story! PLZ R &R&E**

 _ **Dalvock, elsewhere, 4:00 am, Sunday**_

"…"

" _Hahahahahahaha!" the puppet laughed at his boss for failing at destroying the 8 and had boasted about it earlier._

"…"

" _Hohohohohhohohho!"_

"…"

" _Heheheheehe-"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

" _Sorry boss!"_

" _Forget it! I must admit those animals are more powerful than I thought! Much like their puny parents!"_

" _Did warn your boss, you know I did!"_

" _Yeah, but when they get here, together we can take them down easily!"_

" _Together? You really mean that?" the marionette retorted half mockingly_

" _Shut your crap! They may not be as powerful as the other 2, but it may take both of us to destroy them! Got it?!"The purple guy screeched in a temper._

" _Yeah, boss! Got it! So when will they get here?"_

" _I don't bloody know!"_

" _Hey, bloody, what if we left them a sign?"'_

" _So they can run around the town tunnels playing hide and seek?"_

" _No… I mean from him…" the marionette pointed towards balloon boy. They had taken the pipe out of his neck and BB was still hanging on, barley._

" _You know that's not such a bad idea…" the purple said, a dangerous evil glint in his eyes._

 _ **Dalvock, town tunnels, sunday 5:00 am**_

Bonnie and bon bon had stopped walking down the long tunnels and decided to rest. They were hungry and tied and still had a long way to walk. The tunnels themselves were very long and had lots off twist. Luckily none of them forked… yet.

When they woke up in the morning they felt better. They decided to carry on through the twisted tunnels still in search for their long lost friends, mike and BB. They got to their feet and began to make their way through the tunnel once more.

"h-hey bonnie?" bon bon asked him as she clutched her shoulder. When she pulled her hand away again there was fresh blood. Her shoulder had stopped bleeding ages ago, so why now?

"Yeah, whats wro-"bonnie stopped when he saw the fresh blood on bon bons hand.

"Whoa…" he quickly squeezed her shoulder to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding. She pulled of her bowtie and ripped the bow open so it was a flat material. Then with Bonnies help managed to wrap it up enough to keep it from getting infected.

"Thanks."

"No problem sis!"

"So, do you think the others are ok?" bon bon asked her brother. He simply shook his head and kept looking straight ahead.

"I do wonder where exactly we are going. I mean were is their base and where are they keeping BB and mike? It's really confusing…"

" _And it … shall all be… clear soon…. enough, before you're…. death…_ "A whisper echoed down the hall but came from nowhere unparticular. Both bunnies looked around confused even though they knew it was the puppet. They shrugged it off and continued to walk, quicker this time.

They eventually came to a forked tunnel that led 2 ways, but instead of one left and right it was one up another forwards. Both of them looked up in curiosity to see that the upwards tunnel led to a completely different tunnel. The one straight ahead led into a large room that was made from cement bricks and was complete plain except for many blood stains on the wall. So welcoming. The only light in the room was a metal panel reflecting light. It had many other tunnels connecting to the room.

"Wow. This looks… interesting."

"No kidding." Bon bon replied as the 2 were about to walk straight ahead when they heard something from above them. Like the wind, only in these tunnels there was no wind. And then voices…

 _ **Same place, same time,**_

Foxy and mangle had done the same as bonnie and bon bon. Once they had woken up, they decided they needed to hurry. Foxy was now able to run, just not as fast. He sped them down the tunnel, but had to stop often. Once when foxy stopped again mangle decided he was breathing to heavily and told him they would walk the rest of the way.

"Mangle, im f-"

"No you're not! Those bullets went right through your body, you can see right through the holes!" mangle complained and foxy finally gave in. they began to walk the rest of the way. Then a little later they came to a dead end.

"What! But-"mangle cried but was interrupted by foxy

"Hey look, another hole!" he pointed to a hole in the ground a few feet away. Though not necessary, foxy grabbed mangle and sped towards it.

"What did I tell you about no running?" mangle complained.

"Sorry but it was only a few feet!" foxy complained as mangle rolled her eyes.

"Hey, who that?" both foxes turned to where the voice came from, down the hole. Both immediately recognized the voice, bonnie.

"B-bonnie? Is that you?" foxy asked crouching down to look through the hole. There was bon bon and bonnie standing there looking up at them in relief. They moved out of the way so the foxes could jump down.

"You guys are okay! Im so relieved that someone is…" bon bon cried

"Have you found anyone else?" mangle asked them anxious

"No, not yet." Bonnie said sadly. Only then did they examine each other's condition. Bon bon and bonnie wondered why foxy had bandages around his stomach an mangle and foxy wondered why bon bon had her bow wrapped around her shoulder.

"Whoa guys, what happened?" bonnie asked them.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Mangle said.

Both groups exchanged stories about what happened and explained about their encounter with the marionette.

"So are we just supposed to wonder around down here and get lost?" bonnie asked confused

"That can't be the case. They kidnapped mike and BB for a reason, they obviously want us to find them, but why?" bon bon had always had the brain side out of the twins.

"I guess we just wait and find out…" foxy joined in

"Hey guys, whats that room?" mangle asked bonnie and bon bon.

"Oh right, were not sure, let's go check it out." Bonnie said, and they all stepped into the room. Then the light seemingly got brighter and at the other end of the room they saw…

 **Same time, same place**

Freddy and toy freddy were struggling to move fast as toy Freddy was really struggling. He was basically putting all his weight on freddy, and freddy was struggling to keep his bigger brother standing.

"I-im sorry freddy, I don't mean to-"

"Its ok, we need to get you help once were done with this."

"Yeah-"toy freddy agreed but was cut off when he and freddy heard a familiar voice from the other side off the tunnel.

"Hey guys!" it was chica.

Chi and chica had been walking for the longest time out off all of them as they talked the whole time and hadn't realized how long they walked for. They had slept only for a few hours and were awake and lively with adrenaline. They were the only ones out of every one to really want to get a beating out of the purple guy along with the marionette. The others did want to save BB and mike, but weren't so keen on a life or death situated fight. Well, they were gonna be really unlucky…

 **(DAMMIT! And I was doing so well with no mid chapter cliff hangers!)**

"Chi, chica?" freddy asked from the other side off the tunnel. Both chickens were ran over but when they saw toy freddy they gasped. They noticed the huge gash in his chest and blood stained all over his fur.

"Oh god! What happened?!" chi said horrified as she scanned toy freddy. Both groups quickly exchanged stories and agreed that they would now try to find the others. Chica went the other side of toy freddy and help freddy keep him up. And they continued through the long tunnel.

A while later they found a room that connected to the tunnel they were currently in. the room that was in front of them was huge and made of cement bricks. It was decorated by blood stains on the wall, very much like the one mangle, foxy, bonnie and bon bon where in, but not the same room. They wondered in and all sat on the floor and huffed. They were exhausted and needed a break though knew they couldn't sleep yet. They had to find the others and somehow find the purple guy and marionette. If they didn't find mike and BB soon… they feared for the worse.

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered about whats been happening recently?" chica finally asked. Everyone shook their heads and thought.

"And I mean back from the very beginning. Losing our siblings, possessed police, on the run, marionette attacks, the plane explosion, Mike and BB getting kidnapped, the dreams, and the purple guy attacks, and now getting lost in these so called town tunnels. It's just so ironic…" chica continued.

I-I guess, I could just be some bad luck coincidence. Though it does seem strange…" freddy confirmed.

"Well, guys, we should get moving, we need to find the others as soon as possible!" chi cut in and the others agreed. They got toy freddy to his feet and he managed to walk lone for a while after the rest. They then they were about to continue when they realized there was no other tunnel… except down? None of them had noticed that the only exit other than the way they had come was another hole in the floor. It looked like it was some sort off tunnel you would have to slide down.

"Alright I will go first to make sure nothing is down there, then you guys come down soon after, got it?" they all nodded as freddy jumped down the hole.

 _ **Same place, 7:30 am**_

Bon bon, bonnie, foxy and mangle were shocked at what they saw. He just lay there, half dead, unmoving. BB. Blood was seeping out of hole in his neck and he was pale from blood loss.

"Oh…" bon bon mummed on the verge of tears. They all ran over and found him still alive, but he didn't have long.

"w-what can we d-do?" foxy asked, scared for his friend.

"Im not sure, but where does this leave mike?" mangle asked

"Umm, guys… you should see this…" bonnie mumbled scared as he scanned the wall in front of them. None of them had noticed the wall in font off them. It was a message, written in blood, BBs blood. The message was written above the tunnel in front of them, and it read,

' _This way, this tunnel, the last one you will ever take… it's me…'_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, I guess it means we take this tunnel, you know because written above this one and there about 12 in the room…"

"What about BB do think we can bring him with us?" bon bon asked still examining the kids state.

"I-I think now that he is in our hands, we can keep him alive long enough. The pipe didn't hit anywhere to threatening, it went between his throat and spine, and it was a small pipe." Mangle confirmed.

"Ok, we should get going." Foxy said and they all agreed that he and bonnie together could speed them down the tunnel. They had no idea what was ahead of them, but were about to find out…

 **Same place, same time**

Freddy slid down the hole. It wasn't the most comfortable ride, he had to admit. He was practically sliding down jagged rock. When he finally got to the bottom, it wasn't what he expected. He expected it to lead to another long twist- full endless tunnel, instead to a huge room were the only sold thing was the floor. Everything more than a few feet away was swallowed in pitch black. Freddy could smell blood, which was complete disgusting. He didn't understand where he was, there was no other tunnel in sight.

"Ahh!" Freddy spun around to find Chi, Chica and toy Freddy sitting at the bottom of the tunnel hole.

"Most uncomfortable ride EVER!" chi complained rubbing her rea end. Chica helped toy frddy up and all 3 looked around.

"Hey, w-where are we now?" chica asked

"I don't know…"freddy answered unsure.

"Finally…" the purple guy's voice came from the distance.

"Oh no!" all 4 said in unison. The dark purple figure of him appeared from behind the shadows. The aura surrounding him was darker than ever. In his right he held a blood covered knife and his other fist was clenched. He wore an evil grin and his purple eyes glinted in hate. All 4 readied themselves for the fight, just to be interrupted by screaming.

They all looked up, except the purple guy, who knew exactly what was going on. From the not seen ceiling 4 figures came plummeting towards the ground in front of them. It was foxy, bonnie, bon bon and mangle with BB. They had run so fast that they hadn't seen the huge hole underneath them and had fallen into it. They hit the ground with a thud. All 4 looked around dazed and when they got the scenery they quickly jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"Guys, you're okay!" chi cried

"Yeah, you too." Bonnie said quickly.

"Awwwwww! Little family reunion! Now all you need are you parents! Hahahahahah! Appalling!" the purple guy cackled. Just then the marionette appeared from the darkness holding mike by the neck.

"Mike!" everyone cried.

"Oh shut up!" The purple guy cried.

"We made it this far, now give mike back to us now!" freddy stepped forward in front of the group, taking charge.

"n-no, guys… please. Y-you need t-to… leave me here. He lied… to us… I-I know his plans, he wants-"mike struggled but the marionette quickly knocked him out with one swift punch.

"Oh, im sorry, you weren't fast enough, you parents would have been!" the purple guy mocked.

"Hey we… wait, our parents? W-what about them has anything to do with this?!" freddy screeched getting impatient.

"Ohh they never told you? About what happened all those years ago?" the purple guy asked sarcastically.

"what the hell are you talking about purple guy?!' foxy tried to charge forward, but mangle and bonnie held him back. They could see his eyes turn red.

"Please, call me Vincent. Are you sure your parents never told you, the truth bout their past?" Vincent asked again though he knew the answer.

"Spit it out!" bon bon cried.

"Very well…" Vincent smiled evilly and told the marionette to drop mike. The puppet did so and mike scramble over to the others.

 **NOW! Guys this is when everything is explained! So read it! And if you still don't get it I will do an author's note explaining! READ!**

"Years and years ago, when your parents were about your age, I was a worldwide criminal. I killed for fun! Oh it was a joy! I went around destroying cities, me and my stringless puppet friend here. Until one day you pathetic parents came to the town that was my next victim!" the purple guy continued

"When they heard of me, they weren't happy. There was always something different about your parents then everyone else. They stood up to me, and all 8 of them, defeated me. Many years from then we had encounters with them and we fought. The 8 of them we already good friends when they realized how well they worked together as a team, they made a team that was designed to take me down!" the purple guy and marionette scowled.

"They were called the Faz Gang! Can you believe how stupid that name sounds? Anyway, one day they took us by surprise, and we were sent to this hell. In other words into hiding, and ever since that day we gained power. You parents thought we were gone for good, oh they were wrong. When the time was right, we took action, and brought them down one by one…"

The purple guy/ Vincent pointed at mangle and foxy. "You really think that you parents were really being chased by some random car. That car was a hallucination, so were the humans inside! Thanks to the marionette, we could pull that off. You parents died for nothing!"

Vincent then went over to bon and bonnie "now never knew about you parents, well they I just murder them the day you born as they were off guard.'

"And you, your parents actually took me on when they saw me in the streets, though didn't know that without their friends, it was hopeless. I killed them." Vincent said as he stared at chi and chica.

Finally he walked toward freddy and toy freddy "you parents didn't abandon you, they were the only ones I didn't kill. They were pushed off a building by some of their old rivals. Their deaths were kept secret though I saw it all. It was such a joy!"

"So after they were out of the way, I figured I could carry on with my kill for fun routine. Though then I found out about their offspring, namingly you. We feared that you 8 could take after your parents, so when you were old enough, we brought out a plan to destroy you early. First step was to split you and your siblings up."

"No house just sets itself on fire, you know." Vincent chuckled pointing at foxy and mangle.

"And not random people come and ask for your money! Well, they do, but we possessed the men who came and kidnapped you!" he pointed at bon bon and bonnie.

"An explosion doesn't set off its self you know!" he mocked as he glanced at chi and chica

"And a random man doesn't come up to you and threaten you to leave!" Freddy and toy freddy backed up as Vincent stepped towards them.

"So once you were split up from your siblings, we waited until you were old enough to send you on the run." Vincent defined foxy, chic, bonnie and freddy. "When the possessed police had you on the run, we knew you would have more free time, and you would use it for something valuable. You went to an office block and looked up info on your siblings-"

"What! You guys lied to-"freddy cried

"Shut your crap! As I was saying this was a perfect time to start testing you. The marionette didn't attack you repetitively for no reason, he ambushed you so we could test you out, see you real abilities, and we were impressed. So you met mike and all that, and when you were on that plane, we wanted to give you a real test, so we blew up the plane!"

And Vincent went on "You survived, and found somewhere to live in Dalvock. We then had to get you to meet your siblings again, but you did that yourself. And then we knew that the 2 fazbear's wouldn't meet so easily, and we were right. So freddy ran away. After that all we needed was the bait, mike and BB. Once they were taken and we sent you the message about them, you would obviously come and try and find them."

"So you did, and when it was time, I brought out the real test. My aim was to kill you in the ambush with your siblings, but you were more than I thought. So now you made it through the town tunnels, which most people get lost down, you finally found our hide out. And this is when I end you, just like I did to your parents…" Vincent flexed his figures and the 8 new what was coming, a fight, the fight they would never forget.

They readied themselves and got ready to charge. It may have been 8 vs 2 but the marionette and Vincent together made 2 the amount the 8 made. Freddy stepped forward again and confirmed,

"Bring it!"

 **WELLLLLL? That was supposed to sum things up, but if didn't I will explain more clearly in an author's note! Now I hope you enjoyed! I will post soon! Oh and Plz tell me about the pizzeria guys, I don't know if anyone else wants me to add one in! Crazyloconutcase is** **out!**


	14. A final fight

**Yellow peeps! Whats up! Anyway, I can't wait to get on with this one so I guess im going strait onto it! I will answer reviews at the end! Now Plz R &R&E!**

 _ **Dalvock, base, Sunday 11:00 am**_

They stared at each other. Exchanging eye contact. No one moved. Vincent and marionette VS foxy, freddy, bonnie, chica, chi, toy freddy, mangle, bon bon. This wasn't going to end well, for anyone. Mike was doing his best to keep BB alive and shielding him from the fight.

Foxy was the first one to make a move. He charged at Vincent, who was completely expecting it. He jumped midair and flipped backwards as foxy was about ram into him. Foxy stopped when he didn't feel himself hit the purple guy.

"Foxy! Watch out!" mangle cried from the group. Foxy looked back at Vincent and saw a blast of dark energy coming straight at him. But foxy wasn't gonna let that get him. They were all angered over what Vincent had explained at it was time they put a stop the Vincent's plans. He had been the cause off everything that had happened recently, and the 8 weren't gonna let him get away with it. Foxy dodge the blast with ease and the others ducked to avoid it.

Foxy then zipped from side to side as the blast came at him. When he caught up with Vincent, the purple guy broke into a run. And to foxy's surprise, Vincent could run at his speed. Just then did everyone realize what was up, a race…

Foxy and Vincent sped, faster than the speed of sound. They bashed shoulders several times as they tried to increase their speed. They didn't watch were they were going, they stared into each other's eyes. Sparks actually came from under their feet.

Then foxy's wombs took toll. It brought him immediately to the pointed of collapsing. But he didn't slow, he kept running. He was determined to get Vincent back for everything. From their parents, to taking away their siblings, and for almost killing his friends. In fact he increased his speed and got in font off the purple guy, who simply smirked. Foxy then saw something speeding towards them, bonnie.

The thing was, when foxy and bonnie ran together they could go double their speed. When bonnie caught up, him and foxy grabbed each other's wrist and created a purple and red blur. It sped way past Vincent, and he fell back. But that little race was nothing. Mangle and bon bon grabbed foxy and bonnie as they sped past and readied themselves for a team attack.

Foxy and bonnie sped for marionette and as soon as they were about to hit the puppet, they stopped. As they did so, they released bonbon and mangle. They jumped with vast strength and collided with him. The 2 girls got him on the floor as he teleported away. When he reappeared it was behind toy freddy, but the bear was ready. He spun around immediately and swept his foot and it hit the marionette in the knees caps and he collapsed.

Though he and Vincent were still only getting started. Vincent then charged at the 2 chickens. Chica readied her rolling pin, but when she tried to hit him, he vanished. When he reappeared behind them, he grabbed chi and chica by their necks. He actually tried to dig his figures into their necks so hard, he would grab their vocal cords and rip them out. However just in time chi managed to kick him in the groin area.

"Gees!" he cried as he feel to his knees. Chica then rammed her fist into his nose, and she swore she heard a crack.

"Chica, move!" chi cried and she did. Freddy ran over to Vincent and get him such an uppercut it sent him 10 feet in the air. When he landed again, freddy put foot on his chest, only to slip when the purple guy teleported away.

Foxy, bonnie, bonbon and mangle kept at the marionette. The puppet kept teleporting whenever someone came close until he was caught by surprise. Mangle was charging around throwing fist in every direction. She got a lucky hit as the marionette reappeared just where she was about to punch. Though he only stumbled. He then focused on his powers and sent a dark ripple, much like Vincent had, and it blasted the 4 away from him. When they were on their feet again, the marionette was helping Vincent.

Chi, chica, freddy and toy Freddy were feuding with Vincent. Toy freddy ran up to him and tried to kick him in the chest. But Vincent simply side stepped and charged at chi, who had her back turned.

"Chi!" chica cried but it was too late. Vincent rammed into chi with his knife, but what he got he didn't expect. As soon as the knife touched her, she disappeared. Vincent could swear he saw a purple blur. Bonnie.

He sped a little further before stopping and setting chi down.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Y-yeah, just a very small graze… thank you for saving me." Chi managed to say, and she was blushing deeply. No body had ever down something like that for her, not even toy freddy, and he was the main man, and the one of the only ones, of their little group **(not the whole group, just the group with bon bon, mangle, chi, bb and him)**

Bonnie then sped off with chi to the rest of the group to attack Vincent and the puppet. The 2 villains had now teamed up and were fighting all 8 at once. Foxy and bonnie rammed into the marionette as freddy and bon bon wrestled with Vincent. But they could hear the puppet and Vincent, laughing? Why?

"You think you can really fight us? Your parents were better than this!" Vincent laughed as he sent another shock wave off dark energy. It pushed all 8 back and mike and BB.

Then the marionette sent a similar blast off energy only it spread further. They all struggled to their feet but kept getting hit by the dark waves.

 _ **Same place, 2:00 pm**_

The battle had been going on 3 hours now and the 8 just kept getting hit by some dark energy in different forms. They were all tiring, especially toy freddy, foxy and bon bon. Their past injury's had really taken toll now and they were struggling to stay conscious. Were Vincent and marionette were having the time of their lives. They laughed evilly every time the 8 got defeated by them.

"We… have to do something… there beating us like CRAP!" mangle cried as she just managed to dodge another shock wave.

"Well, at least this is the only thing they can do!" freddy screeched over the noise. But the 2 villains simply chuckled.

"All we can do…huh?" Vincent flexed his finger and pointed at bonnie, who was directly infront off him, only 10 feet away now. Out of the purple guy's index finger, a huge electric shot erupted and was sent flying straight at him. Bonnie had no time to react as the shot struck him in between the yes and sent him flying backwards.

"BONNIE!" everyone cried, and chi raced for him, followed by the others. He landed on the floor with a _thud!_ __When they reached him up they shook him to keep him awake. After a few shakes he sat up struggled to his feet.

I-im fine… now let's take those 2 down!" he clenched his fist and everyone agreed. They all charged at the 2, who were preparing for the next attack. This time Vincent's eyes Shon a brighter and lighter purple. He was staring right at chica. Suddenly her eyes went the exact same colour. Everyone stopped and turned to face her, she didn't move for a few seconds and everyone got worried. Foxy walked over to her and gently shook her.

"Chick? Babe? Ye okay?" he asked concerned. She slapped him. Slapped her boyfriend. Hard. Every one stared in shock.

"c-chica, whats gotten into you?" foxy asked rubbing his cheek.

"Over her, chica!" Vincent called over and she immediately obeyed.

"Stop her!" freddy cried as they got in her way. She tried to push past them, but they wouldn't have it. Toy freddy knew they had to break the connection so Vincent couldn't possess chica. He ran up to the purple guy, who wasn't watching him, but before he could punch Vincent, the puppet was there. Marionette swung a punch at toy freddy, hitting him in his injury. He immediately fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Toy Freddy!" mangle and bon bon cried and ran over to help him, as the others stayed to help with chica. Mangle got in front of freddy as bon bon ran over to Vincent. The puppet was to slow to stop her as she gave another upper cut to Vincent, knocking off the signal between him and chica.

Chica shook her head as she turned back to normal. It took her a few seconds to remember what had just happened.

"Oh god, f-foxy, I swear, I never meant-"

"Shhh, its ok chick, it wasn't your fault." Foxy comforted her as they hugged. Meanwhile, it was Vincent and the puppet VS bon bon and mangle and toy freddy.

Mangle jumped up and try to kick the marionette in the face, but she wasn't fast enough. The puppet jumped higher then she could, and dodge the attack easily. Though he wasn't the only one who could jump high. Bon bon ran and jumped up at the same time as marionette and when they were at maximum height, she delivered a punch to the puppets face.

Vincent went for mangle and toy freddy, but they were ready. Both off them together rammed into purple guy as he charged towards them. It caused a small explosion of dark inky energy. The spread through everyone in the scene. They could all feel the darkness engulfing them.

When it cleared, everyone was back to their sides. Bon bon, bonnie, foxy, mangle, freddy, toy freddy, chi and chica one side, Vincent and marionette on the other. Once more freddy stepped forward in front of his group.

"That's it! We end this here, we end this now! You have messed with all of us, and we are gonna mess with you!"

And with that foxy and bonnie grabbed everyone. They sped around the 2 villains and releasing their friends one at a time. It was a split second and Vincent and marionette were completely surrounded by the 8. They all looked on in anger at the 2. They closed in, very slowly. The purple guy and marionette wouldn't teleport, they couldn't. Whenever they showed fear, which they did now, it somehow prevented them from doing anything powerful. They had never showed fear, ever, so this was new for them.

The 8 had almost completely closed in on them now and were getting ready to finfish the 2 of, and they knew how to do it. They pounced in almost sync.

And they bet the 2 up. Beat them like complete sh**. The marionette and the purple guy tried to do something, but with all 8 at them at once, they didn't even get chance to hardly breathe. They all punched, kicked, bit, wacked, slapped, scratched, stabbed and anything else that would hurt. They didn't bother taking turns, they went straight for the attack.

They finally stopped, after a load of beating. They stepped back, still in a fighting stance. The 2 figures were complete covered in a black blood. Vincent had huge gashes all over his body, a deeply dangerous one across his chest. Marionette had some huge bite marks performed by foxy and mangle. They were both unconscious. All 8 had given the 2 villain a good old beating, though it wasn't near enough for revenge.

"Their down, and if they regain consciousness, their condition is way too bad for them to fight us…" freddy explained examining their condition.

"We need to head back, toy freddy, foxy and bon bon look like they're about to pass out from blood loss." Chica said. It was true. Toy freddy once again was clutching his bleeding chest womb, foxy's bandages where completely stained with fresh blood, and bon bons bow had fallen of her shoulder, showing a bad gash.

"And we need to be quick in order to save BB!" mike called from a few feet away. Everyone gasped, they had forgotten about BB. They all rushed over to find he was luckily alive, barley.

"Come on, guys we need to leave, we can talk later!" freddy said picking up Bb and heading back for the hole they had slid down, thankfully it was big enough for them to fit through, and not too steep to climb. Everyone was about to follow when they heard a laugh coming from the distance. They turned around to find Vincent barley conscious, staring at them with his purple void eyes, laughing like a complete idiot.

Freddy felt like walking over and giving him another complete beat down, but this time, mike got in his way. This surprised freddy, why was mike wanting to stop him from beating Vincent again? He obviously deserved it.

"Trust me, freddy. Let me take care of this." Mike reassured him and walked over to Vincent. He crouched down and scanned his state. Every one walked over so they could hear what mike was going to say.

"You're a really jerk, and I know that sounds weak, but it's true. You thought you could fight them, and you underestimated them, and look were that got you… you may have have been different all those years ago before you met my mother… but you will never, EVER be my father…" everyone was shocked at mike had just said, the purple guy was his… father?

"Come one, we should get out of here, we can discuss this later…" mike told the other whiles getting up. He followed them to the tunnel in the wall. Now all they needed to do was find their way out off the town tunnels…

 **WELLL? Wait, I've already down that, never mind anyway yes its shorter but it's hard to make 3000 words out off a fight. Anyway, now I got some reviews to answer-**

 **A Shyguy**

 **I know if I doesn't make much sense with the both criminals thingy, it is quite confusing still. Well, you see the 8, yes they hate the police, but they do all this stealing for more like fun, not like when the 2 villains kill for fun. The 8 aint necessarily bad, they just do stealing because it's their excitement, it won't be as criminal like in the next one, I think… but the point is they do side with the good guys, if I doesn't make sense on that part its fine! Anyway thanks for liken the story!**

 **Roxy**

 **Now, golden freddy will be in the next one, so be ready…**

 **Dram123**

 **Thank you for the OC, for my next story, I won't you guys to know that my OC will NOT be the main focus in my stories, however this one is a villain, I guess you guys will have to wait and see…**

 **In general**

 **Thnx to only 2 reviews so far, there will be a pizzeria in the next story but again it won't be the big thing**

 **Anyway thanks also for reading, and Plz Review! I will post soon, Crazyloconutcase is out! (it takes so long to write that name)**


	15. Escape the tunnel-maze

**What is up my good friends! I am SO SORRYYY! I know I haven't updated in the last few days, but I had a production for 3 nights in a row! Now I just wanna say-**

 **A Shyguy**

 **Thanks a lot about the battle! And yes, now they get to face the sewer-like tunnels again, yaaayyyyy! I also wanna say thnx a lot for reading my chapters and reviewing them, I love answering reviews!**

 **Dram124**

 **Once again thnx a lot for liken the fight! It was hard to write I gotta admit. Again thank you for reading my chapters and reviewing, not many people do that for me! And as you said yes the notes right after.**

 **Emily Reather**

 **Thnx! And it may be sad when it ends, but im officially doing another one so stay tuned!**

 **Now I guess im going straight on! Plz R &R&E! **

_**Dalvock, town tunnels, Monday 7:00 am**_

Exhausted. Tied. Badly injured. That was exactly how all 8 of them felt, along with mike and BB, mike not being injured just tied and hungry, and BB almost dead. Toy freddy had passed out and freddy and bonnie had him around their shoulders. Foxy wasn't far behind him, mangle giving him support. Bon bon was being helped by chi. Chica would have helped, but it turned out she didn't need to. Now that the fight was over, they needed to find their way out of the maze of tunnels, how fun…

I-I think we have gotta rest guys, we haven't slept since Saturday and my now damaged watch says its Monday…" mike struggled to stay awake.

"Guys, mikes right. We NEED to take a break, or we are never gonna make it out of here." Chica said and everyone agreed. They all sat down and freddy positioned his brother. They all fell immediately asleep. And now came the nightmares…

 _ **Mikes dream 7:30 am**_

Mike saw himself in a room that had grey metal walls, and the same floor and ceiling. There was no door, no window, no source of light, but somehow there was still light. It started from the center as it spread out and the walls of the room darkened. On the walls was a message, a message in blood, just like the one that mike had seen left by the marionette all those years ago. There were hundreds of the same message,

 _It's me…_

Mike then realized that he wasn't alone inside the room. In there was freddy, toy freddy, bonnie, bon bon, mangle, foxy, BB and mike himself. They all looked as confused as he was. They all looked at the messages on the wall. What did they mean?

They all knew that the puppet and Vincent were not gone for good, so maybe it was a message from them?

"We will… come back… don't think… us gone… for… long…" this time instead of it being puppet, it was Vincent. He whispered from no were in particular as there was no wind inside of the room.

 _ **Back to reality, 1: 30 pm**_

"Aahhhhhhh!" mike screamed as he sat up quickly. He noticed everyone else, including toy freddy but despite BB, sitting up anxiously. They all looked around in suspicion

"Dream?" Freddy asked everyone and they all nodded. They all dreamt the same thing

"What can it mean?" chica asked

"Don't know… maybe… it means that t-they… are coming back… " foxy said as he stared of into space. Everyone looked over to him and found he looked pretty pale. Then it hit them, his injury. It might have been infected. Mangle quickly unraveled the bandage and foxy didn't do anything.

When she had completely unraveled it, she gasped. Everyone else gathered around and noticed foxy's womb. It was defiantly infected. The womb was trying to heal, but it couldn't mend properly without a surgery and stiches. At that moment foxy passed out.

"Whoa!" freddy cried as he grabbed him before his head could hit the concrete wall.

"t-that …was c-clo- close…"

"Y-y-y eah… yeah…" bon bon and toy freddy said as they got dizzy from their own wombs. Everyone quickly realized that all 3 of them had infected wombs, and they were pretty bad. Bonnie helped bon bon as she went unconscious and freddy went for toy freddy as mangle, chica and chi stayed with foxy.

"We need to get all 4 of them back and to the hospital and quick!" mike cried, defining BB, foxy, toy and bon bon. They quickly picked them all up and headed down the tunnel again.

Bonnie would have ran, but he didn't have to energy. What where they going to do? These town tunnels seemed endless. This was gonna take a while. They weren't so tied that they had had a rest, but they were starving and exhausted. So clueless, helpless, and almost hopeless, they trudge on…

 _ **Same place, 3:45 pm**_

3:45, 4:00, 4:15, 4:30, 4:45, 5:00… it was 5: 30 before anyone spotted anything but tunnels. Foxy, toy freddy, bon bon were finally conscious, but they still needed their friends for support to stand. All 9 of them (mike carrying BB) limped down the cylinder- like tunnel.

"h-hey! Guys… look over there!" chica cried as she started at what seemed like a skeletons hand. Everyone else saw were she was pointing. It was coming from a sharp corner going left. They all forced themselves around the narrow corner and saw what the hand was connected to. Skeletons… loads of them… they lined the walls, hung up by chains, scattered the floors, and everywhere possible. They all managed to find several spaces where they could put their feet.

"They must be people who never found their way out of this place…" chica felt a shiver sent down her spine.

"P-pleasant…" foxy mummed

The room was pretty empty except for the dead bodies. What they didn't realize, until bon bon pointed it out, was that there was a load of old papers plastered to the back wall of the room.

"Guys… w-what I-is…Th-that?" she asked weakly as everyone looked in her direction. They all wondered over to get a closer look.

Old, dirty, crimpled papers lined the wall. They seemed to overlap each other. Freddy grabbed one of the biggest papers and carefully pulled it off the wall. The edges crumbled under his grip.

"It a-almost looks like some sort of m-map…" he muttered as everyone peered over his shoulder to see. He was right. It was hundreds of small tunnels looping above, below and between each other.

"h-hey, that's… that's a map of the town tunnels were in now…" chica mumbled

"y-you're right, this is perfect! Now we can find our way out of this hell!" bonnie cried in happiness.

"b-but lads… I-it lo-oks l-like it be crumb-len at a-any… minute…" foxy said weakly.

"Yes, but it looks like our only way out of here…"

"…"

"…" everyone was silent.

"Hey, is anyone here good at reading old, crumpled and un-clear maps?" freddy asked, turning the map upside down. Everyone shook their heads.

"Here, freddy. Let me try…" chi offered as he handed her the map. She scanned it quickly and nodded.

"I think I may be able to get us out of here…"

"Great! But let's be quick, if I don't eat and get some decent rest soon, I think I may die…" bonnie over exaggerated.

"bonnie, we still need to get these guys to the hospital… and now I think of it we need to leave now!" freddy warned as he scanned his friends condition and saw that they had already began to fade away, the rest of them not in good shape themselves. And for BB, it was gonna be a miracle if he survived.

"Okay, guys follow me…" chi trailed of as she headed back the way they came. The others slowly followed her.

 _ **Same place, 7:00 pm**_

Hours. They had been wondering around this load of crap for hours. Chi kept her head down, staring at the map. The others were dragging foxy, bon bon and toy freddy along with BB, all of them slowly fading. Chica, freddy, mangle, bonnie and mike all wanted to collapse. They decided that when they made sure their friends were gonna be okay, they were gonna get the doctors to stitch up a few of their own gashes. Chis concentration was full on the map.

"Y-you know guys, I th-think im actually beginning… to have doubts…"

"Really, I never had doubts…" freddy replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Freddy, she is trying her best!" chica chided

"Uhh, chi are you sure you know where we are going?" bonnie asked concerned. Chi glanced behind her to look at him, but quickly looked back again. She had always been pretty good with maps, but that wasn't the reason she had taken up the job to getting everyone out of there. She did it to impress him. Impress bonnie. She didn't know why.

"Guys, I think I know what I am doing. We may be wondering for a few more hours, but I know together we can make!" chi said, not looking back at the others. But they all simply nodded nervously

A little later, chi actually made some progress. They had gone up one level of the tunnels, which meant they were closer to land, when…

"Um guys, do you feel that?" freddy asked them.

"…f-feel w-what…?" Foxy tried to ask.

Then they felt it. It was like a sticky substance. It was slowly surrounding their feet. They stopped their feet to get a feel for what it was.

"Eww, that is just weird!" chica cried.

"Not sure, but were several levels high, the tunnels in the ground should drain this stuff." Freddy said as he simply ignored the stuff.

Chi headed on, and they all followed. It wasn't long before they felt the substance they had been trying to ignore, rising. It was now up to their knees. Now they began to panic.

"W-whats… going o-n…?" bon bon asked though her legs were also dangling in the stuff, her body was to numb for her to feel it. She noticed everyone beginning to get worried.

"Bon bon, we just don't know. I think-"

"Were gonna drown! _DROWN!_ I am too young to die!" chi cried and bonnie went over to her.

"Hey, where's that, 'we can make this' attitude I like?" bonnie asked, though in their situation, he smiled. Chi blushed again.

"Aww, look at those 2… yeah, cute, but we got big problems then smooching right now!" mangle cried as the liquid reached her waist.

"Right, this way, we may have to swim, but we are near the next level. Follow me!" chi told them and they obeyed. And they ran, or at least tried to, as they were ploughing their way through what seemed like a muddy swamp. They took several turns and twists.

And then the water took a finally toll. It rose, quicker than before. In seconds the team were swimming. And then the liquid was only a foot from the roof. I slowed down on filling but still kept going. Everyone was thrashing around, flailing their legs and arms everywhere.

"we need to look… for a hole 'cough' in the roof! Hurry!" chi cried as her head began to sink under.

"Here!" freddy cried as everyone looked over to him. He was staring right above him at the hole. They all managed to get over to him. They all climbed out and struggled to get their breath back. They coughed up loads of think oily water. They looked around to get a head count. Mangle, bonnie, freddy, chi, mike BB and foxy, bon bon and toy freddy who were almost out again. Wait that was only 9… chica…

"Aye… l-lads, were- be … chica?" foxy asked as he struggled to sit up. All of them looked around worried. Chica must have still been down there…uh oh…

"S-she... still down there?!" foxy cried. Despite how weak and tied he was, he felt himself fill with adrenalin. They hadn't been a couple for very long, though foxy would still protect her with his life. He would have down that anyway, she was like a sister to him. Everyone else saw the look on his face and got worried.

"Oh no, foxy, we'll get her, your too-"bonnie never got to finish his protest. Foxy dived in after chica.

"Whoa!" mangle cried as the liquid splattered everywhere. The water had stopped rising, but that didn't mean that the chance for survival wasn't risky.

 _ **With foxy, 9:45pm foxy's pov (**_ **I will very rarely do specific pov's)** __

I swam deeper and deeper. I knew I was way too weak to risk this, but I didn't care. Someone telling me not to try and save my girlfriend would be like them telling me to go die in a corner. I would do anything, _anything_ , for chica, even if I have to put my life on the line, so be it. I was gonna save her, no matter what.

I began to lose breath. As a kid I had learnt to hold my breath for maxium a few minutes, so I was quite good at this. But I had been under for way too long now, and if I didn't get a breath son, I was probably going to die. I couldn't call for chica, I was under water.

Just then I noticed something, something rippling through the water. I swam towards it, grabbed it, and pulled it closer to find=d it was chica's hand. In joy, I swam once more up towards the surface. When I did, I was relieved to find I was right under the hole. The others saw me with chica and gasped as they reached down to help us up.

I pushed my unconscious girlfriend up as the others caught her. But I lost my grip. When I hit the water, I inhaled way too much of the murky substance. My vision began to get blurry, or blurrier as I was under water. I was sinking. The last thing I remembered was something grabbing my hand, then I went unconscious.

 _ **Same place, no one's pov, 10pm**_

Every one screeched as they saw foxy go back under again and not come up. Bonnie and freddy quickly fished the water for him and finally found his hand. Immediately, they yanked him to the surface. They tried RCP like they had done with chica. Nothing. They shook him hard. Nothing.

Just then chica woke up. She sat up and puked out the left over water. When she was done, she looked around her and was astonished by the scene. And when she saw the boys trying everything they could to re-wake foxy, she felt tears streak her face. She weakly clambered over to them and placed her head to foxy's chest. He was still breathing barely. She sighed in relief before asking what had just happened.

They explained it to her and she burst out in tears and hugged foxy, who was still out.

"h-he really did that for me… why?" chica asked. No one said anything. It was another 10 minutes before foxy woke up again. He looked around and sat up confused.

"w-what happened?"

"Foxy!" chica cried as she tackled him with a bear hug. He obliged and when she pulled away, he stared into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Then he remembered, everything that just happened. A big grin grew on his face.

"Chica! Im so glad yer okay!" he cried hugging her again as if he had almost forgotten al the pain he was in.

"Foxy, promise me this… never ever do that again, not in this condition… promise?" chica asked him seriously. Foxy replied,

"Chica, I've got 3 words for ye…"

"What are they?" chica asked, a little exited when she heard the tone of his voice.

"I love ye…" and with that, they kissed. Not one of those simple one off kisses, a proper kiss. It lasted for what seemed like forever. Chica was thrilled, foxy really, truly loved her. When they finally pulled apart, everyone burst out clapping. They were officially the first couple in the group of the animals, for that moment. They were all happy for the 2. For those few minutes it almost seemed that they were no longer in the hell they were in. until…

"Uhh, guys… what is that?" Bonnie asked nervously. They all looked to were the bunny was pointing. It looked like random purple lights, standing out from the darkness. When the purple glows got closer, the animals and mike realized what they were. The skeletons, the ones they had seen in the other room. How they got here, the 9 had no idea.

What really pissed and freaked them out was… THEY WERE FUCKING DEAD! THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WONDERING AROUND! WHAT THE HELL?!

In reality they were staring at the skeletons, complete poker face. It was obvious what had happened. Of course these things weren't alive, but it meant Vincent and the puppet were. They had probably possessed these dead bodies and sent them after them. And how they could possess _dead_ bodies, once more, they had no idea.

"Guys, what do we d-do now?" bonnie tried to stop himself from stuttering, but he truly was terrified. When were these nightmares going to end?

"Maybe if we just back away slowly…" freddy suggested as he got up and the others followed his actions, mangle supporting foxy, bonnie bonbon, and freddy with toy freddy. So they treid to back up, but the skeletons just edged closer.

"w-well… that d-didn't –w-…work..." foxy summed up as his pain and exhaustion came back to haunt him and bring back the familiar feeling of I-want-to-pass-out.

"I-it looks like we have no choice, we gonna have to fight…" bonnie said, trying real hard to sound confident. Mangle freddy and bonnie set down foxy bonbon and toy freddy next to the wall and they themselves prepared to fight, again.

Steps to a boney fight

Step 1: freddy ran up to the fleshless bodies and gave the leader a good punching in the skull. It shattered. What was really freaky was that though it had no head, its whole body simply illuminated purple, and it kept coming at them. Man! Vincent was good.

Step 2: chi ran up to another one and tried to kick it in the stomach, but it didn't have one. Luckily, she hit the spine, which was keeping it standing up, obviously. The sine cracked completely. The bones simply fell to the floor. Only its head, its left shoulder blade and left arm were attached to each other. And then, it used its hand to pull its self towards chi, and when it lifted its head, its eyes were still a bright 'lively' purple. 'Oh boy' chi thought.

Step 3: chica charged to another on her right and used her leg to swipe the skeletons of its feet. It collapsed but just as quickly got back up again. When it was on its feet, its purple eyes were glowing even brighter. It charged at her countless times and she had to simply dodge. This wasn't going to be easy.

Step 4: bonnie made a move for another skel on the left. But when he was about to punch it, the skeleton simply ducked and used its boney fist to get bonnie in the groin area. He cried in pain, but managed to keep his balance. Bonnie ran at the skel again, and was lucky this time. He managed to break both its ribs, and it screeched. But that wasn't the end…

Step 5: mangle instead of charging, waited on the spot. She was an expert at strategy, and thought she knew what she was doing. As she expected, one of the skels not already fighting, charged at her. She readied her fist, and when it was close enough, punch the skel under the chin. A clear upper cut. But when it landed a few feet away, it simply shook its head and looked straight at mangle with cold purple-possessed eyes.

Step 6: mike, foxy, bonbon and toy freddy sat there and simply stared. BB practically dead, almost…

Step 7: TEAM ATTACK! All of the 5 once more charged at the Skelton, and this time, they managed to crush them and transform the skels into a pile of crusty bones. All except for Bonnie's and Freddy's, they had tougher skels. Mangle and chi and chica ran over to help the boys. All of them punch, kicked, and all of that. Finally! They had destroyed them all. The 5 turned back to the others, even more battered then before.

 _ **Town tunnels still, 11: 30 pm**_

Chi had once more been guiding her friends through the town tunnels using the map, still trying to find their way out. After the fight with the skels, they were in even worse condition. They were gonna have to get to the surface, and fast. Almost as if on que, chi squealed in delight.

"What is it sis?" chica asked her confused why she could be so happy when they were all close to die from starving and exhaustion.

I-I know where we are! We are right near the surface, it says its only 1 foot thick in-between this tunnel and the ground above! Only one problem…" she ended staring up at the ceiling. The others followed and guessed what she meant

"w-we need… to brea-k… the ceiling…?" toy freddy asked

"yep." Chi replied casually. Now this… this was gonna be fun! (Sarcastic).

They had nothing, nothing to break the ceiling with. The only good thing about breaking the ceiling was that it was low enough for them to hammer at. Other than that…

"How are we gonna do this?" bonnie cried in frustration. They had come so far, and now they had to deal with even more shit? They had had enough, but they knew they couldn't give up.

"Okay guys, it looks like I've found quite a weak point in the ceiling. Maybe if we hammer at it the bricks will come lose. Mike, foxy, bonbon and toy freddy, you guys will need to help us for this to work, okay?" freddy asked them. And they immediately nodded.

And they hammered at it, as hard as they could, and they literally tackled the bricks. After what seemed like hours, the bricks came lose and fell to the ground in front of them. About 10 bricks had come lose and that was enough to make a big hole in the ceiling. Now they could see sand. Lots of it. This meant they were close to the surface. All 9 immediately began to dig up through the sand, as it fell inwards, and they stepped back. When they looked out, it was pitch black, but it made sense as it was probably midnight.

Freddy clambered out with bonnie so they could help foxy, toy freddy, bonbon and BB out, and the others came up afterwards. They scanned their surroundings to find they were on the Dalvock beach. They cheered. They had made it through all of that, and it seemed that marionette and Vincent wouldn't be in shape to fight for a while. However it was soon interrupted when,

"Uhh… g-guys... I don't…feel… right…" bonbon muttered as she passed out cold. Then toy freddy and foxy. Every one gasped as they ran to them. How could have been so stupid to forget. They needed to get them to the hospital quick, especially BB.

And with that everyone grabbed hands, with bonnie and he raced off.

 _ **N.H.D, 1:45 am Tuesday**_

A doctor walked out of the hospital room that foxy, toy freddy and bonbon were in. She had a concerned look on her face.

Bonnie, freddy, chica, mangle, chi, and mike were sitting in the waiting area at the reception, all extremely worried. When they saw the doctor, Mrs. Stanly, walk out and immediately ran over to her.

"s-so, whats the news?" freddy asked. He was desperate to know if his friends would be alright.

"Right now they are in a coma, the infections were very bad. However we can confirm that they will wake up and they will survive." Mrs. Stanley replied in a firm tone. Everyone sighed in relief however immediately got worried again when they asked,

"What about balloon boy, BB?"

Mrs. Stanley formed small smile. "He is in a lot worse condition, but he will recover, we are very surprised her survived to be honest."

"Oh yes! I thought he was gone for a while there." Mike cried as the others at back down.

"Umm, you five don't look in to good condition yourself. Maybe you should come and get some of those gashes stitched up." The doctor suggested and they all agreed.

It wasn't long before freddy, bonnie, chi, chica and mike were all in a different hospital room, gashes all fixed and stitched. Mike only had one or 2 bad gashes, the others were just scratches and dirt.

"Hey guys, I've been thinking about Vincent, our parents, and what he said about them. They were,… some sort of gang that was designed to destroy him…" chica started

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could start something like that, carry on their legacy… you know?"

To her surprise, they all nodded. "To be honest chica, I think we have all been thinking that, sis." Chi said

"Yes, but we should talk about this when everyone else is here. Then we can really discuss…" everyone confirmed and went into their own world.

One thing was for sure, Vincent and marionette were still alive, and were far from done. Far from it…

 **YEEESSSSSS! FINALLY! Don't worry guys, I will post another one! But I think that may be it and I go onto the next story aka: fnaf: the golden years! Can't wait. Anyway hope you enjoyed! I guess this means Crazyloconutcase is out!**


	16. a sneak peek

**HELLLOOOO PPEEEEEEEPPPSSS! I hope that you like da story, because I haven't been getting the best progress with views, am I doing something wrong? Plz tell me. By the way, the toys live in room 215, not 15. Anyway, reviews:**

 **Dram123**

 **Sorry, I was rush, must have pressed 4 by mistake. And I think you may like this chapter! I hope…**

 **And now here's the story, Plz R &R&E!**

 _ **Dalvock, Pexul, room 215, 3 months later**_

Everyone sat in the toys living room, doing the usual. Foxy. Bonnie, mangle and bon bon were fighting over the Xbox remotes,

"Hey. Give that back!"

"But it's my turn, I wanna have a go, I like horror games!

"Wait, yer playing outlast! I wanna go!"

"No I want it!"

"Kids…" toy freddy rolled his eyes as he watched them. He, freddy, and mike were standing around just talking. Chi and chica were in another room doing each other's make up. Chi had been giving tips to chica about being stylish, but chica had decided that she wanted to stay the way she was. She didn't want to become a fashion geek, she was happy the way she was. She wasn't gonna change just to get foxy to notice her more, she didn't need to. The 2 of them had been getting closer and closer. It had been 3 months since the incident with Vincent, and everyone had decided on something.

Ever since they had found out about the truth off their parents, they had come to an agreement. Just like their parents, they didn't need Vincent and marionette destroying cities and bringing harm to others, they decided that they would continue their parent's legacy. Their parents had teamed up to defeat Vincent, that's what they were gonna do. Though they knew the marionette and Vincent could do ALOT better fighting then they had during their last fight, so the team had to prepare.

Their parent's team name was 'faz gang' and they all had to admit it was a strange name at first. But they got used to it. They had decided to call their team also the faz gang mostly because it reminded them of what their parents had once done to protect their people. They all figured they were going to enjoy this new life.

Though they were now a team aimed to stop all destruction from coming to the city, they still had that 'f*** the police idea on their minds. They would rob something for fun, probably get caught, escape and the police would simply let it go. That was just great about Dalvock, everyone was a free spirit, though you still got your murders and villains, and they weren't too common in Dalvock, but they were still there. These were the kind off things the faz gang were to protect the city from, along with Vincent and marionette.

Another reason why they were called faz gang was because freddy was their leader **(it's not because my favorite character is freddy, because he isn't).** Freddy had always had special talent at taking charge, even if he wasn't the oldest.

"Hey guys, what are ya doing?" BB asked walking out of his bedroom. He had just about survived the incident 3 months ago and the womb was still healing. Toy freddy still had a few bandages around his, same with foxy. They were almost healed, but they had been infected so it wasn't easy. Bon bons wasn't too bad, but she still had a sling to help her shoulder in place as the knife had hit her bone hard.

"Ha ha! I got the remote! In yer faces!" foxy cried as he held it high in the air, got to his feet, and ran around the room. Bonnie got up to chase him as bon bon and mangle cried insults.

"Give it here foxy, it's my turn!"

"No its mine, your all acting as if you were 5 years old!"

"Hey, im older then you!"

"Yeah, so?!"

"Hey, can I have a go?" bb asked as he joined in the row

"No!" everyone cried and BB began to tackle with them.

"Uh guys, do you mind?" freddy asked whiles smirking at his friends behaver. He loved how they were aged between 15 to 18 and they all still had their child minds, though at that moment he, his brother and mike were in the more serious zone.

"Hey, guys im getting worried. Sure this team was made to stop any sort off harm, but it's been ages since we have seen my fath- Vincent…" mike explained. He was going to say his father, but he tried his best to avoid saying it. They all new about mikes past know, and his connection with Vincent wasn't gonna make things any easier.

"I know what you mean… but I guess we should just wait and find out. It's no doubt that he has some sort of plan…" mike said concerned.

"Well whatever it is, I know that together, we can take it!"

 _Oh are you really sure about that toy freddy…?_

 _ **Dalvock, town tunnels base, same time**_

Vincent and marionette were hanging on still. Their wombs were very bad and infected, but this didn't affect them. What effected them was that they had been beaten so easily. And they weren't gonna let it happen again. They had no plan, yet.

"b- Boss? W-we have t-to do some-thing about them…"

"You think I don't know that!" Vincent screeched, he was very angry. He didn't want the 8 to get away with the attack, and he wasn't gonna let them.

"We need a plan! It's time we thought up one and brought it action! And we don't have long, they will be expecting this attack…" purple guy clenched his fist until they went a lighter purple.

"I got it!" marionette cried as he got up and paced the room, rethinking his plan

"So? What is it?!"

"I don't believe that we alone can defeat these 8, but I got an old time friend that may be able to take them down…"

"Is he a dark creature?" Vincent asked. A dark creature was something with dark powers and abilities. They were very rare and very powerful. That's what the marionette was, and Vincent was something similar. He had been born as a purple creature, which were even more powerful than a dark creature. Though it took something major to earn Vincent's true abilities as a purple creature, and he hadn't earned them yet. So at that moment he was as powerful as the marionette.

"No, he isn't. He can't use extreme dark powers like us, but he can teleport. He has super speed, thanks to an accident that happened years ago. And he doesn't need powers, he just needs pure skill. And he has plenty of that. I don't know exactly what he is, but he is more powerful than we are, and he will be able to help you expose your true abilities as a purple creature…"

Vincent already had an evil grin brewing on his face. "So…where is he?"

 _ **Kretic city, same day, 4:00 pm**_

Dram sat in his apartment in room 481. He had his feet up on the couch and was scanning the newspapers, but not for information on something like sport or weather. He was looking on information on the 2 golden creatures, they had been giving him trouble for the past few months now and he was determined to bring them down. He figured he may find some information on them in the news, but so far nothing. Then…

 _Crash!_ Dust flew everywhere. Dram didn't even budge, instead, he just simply turned his head very slowly to face whatever had just broken his apartment door. Stood in the doorway was someone he was all too familiar with.

He quickly got up and sped to face them at the doorway.

"Marionette."

"Dram."

"Whoa, marionette, are you kidding me! Were gonna use this as a weapon against the 8! Oh that's hilarious!" Vincent chuckled as he scanned dram.

Dram was a 21 year old wolf, with grey fur and light blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and black trousers. These covered up his metal legs. He had damaged his legs very severely a few years ago and had to get them replaced with metal legs. These allowed him to run exceedingly fast. He was actually quite tall and looked very strong. He was also probably the biggest badass you would ever meet.

Vincent kept on laughing, for some reason he didn't believe dram could do anything as much as beat someone, despite how strong he looked and was. Oh Vincent was going to regret that.

It was so fast, the purple guy didn't feel it until he hit the wall. Dram had Vincent by the neck, up against the wall. Vincent then knew immediately to shut up.

"Hahaha, if you knew dram you would know to never _, ever_ underestimate him!" the puppet laughed at his boss.

Dram dropped Vincent and he immediately backed up against the now cracked wall. Dram scanned both of them before asking.

"What do you want from me?"

The purple guy then got rid of his cowardice state and stood up in front of the wolf. "Let's just say we've been having a bit of trouble recently…" the 2 explained what had happened recently with the 8 all of that.

"So, you want me to help you defeat this lot?"

"Yes."

"Well right now I've got problems of my own. So put with it and go back to your own crappy life!" dram cried in anger. This guy also had anger issues

"Phft! If have any better fuckin' problems, name 'em!"

"You not the only ones who are worldwide criminals. I love killing, but haven't been able to do it. There are these 2 that have been stopping me, and they are incredibly strong… I need a way to defeat them…"

That's when Vincent was completely lost and confused, so he decided the just enter drams mindscape and read his mind. He closed his eyes and the other 2 watched for a few seconds until he opened them again, wider than before.

"Your- your rivaling with… the gold creatures?" the purple guy asked dram. The wolf simple nodded and asked,

"Why, you know them?"

"You bet we do! They were our worst feared enemies, we haven't seen them in ages... or at least or worst feared enemies since we killed the first faz gang. Now we got 2 enemies on our shoulders…" the puppet explained.

Dram then grew a huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkling evilly. "So…we share a common enemy… I will help you destroy this 8, it should be fun… hopefully the other 2, gold creatures, won't get in our way…"

"Ahh, but you see they won't…" Vincent had already prepared for this part…

 **OKAY! Now that was the last chapter, however if there is anyone who doesn't get the plot, then please tell me in a review and I will make an author's note explaining! Anyway, that's that! I know it was shorter, however as the name says, It was only a sneak peek! Can't wait to do the next story! Oh and just so you guys know-**

 **Dram the wolf OC belongs to Dram123.**

 **And guys, in the next one I will add in a pizzeria, and all that… anyway really hope you like the story, Plz tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **Ps: remember the next on is fnaf: the golden years**

 **Crazyloconutcase is out! Until next time!**


	17. authors note!

**Hello everybody! I can't believe I didn't make an author's note on this! Now, no one has reviewed saying that the story doesn't make sense, so im assuming I don't have to do a summary!**

 **Now for those of you who do not know, Fnaf: the golden years is out! I've done 3 chapters!**

 **Now if you type it in on google, fnaf fanfiction, the golden years, it isn't gonna come up, you need tp go to my profile!**

 **If you don't know how to do that, then just scroll to the very top of the page where somewhere next to the description, it should say-**

 **By: Crazyloconutcase**

 **Click on my name and it will bring you to my profile. Now, scroll to the bottom of the page and you will find my 2 stories aka:**

 **Fnaf: siblings unite**

 **Fnaf: the golden years**

 **Obviously click on the golden years and it will bring you to that story! It is the sequel to this story!**

 **See you in the next story, Crazyloconutcase is out!**


End file.
